To Defy a Good Fate
by Dysfunctional Serenity
Summary: When Grimmjow starts to use the orange haired substitute shinigami, how will both of them react at hearing the news that the human teen is now pregnant? GrimmIchi, yaoi, sex, violence, male pregnancy, so on and so forth.
1. Confesson and Rejection

Alrightyz... this is a new fic that I've had in my head for sooooo long and am just now starting to write thanks to contestantnumber2 I love her so much though I feel like I depend on her... but I consider her my beta but more so than that, she's my friend. ... Not sure where that just came from but yeah XD Anyway, this is probably the only chapter that I'll do this so much in if at all anymore but the _italic_ parts are Ichigo's memories while the normal font is the present and in third person instead of Ichi's first person view. That being said, I'm sorry if the jumps from memories to present confuse you but try to keep up. If you need to, just read the memories first and then the present. Heheh... I actually stayed up for about five and a half hours working unstop on this chapter before passing out. Heheheh... heheh... heh... *silence* ... Moving on...

Warnings: (Do my warnings ever change?) Yaoi, sex, gore, violence, murder, blood, ...maybe-MAYBE I'll throw in some rape... maybe... male pregnancy (that's a new one), tears, sorrow, loss, pain uh... hm... I feel like I'm missing something... oh well, must not have been important.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Louder Than Thunder" or The Devil Wears Prada

Ichi: Suki is insane, she thinks that she owns us but in truth she really does-

Me: *blows his head up* See he said that I do! Haha! Victory is mine!

* * *

><p>As the oranget prepared to summon his hollow mask, he tried to figure out a way to just make the other man leave without hurting him too much. Ichigo watched the other, trying to figure something out but to no success.<p>

'There's got to be some way, right? I'll just have to keep him busy and wait for reinforcements. I'll make sure he gets back safely though I know I can't guarantee that he'll be unharmed. At least it's something.' he thought before finally drawing out his mask. Grimmjow seemed completely shocked and even knowing the short time he could stay hollowfied, the oranget just stood there, allowing the other to take in the silent information.

"Wha... what the Hell was that?" Grimmjow finally spoke.

"Sorry I don't have time to explain it to you." Ichigo answered before attacking, meeting the others blade. Releasing more of his reiatsu, he was willing to show Grimmjow that he wasn't as weak as he was last time.

... ... ...

_A strong reiatsu poured down on us, it was almost suffocating but I couldn't seem to find it's source._

_"What the Hell happened here?" a calm voice asked and my head shot to where it came from. "Di Roy's been killed?" he stood above us. Just by hearing the man's voice... I couldn't help but to list everything little thing about him. Black and white boots, white baggy pants. "Heh, oh well. In that case..." matching top though it was more like an open half jacket with rolled sleeves. "It looks like I'll have to kill the both of you." blue handled zanpakuto sheathed on the left side, tan skin, broad and muscular. "Let me introduce myself." hollow hole placed on lower stomach. "I'm arrancar six." as I continued to look up, I couldn't help but to be completely attracted. Wild blue hair, right jaw bone mask, blue marks under cold piercing eyes of the same color, and a bright murderous grin across smooth looking lips. "You can call me Grimmjow."_

_'Grimmjow... such a perfect name for him...' I thought as he lowered himself to the ground. We all just stood there, staring at each other. I knew Rukia was staring at him in fear but I was watching at him in wonder and I hoped that his gaze was more on me than the girl standing at my side._

_"Which one?" he suddenly asked, taking us by surprise. What did he mean? "Which one of you is the strongest? Who's gonna take me on?" I wanted to raise my hand but I knew that that would just get me pinpointed as the target. But with this guy... was that really a bad thing?_

_"Ichigo get out of here! Run!" Rukia suddenly yelled and I looked over at her just to watch as the arrancar's hand went through her._

_"Heh I figured it probably wasn't you. No surprise." what was happening? I was still too lost in my own imagination for anything to sink in. Rukia tried to speak but nothing came out other than groans of pain. It was when Grimmjow lifted his hand, taking the small girl with it before turning and throwing her off like she was nothing that made me snap out of it._

_"Rukia!" I yelled before charging the arrancar that may have just killed my friend. He slightly turned to acknowledge me, that murderous grin showing greatly as if he was about to play his favorite game._

... ... ...

"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo exclaimed before the powerful red and black reiatsu that formed the attack took over. When the smoke cleared, Grimmjow stood cut up, bleeding, and panting heavily.

"This... power of yours... it's not the power of a soul reaper." still aware of the lack of time the teen had, he stood there staring at the battered body before him. If his first attack did that to him, maybe he should take it down a bit. "Damn you... it's only been a month. What the Hell did you do to yourself?" Grimmjow yelled but instead of answering, the teen lifted Zangetsu before swinging another Getsuga at him. The blunet drew his sword to meet it though seemed to be having troubles managing it.

"I already told you..." Grimmjow's head snapped to the voice behind him. "I don't have time to explain." another-bigger Getsuga. Grimmjow shot out of it, looking more hurt. 'I really need to be a bit more gentle with my attacks instead of getting so carried away... it looks like he's not going to be able to take much more of this.' Ichigo thought as he dove down to attack again but was stopped when Grimmjow shot a cero at him. 'A cero? I knew he wasn't so weak to be taken down so easily.' it was a lot more difficult to part it than Ichigo had originally thought it would be but than again why was he assuming that it would be easy? It was the cero of the sixth espada. But with some more effort, it was done though Grimmjow was nowhere in sight. Hearing the swift sound of a sonido behind him, Ichigo spun around just in time to met Grimmjow's blade with his own.

... ... ...

_We were fighting one on one. Grimmjow seemed to be having a lot of fun as we fought. I was in pain, having been the only one taking any damage while the blunet hadn't even drawn his zanpakuto. Grimmjow caught my blade which he had been doing all night and I was really starting to wonder how he was doing it. There was a moment that our eyes were actually connected and I realized how close we were to each other. I didn't think that my face heating up at a time like this would be good and I didn't realize that I had dropped my guard until I felt the others foot make a solid connection with my gut. I spit out blood as I spiraled down, crashing into the road below. I tried to stand up, nearly failing but managed to somehow stay on my feet as I saw Grimmjow speeding for me, fist ready. Still off balance, I held Zangetsu in front of me and when my enemy was close enough, I swung. His fist went against my sword and was able to block as if it was nothing! Was this really the power of an arrancar? A sudden kick to the head, sent me crashing down the street until a railing finally stopped me. I sat there for a moment before trying to get up. If I thought simply standing up was hard earlier... that was nothing compared to this. Footsteps... I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer. I tried desperately to get up but couldn't there was nothing I could do. I couldn't move while he was unharmed and ready to kill me... what was I supposed to do? A shadow was cast over me... that's when I gave up. I looked up to meet my fate._

... ... ...

"Grimmjow!" the berry yelled, following the smoke down to where he had last seen the others body land. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I thought I told you to take it easy?" Ichigo yelled at himself as he searched. When his eyes finally landed on the motionless body of Grimmjow, his heart sank. He rushed over to kneel down next to him, carefully placing the others head on his lap. "Grimmjow wake up!" no response. "Grimmjow!" the substitute shinigami called again, still receiving no answer. "Damn it Grimmjow, get up!" he yelled pounding on his chest twice. No sign of life. "Grimmjow!" without knowing it, he had begun to cry.

... ... ...

_I saw him standing there in front of me... towering over me as if he were god. Even though I knew my death was going to be slow, painful, and merciless... I couldn't help but to think that at least my killer was as attractive as Grimmjow. He grabbed the collar of my ban-kai outfit and pulled me up harshly. I stared at him in worry-that's a lie. As much as I hate to admit it... it was fear. Straight out, blunt fear. Then it began. Hit after hit... punch after punch... I took it all while he just stood there laughing. At least he was enjoying himself. I wasn't sure if the pounding in my head was the result of a headache more so... my death? Or if it was just the sound of Grimmjow's fists beating against my skull. Probably both. Orihime... Rukia... Renji, Chad, Ishida, Yuzu, Karin, Dad... I knew I needed to protect them... I knew I had to. But what else was I supposed to fight with? I had nothing. Finally, the constant beating was done... I was in the air, slowly beginning to fall when another blow was delivered, sending me into the sky. I hadn't gotten too far up before a kick sent me once again into the crater I had made from my previous fall._

_"Is that all there is to your ban-kai?" I heard Grimmjow's voice but the words never really reached me. Honestly I was surprised that I was still alive but I couldn't think of that now, I needed to find a way out of this. "I gotta say you turned out to be a real disappointment." a way out, a way out... I needed a way out. There was a voice in my head though I couldn't exactly make out its words. "You used your ban-kai and all it gives you is average speed? Huh?" my hand tightened around the handle of Zangetsu and pulled it back behind me as if preparing for an attack though I didn't really tell it to. I felt a small jolt of energy and caught on. I had one move he wouldn't see coming. I didn't really have enough sense at the moment to wonder why my body had moved on it's own but then again, did it matter? It got me out of death even if for only a moment._

... ... ...

Ichigo had held a grudge on the blunet somewhere in the back of his mind. He just couldn't stop himself from laying attack after attack on the blunet for making him think that he had nothing better to do than die. He felt bad for it now but... maybe now was too late. It couldn't end like this. Not after everything he had done just to get the blunet's attention. Not after what he had come to realize.

... ... ...

_"Getsuga..." my attack started to form on the blade in my hand as I glared up at the man who had been trying to kill me before we even met. "Tenshou!" I yelled, firing the attack straight at him. It connected I know it did but I was shocked and disappointed to see that he was only majorly burnt. I panted heavily but was glad just to be on my feet again._

_"Damn... what was that?" Grimmjow mumbled to himself as he moved his burnt arms away from his face. "Ulquiorra didn't mention that move in his report about your attacks soul reaper. Not a word." while he was speaking, I had fallen back down to my knees but I still smirked up at him._

_"So maybe I won't be disappointing after all, arrancar." he threw his head back as he laughed._

_"Guess I might've been wrong about you. It may turn out, that you're worth killing after all."_

... ... ...

'There's something around me... it's warm... inviting... it holds things that I've never even known could exist. Wait just a fucking minute... why the Hell am I being touched?'

... ... ...

_"Ichigo..." I nearly jumped at the voice. It was the same one as earlier. It was **his** voice. "What are you smirking about?" I watched as black started to crawl out from the corner of my eye. A sign that **he** was trying to take over. "You're acting awfully confident, huh?" **he** taunted._

_'Hold on.' I told **him**, covering my eye. 'Just a little longer.'_

_"Ha! Do you really think you can handle this alone?" **he** had me there, there wasn't anything else that I could do and if there was then I couldn't do it without allowing him to take over more quickly. I looked back up at Grimmjow._

_'Damn it... he barely has a scratch. He took the full force of my Getsuga Tenshou and he acts like it was nothing. What do I do?'_

_"Hey soul reaper. Just how long are you gonna stand there?" I didn't answer. "Alright then, now it's my turn." he smirked before going to draw his zanpakuto for the first time. Tosen was suddenly behind him and it wasn't long until he took Grimmjow away. I tried to make him stay. I don't know why but even though I got my ass kicked... I kinda felt it would hurt more to see him leave. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Twice. That's twice he had given me his name... did he even know mine? He told me to remember his name... well it was then that I decided I'd make him memorize mine._

... ... ...

"What the Hell are you doing?" someone yelled as Ichigo got shoved away from the blunet's body but to the berry's liking, when he looked back, it was Grimmjow who had pushed him away. He sat up and glared death at Ichigo though didn't make a move to attack. "What the Hell are you crying about?"

"I thought I killed you, you asshole!" Ichigo yelled, wiping away the tears he didn't know were there.

"Heh... can't handle taking a life can ya?" Grimmjow chuckled, standing up, and picking Pantera up off the ground.

"I just don't want you to die!" Ichigo shouted before he could stop himself but luckily Grimmjow didn't seem to take it in the way he meant it.

"That's what we've been trying to do, you little fuck!" he yelled back before stabbing Pantera through Ichigo's wrist, pinning his entire arm to the ground. The teen just stared at it in shock, lucky to not feel much pain from it. "Fine then. If you won't fight to kill me..." he held his hand close it the others head. "Then I'll just kill you." he smirked before starting a cero.

'Now or never.' Ichigo told himself but still couldn't bring himself to say it. No. Everything that he had gone through... he had to say it. He had to! "I-" he stopped himself but when Grimmjow's cero grew, he forced it out. "I love you Grimmjow!" he yelled as he cringed back, waiting for the cero to kill him. That's twice now that he's made him feel like he was a dead man. The cero stopped and Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to look up at the blunet who gazed down at him shocked, confused, and... worried? Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head, looking around as if he was expecting to find the answer floating around as he avoided Ichigo's eyes.

"Wha.. what the... huh?" he finally spoke, looking back at Ichigo, really not knowing what to do in his extreme confusion. It was Ichigo's turn to look away.

"I... I said 'I love you.'"

"Since when?" the espada asked in disbelief.

"Since... since we first met..." Grimmjow laughed.

"You fell in love with me-the same sex enemy-while I was kicking yer ass?"

"Y-yes..." Grimmjow laughed harder. When he finally calmed himself down to a chuckle, he shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You really are pathetic..." he growled, his mood suddenly changing. He readied his cero once more but Ichigo didn't care... such a harsh rejection from this man was enough to make him _want_ to die. Just when he thought the blunet would deliver the final attack that would kill him, his hand was suddenly frozen in ice. They both looked over to see Rukia. She launched an attack that froze Grimmjow completely, leaving him to look like nothing more than a decoration.

"Ichigo!" she called as she ran over to said berry before bending down, trying to remove the sword through his wrist.

"That's a pretty incredible move." he said to keep from telling her how much he hated her for stopping Grimmjow from killing him. "When did you-ah!" he stopped when she moved it in a way that hurt.

"Don't speak, this is tricky. It's hard enough to get you free as is. It's really stuck." she said, using both hands. "The power that you were using certainly seems ridiculous too." Ichigo never met her eye, he seemed more interested in looking for signs of life in the frozen espada. "You're in bad shape."

"Just shut your mouth." the oranget mumbled and Rukia stopped messing with the sword to watch him.

"Ichigo..." there was something else that she wanted to say but couldn't as they both heard a loud cracking sound just before Grimmjow's arm pushed out of the ice to grab the girl's head.

"Don't underestimate me soul reaper." Ichigo had mixed emotions on seeing the blunet alive. "Did you think you could kill me by freezing me under a thin sheet of ice?" he had a valid point there. "You're an idiot!" he yelled before starting a cero.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called but there wasn't much he could do if anything at all. Grimmjow started laughing as the cero continued to grow, gaining power. The teen tried to move but was held down by the stubborn blade. Light suddenly flew across his skin and he pulled away, his hand steaming from the warning shot. Shinji. Ichigo didn't care. He just didn't care anymore. The only reason he even watched the fight was to see if Grimmjow got killed or not and things didn't look good for the panther. He was on his knees in a small crater in the road, glaring at Shinji who just seemed bored. He stood up as he turned, running for the blond.

"Now Grind!" he yelled and his zanpakuto glowed blue as if the blade itself was made of reiatsu. He was stopped however when a pale hand grabbed his wrist. He was an arrancar as well, that much was clear. He had black hair, skin as white and snow, and a bone head piece on his left side. Cold, emotionless, green eyes followed by the same color marks running down his face like tears gazed down at Grimmjow who glared back. "Ul...quiorra..."

"Our mission is complete. We're leaving." a bright light that tore through the sky, engulfed them, slowly carrying them up. No one said anything. They just watched them leave without a word. It wasn't Tosen this time... but it still hurt like Hell to watch him go for a second time.

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_  
><em> Quiet, like the snow.<em>  
><em> I know this isn't much but,<em>  
><em> I know I could I could be better.<em>

_I don't think I deserve it;_  
><em> selflessness find your way into my heart.<em>  
><em> All stars could be brighter.<em>  
><em> All hearts could be warmer.<em>

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_  
><em> Quiet, like the snow.<em>  
><em> Are we meant to be empty-handed<em>  
><em> I know I could I could be better.<em>

_I don't think I deserve it;_  
><em> selflessness find your way into my heart.<em>  
><em> All stars could be brighter.<em>  
><em> All hearts could be warmer.<em>  
><em> What would it take for things to be quiet?<em>  
><em> Find your way into my heart<em>  
><em> What would it take for things to be quiet?<em>  
><em> Find your way into my heart<em>  
><em> What would it take for things to be quiet?<em>

* * *

><p>Alrighty I hope you aren't too confused and if you are, re-read it until you aren't XD nah it's alright, the following chapters will have a normal format and such so it won't be so confusing and this one seemed a bit off but it'll get better just watch. Well I hope you like it enough to continue reading, I will no longer be using direct sayings or moments from the animemanga it's all my own from this point on. Oh and P.S. both the characters of "To Deny a Good Fate" and I are now taking questions. So if you have anything to ask them, write who it's to and the question. The character that you asked will answer the question directly. Here are some simply examples. Someone leaves a question for both Grimmjow and Ichigo.

**_(In the review)_ **

Grimmjow: What color is your hair?

Ichigo: How long have you been gay?

_**(At the end of the chapter) **_

Grimmjow:

What color is your hair? ~Tsk you blind? Look for your own god damn self. *turns away*

(other questions for Grimm)

Ichigo:

How long have you been gay? ~*blushes* Uh... um... well... *looks around nervously* About... I don't know, I've never liked girls to begin with so... ever since I remember I guess.

(other questions for Ichi)

Understand how it works? I think that this will be a fun little thing to do and I would love to hear your guys' questions for them as they continue to grow. These questions can be for anyone that has been introduced in the story so right now, you couldn't ask a question to Aizen cuz he's not there yet. You can ask more than one question and to more than one character but please, for my sake, don't ask too many questions cuz that just gives me more to do. Anyway, that was long... I'll leave you alone now. I hope to see some reviews and questions. *waves* Bye-bye.


	2. What Happens Now?

**Alright, I got a few late questions but uh... yeah. Here they are. _  
><em>**

**... ... ... ... ..._  
><em>**

**Grimmjow:**

**1)** **What was going through your mind when Ichigo told you that he loved you?**_ ~Tsk the fucking kid was just saying shit so I wouldn't kill him. *starts walking away* I admit it stopped me momentarily because it was confusing... *slightly __turns back, an evil glint in his eye* But it didn't help him in the end._

**2)** **Have you ever had someone say they love you before?**_ ~*thinks* N... no... he's... he was the first to- *realizes what he's saying* Why would I care? He's just another person that will die by my hand! _

_**Ichigo:**_

**1) You said that Grimmjow's rejection was enough to make you WANT to die... are you gonna try to kill yourself?**_ ~Uhh... *looks around nervously* N-no. Why would I do such a stupid thing? People need me... I couldn't just abandon them to... to... *sighs* I've thought about it but I'm not planning anything. _

**2) What do you look for in a guy?**_ ~Uh... well... until I met Grimmjow, I wasn't looking and I don't think I'll start. I'm set on Grimmjow. _

_**Ulquiorra:**_

**1) You don't seem very interested in anything so do you even have any hobbies?**

~Suki: _I'm sorry to disappoint everyone but Ulquiorra is on a very important mission at the moment and couldn't make it to answer. _

~Random Person: _She sent him to go get her more Monster. _

~Suki: _*takes off my shoe and throws it at his head* Silence! I keel you! _

(Whenever you see a message like this it means that I have not yet developed the character into DGF)

_**Suki:**_

**1) Do you own any Bleach plushies?**_ ~*starts crying* N-no b-but I really, really want lots of them so I can play with them and cuddle with them and tell everyone that I own them! *cries on _contestantnumber2's _shoulder* Make the mean people stop!_ T-T

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sooner or Later" or Breaking Benjamin**

**Suki: Hey look up. *points up***

**Grimm: *looks up* What the Hell?**

**Ichi: *looks up as well* Since when did mushrooms fly?**

**Suki: *laughs softly* And that's why I don't eat carrots...**

**Ichi: That doesn't make any sense!**

**Suki: *chuckles* Exactly.**

* * *

><p>The sixth Espada sighed deeply as he lie in bed, running his fingers over the stub that was his left arm. Adapting to life with only one arm was so much harder than he had ever even bothered to imagine. The cuts, bruises, and burns on his body weren't that painful anymore, most of the sting from the medicine he was given had already worn off so he was just lying around, waiting for everything to heal completely.<p>

_'I love you Grimmjow!' _Ichigo's voice rang in his head.

"He sounded so serious... maybe he wasn't just trying to avoid being killed-what am I saying? Why the fuck am I even thinking about that worthless shit head?" Grimmjow growled at himself.

"Sulking around are ya?" a familiar voice asked and the blunet sighed, sitting up to see the tall figure in his doorway. "So who kicked yer ass?" Nnoitra snickered, causing the other to growl.

"If you don't have any sake you better get the fuck out." Grimmjow growled fiercely at the other who just smirked, holding up a case of the panther's favorite toxic liquid.

* * *

><p><em>"You really are pathetic..." Grimmjow growled as he readied his bright red cero beside my head. I closed my eyes, tears escaping them to roll down my face before jumping down to the ground, mixing into the pool of blood at my feet. I was pinned to something, a wall maybe, held in place by the Espada's zanpakuto that was ran through my hands. For so long now, Grimmjow has been torturing me, continuously reminding me that I was pathetic, useless, worthless, and a waste. Finally it seemed like he was going to finish me. There was no ice to save me this time, no one would come... no one cared enough to.<em>

... ... ... ... ...

A mess of orange hair shot up, nearly screaming. He was sweating, panting, confused, and terrified.

"A nightmare... it was just a nightmare." he repeated as he curled into himself. The oranget was in pain and his body was on fire. Was it just really hot in his room or was it the effect of the cero? Whatever it was, he knew he had been slowly tortured, he knew... that Grimmjow had killed him. A bad dream, just a bad dream... or was it really... a good one?

* * *

><p>Grimmjow placed his now empty sake bottle on the small table before going to lay down on his bed. He only had two bottles so far which really had no effect on him. He wanted to have so much, he couldn't think. The hangover in the morning and all day tomorrow would suck royally but it would be worth forgetting Ichigo tonight. But he suddenly didn't feel like drinking anymore. The blunet growled as the simple line the boy had said to him still ran through his mind. He rested his forearm over his eyes. Nnoitra lied on top him, lifting the others legs to his sides. "Get the Hell off me." Grimmjow warned him.<p>

"Come on Grimmjow, lets have a bit of fun."

"No. I don't bottom for anyone and certainly not you!" he shouted before punching the other.

"Come on Grimm..." the fifth pouted, standing up from the fall.

"If yer gonna be a bitch then get out. And stop calling me that." Grimmjow stated calmly, nodding toward the door.

"I've been patient with you for a long time now, don't make me force you!" Nnoitra yelled, stepping closer to the bed but stopped at the sound of another voice.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm about to kick Nnoitra's ass if he doesn't get the Hell out of my room." the panther answered the fourth as he walked in.

"Head back to your quarters, I must speak with Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said calmly. The other raised an eyebrow in curiosity while the tall man just growled before marching out the door, slamming it behind him.

"What do _you_ want?" Grimmjow asked rudely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have a new assignment."

* * *

><p>As the oranget woke from sleep, he wasn't that surprised to find Renji and Rukia waiting for him in his room. He sat up, sighing as he ran his hands through his hair before wrapping his arms around his knees as he brought them up to his chest.<p>

"What do you two want?" he asked more rudely than he should have.

"Get dressed, we're going to Urahara's." Renji said, equally rude.

"Hmp... I'm not going." the boy shot, flopping back down on his bed, turning his back to the other two.

"Ichigo you need to come with us to train." Rukia pleaded.

"You got your ass kicked again by the same arrancar and the first time, all you did was train to beat him the next time you saw him but you lost again and this time you don't want to get stronger?" Renji snapped. "What about the next time you two meet? He'll kill you!" he shouted.

'Maybe that's what I want.' Ichigo thought though he knew better than to voice it. Renji grabbed the foot of his bed and flipped it just enough to make the teen roll off of it and onto the floor. "What the Hell Renji? I'm not in the mood for your shit right now!" the oranget yelled, climbing back onto the bed.

"What the Hell is wrong with you Ichigo? Ever since your last fight with Grimmjow, you haven't been acting like yourself." the red head sighed, speaking calmly now. "What happened during that fight of yours?" Ichigo looked down sadly, not meeting their eyes. What was he supposed to say?

'I fell in love with the _man_ that's trying to kill me, got harshly rejected when I confessed, and now I _want_ him to kill me. Yeah right.' he tried to think about some other ways he could tell them without actually telling them and also without lying. No success. There was only one way he could think to shut them up. "Fine let's go."

... ... ... ... ...

"Come on Ichigo, fight seriously!" Renji yelled at the berry who dodged the others sword when it nearly took off his head. He only came to shut them up, he never said he would fight but the shinigami continued to attack him so he just ran, dodged, and blocked. He wasn't in the mood to fight, he didn't want to. There was no point in training to get stronger if he was just going to let Grimmjow kill him anyway. "There's something up with that arrancar, isn't there? What happened? What did he do to you?" Ichigo didn't answer. "If you won't kill him, then I will." he stopped when Ichigo's blade was pressed to his throat hard enough to sting, maybe even draw a few drops of blood.

"If you kill him, I'll kill you. He's mine." Ichigo growled, his eyes glowing gold. Why was he so serious about this? Renji swung at him to get him away.

"Good then pretend I'm him and fight!" Ichigo was about to attack but froze at the others words.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, cautiously stepping a bit closer to him but he turned his back to all of them.

"You'll never be him." the berry said calmly though the pain that he tried to hide was clearly there. That was all he said before leaving.

... ... ... ... ...

Upon entering his room, Ichigo shut the door and leaned against it, looking down at the ground. He remained like that for a few minutes before slowly sliding down it, holding his head as tears coursed down his face. What was he doing?

* * *

><p>A small garganta opened in the sky and instantly, before Ulquiorra could stop him, Grimmjow took off in the opposite direction. Their mission was to retrieve the arrancar that had left Hueco Mundo and was now causing problem that interfered with Aizen's plans but the sixth Espada had something else in mind. Ulquiorra decided it would be easier to just let him run around for a little bit while he collected the stray arrancar then he can pick him up along the way. Fighting with him now would just ensure that nothing would get done.<p>

As the panther came up to the house he was looking for, he peered into one of the windows, glad to find that it was Ichigo's. He opened the window and sat in the windowsill. He could've just tore a whole in the wall but that would be "going against Aizen" and he really didn't feel like losing his other arm. Grimmjow was surprised to find that Ichigo was curled up in a ball, crying.

"Oi what are you crying over this time?" he called in annoyance. Ichigo's head shot up to see him. His eyes were red and full of water, his cheeks were stained with tears, and he looked all too vulnerable. Was this guy really worth killing?

"Grimmjow!" the teen shouted, jumping up to wrap his arms around the unsuspecting Espada who nearly fell backwards out of the window but held onto the wall for support. "Grimmjow I love you, I love you, I love you! Please don't leave again-I want to go with you! I don't want to be here anymore!" he shouted, burying his face into the others chest. He was dreaming. Grimmjow wouldn't really be there, asking him why he was crying. Grimmjow would've crushed his house, walked in, and killed him just like that. This was a dream. This is where he could tell Grimmjow everything he's wanted to for so long. "Please don't leave me again, I love you, I want to be with you!" Grimmjow was frozen. What was he supposed to do? He could feel the others tears rolling down his bare chest, they were cold yet somehow inviting. Well at least this answered his question... the kid really _was_ in love with him and not just saying it. Something in the back of his mind told him that this was his perfect chance... but for what? It wasn't telling him to kill him so what else was he supposed to do?

"W-what the Hell are you doing? Get off me!" the blunet yelled, shoving the berry away. Aggressiveness. Could it be that Grimmjow really was there with him in his room? He fell back, falling off the bed that was just under him, allowing his head to connect with floor. Pain. Yup... Grimmjow was definitely there.

"G-Grimmjow y-you're... you're here..." Ichigo stuttered as he sat up, trying to ignore the pain in his head. Wait... everything that he had just said... the teen blushed fiercely, embarrassed by what had just happened. They avoided meeting the others eyes as they stood in complete silence. Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember why he came here in the first place. Just hearing all that was enough to cloud his mind, even get him to take the words seriously but he still wondered what they meant exactly.

_'I want to go with you-I don't want to be here anymore!'_

What was that supposed to mean? Did he really want to go back to Hueco Mundo with him? Los Noches wasn't exactly a friendly place-surely Aizen would force him to do something that he didn't want to. Why the Hell was he even thinking about it? It wasn't going to happen! The kid was fucking with his head and that made the blunet want to kill him more. Wasn't _that_ why he was here?

"I... I'm sorry Grimmjow... I just... thought you weren't really here... and that I was just dreaming..." Ichigo explained slowly.

"Tsk whatever." Grimmjow inwardly growled. He shouldn't have just stood there, he should've killed the kid the moment he touched him. "I wanna fight so hurry up and get ready, I want you at full strength."

"No."

"What was that?" Grimmjow glared down at the boy.

"I said 'no.' I'm not fighting you Grimmjow."

What was Grimmjow doing? He just sat in Ichigo Kurosaki's window as if he didn't care that the boy didn't want to fight. It was as if he didn't mind that they sat in silence... it seemed like he just wanted to sit there with him and talk though he didn't know what to say. Neither of them spoke, Grimmjow just glared at him while Ichigo avoided his eyes and apologized. What were they doing? Didn't Grimmjow want to kill him? So why was he just sitting there as if in a daze? Whatever be the reason, they needed to leave before the soul reapers caught up with them. "Grimmjow." he called, startling the other who quickly turned to see him. He stood a ways from them, holding onto an unconscious arrancar. "Our mission is complete, it's time to go."

'Shit how long was he there? Did he hear what Ichigo said and did he... see my reaction?' the sixth thought nervously but stood, stepping out into the chilly evening air. "Tsk you're early."

"Wait!" Ichigo called, rushing to his window. Grimmjow held his breath, knowing what he was going to demand.

'Not in front of Ulquiorra kid, just drop it.' he told the other in his mind before slightly turning to see him. "What do you want?"

"I told you not to leave, didn't I?" the boy exclaimed, his eyes allowing a few tears to escape.

"Shut up soul reaper, the only reason you're still alive is because I'm leaving. Consider yourself lucky." the blue haired Espada shouted, hoping that it would make him change the subject.

"That's not what I'm talking about, I want to go with you!" the boy cried desperately. Of course he wouldn't just drop it and of course he had to go and say something stupid like that in front of Ulquiorra, the worst person to tell. He'd go straight to Aizen about it and the boy would be kidnapped and then he'd have to deal with him ever day as well as all the other Espada teasing him about being gay and fucking a shinigami, which he would never do. It wasn't so much that he was worried about what everyone else thought-he didn't give a fuck about that he just... wasn't sure what he would do if he had to see the kid every day. The oranget was able to stir up his mind and cloud his senses with nothing but his words. He didn't want to think about the boy, he hated how he got him thinking, and he hated the feeling the he gave him most of all. It was new, strange, and he didn't know what it was. He hated it and more than that, he hated Ichigo. He wanted to kill him to stop this feeling from entering his mind. It was confusing and it made his chest burn as if there were fire underneath his skin. He didn't understand it and that worried him, in a sense, it even scared him at some points.

"Get over it! It's not gonna happen so just stop yer fucking dreaming!" Grimmjow yelled back at him.

"Interesting." Ulquiorra pitched in.

"You shut the Hell up!" the other barked at the emotionless man. "Tsk lets just get going, I'm sick of being here." he demanded and Ulquiorra opened a garganta in response.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled but said man didn't turn back as he stepped toward the darkness that would take him back home. "Grimmjow please just hold on!" he sighed and turned around.

"What the Hell is it?" he growled, annoyed. He looked down at the now freely crying boy.

"Just... just look me in the eye... and tell me you don't want me." he said seriously, staring him straight in the eye. Grimmjow froze again, his eyes locked onto the others. Where was this coming from? Why was he so desperate to get the blunet to stay with him? Was he even thinking about what would happen to them if the shinigami caught them together?

'Damn it...' Grimmjow growled at himself, tearing his eyes away from the others. 'The kid's making me think again.' he just got his mind cleared and he didn't want that to be engulfed in that confusing cloud that the oranget gave him. "I don't want you." he said seriously, still avoiding a connection between their eyes. He turned back to his exit, glaring at his pale associate.

"Grimmjow!"

"What?" the blunet yelled in anger, turning once again to the teenaged shinigami.

"Look me in the eye..." the berry looked angry now. "And say that again." why the Hell did he keep freezing up like that? Why was this kid suddenly acting so determined? Did he really think that he could convince him? Fuck him. Grimmjow took a deep breath before returning the others glare.

"We must get going, the shinigami are on their way." Ulquiorra stated calmly but the other arrancar ignored him, focusing solely on the soul reaper below him.

"I. Don't. Want. You." the oranget's eyes widened and the arrancar just smirked. Finally, he was in control. "In fact, I hate you." his eyes started to water as the man he loved stepped into the darkness to leave him yet again for the third time.

"Even if you hate me..." he heard Ichigo mumble. Against everything his mind screamed at him, he turned his head to see the boy that managed to fuck him up so badly. His head was down and he didn't move for a few moments before slowly raising his head to give Grimmjow the sweetest smile he could manage through his tears.

'Shit...'

"I'll still love you." Ichigo said sweetly. Grimmjow quickly turned away and the garganta slowly closed.

"Quit yer dreaming..." he mumbled sadly just before the garganta closed. Once they were gone, Ichigo let the full force of his tears out. He flopped down onto his bed, hugging his pillow to his face as he sobbed and screamed into it. When he heard the light sounds of footsteps, he looked up to see Rukia in his windowsill and Renji standing outside. The small girl gasped when she saw his tears, never before had anyone seen him cry. What had happened?

"Ichigo what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling on his bed to place her hand on his cheek gently.

"The arrancar were just here, weren't they? What did they want?" Renji asked, sticking his head into the room. Anger suddenly filled the berry and he slapped the girl's hand away and shoved her toward the window.

"Get out!" he yelled as he did so.

"Ichigo what the Hell is wrong with you?" Renji shouted as he grabbed his partner to keep her from falling off the bed and hurting herself.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" he repeatedly yelled as he shook his head violently, his fingers tangled in his hair, gripping the bright strands tightly. Seriously... what the Hell had happened to him?

"Ichigo please calm down." Rukia pleaded before grabbing his shoulders tightly as if telling him that she was there and she wanted to help. "Ichigo just tell me what-" she was forced to stop when the oranget punched her, sending her off the bed. Seeing this, Renji jumped on top of him, pinning him down.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" he struggled against the man above him but in this state, he wasn't a threat.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" the other yelled. Ichigo slowly let up on struggling as his voice lowered and fresh tears flowed out of his eyes.

"Leave me alone... leave me alone... just leave me alone..."

"Answer me-" the red head stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked over to see its owner - Rukia.

"Leave him." Renji growled, glaring down at the sobbing boy. "It's the best thing we can do for him right now." the girl said calmly and the other seemed to be thinking about it.

"Whatever." he finally said as he got off of him. The moment Renji was off, Ichigo curled into a ball, facing the wall as he continuously repeated that "he was gone." What was that supposed to mean and who was he talking about? As they started out, Rukia looked back at her friend, feeling like she was somehow guilty.

"If you ever need us-"

"GET! OUT!" he yelled as he pushed the girl out of his window before slamming it shut. The glass shook and he thought that the window might shatter but right now, he honestly didn't care about anything.

* * *

><p>Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked down the halls of Los Noches in silence. Grimmjow watched the other who walked in front of him, trying to figure out what he was thinking even though it was an impossible task. He knew what the pale Espada was going to, he'd wait until after he explained how the mission went then he would bring up everything that happened between him and the Kurosaki kid. Then Aizen would decided that since Ichigo wanted to be here, surely the "god" would send for him, and he'd pin Ichigo in Grimmjow's room, saying that the boy only wanted to be there to be with Grimmjow.<p>

"We're here." Ulquiorra said, knocking the other out of thought. He hadn't realized that he had spaced out like that but he said nothing as Ulquiorra opened the big double doors and they walked in. Standing in front of Aizen's over sized throne were Yammy, Luppi, Wonderweiss, and the girl that had come to join them to "protect her friends," Ichigo being one of them. The brunet greeted them as Grimmjow dropped the limp body of the rouge arrancar which had been given to him by his fellow Espada to carry. Someone came in and took the girl wordlessly. She'd most likely be tortured until she told them everything that she had found out either that or she would be a good little girl and just tell them. Either way, she was going to die no matter how you look at it. Aizen started rambling on about Orihime and her powers or whatever. Ulquiorra was among the others but the blunet stayed a ways behind everyone else. He didn't want anything to do with this until he heard something about him and his left arm.

"Impossible! That's crazy Lord Aizen, it can't be done! _Grimmjow_? Director general Tosen turned his arm into ashes!" the red headed girl turned to see the one she was supposed to heal as Luppi continued on though no one was listening to him and his annoying ass voice. "How is she going to heal something that doesn't exist?" Orihime started walking over to the blunet. "She's not a god!" Grimmjow watched the girl carefully as she stood in front of him, barely coming up to his chest. Could she really give him his arm back?

"Santen Kesshun." she said quietly before two pedals of her hair clips took to the air in golden streaks before moving over Grimmjow's left side, creating a solid gold shield over it. "Now I... I reject."

"Hey! Are you listening girl?" Luppi yelled as he spun around to face the two behind him. "If you're putting on an act in a pathetic attempt to save yourself, you might as well stop it!" he pointed an accusing finger at the girl. "Should I see proof you haven't any power and there's no reason to keep someone like you-" he stopped, seeing that the blunet's arm was in the process of forming itself underneath the golden glow. "A-alive." he finished, staring at the arm that wasn't there just a few moments ago. "Wha... h-h-how?" Grimmjow just stared at his new left arm in both amazement and disbelief. "This is beyond the point of healing... wha-what sorcery is this? What did you do girl?" he yelled, trying to find a way that would make it seem as if Orihime really had no powers. Aizen went on to explain what he had gathered about her powers but of course Grimmjow wasn't listening. He just got his arm back and the only he was interested in was seeing if everything worked the way it should. He turned over and clenched it into a fist, observing it as he did so.

"Hey girl." Grimmjow called and she turned to see him. He turned around at pointed to his back. "Come heal one more thing." she walked back over to him and began her work. Seeing this, Luppi turned back to him, a bit of fear running through him.

"Just what do you think you're doing Grimmjow?" he growled as the scar over the six tattooed on the lower right side of Grimmjow's back went away as if it was never there. Without answering, the former sixth Espada turned his head to the other, revealing his murderous grin. He was suddenly in front of the sixth with his arm through his chest. "Grimmjow... you bastard." Luppi wheezed out.

"You're days are done. Goodbye..." he lifted his hand up, his fingers curled over his palm. "Mr. ..." a red cero started to form in the palm of his hand. "Ex number six." he fired the cero and when it cleared, the man in front of him no longer had anything above his waist. He was gone. Dead. Murdered. What was left of the body fell to the floor and sixth Espada started to laugh devilishly. "It's back! My power's back! The sixth Espada is Grimmjow again!" Yammy just glared at him like he was crazy, Wonderweiss watched curiously like always, Ulquiorra kept his eyes closed as if he didn't want to see it, and Orihime stared at him in complete fear. None of them mattered to Grimmjow, just had just gotten his arm back and had taken back his rightful title as the sixth Espada. What else did he have to worry about? What else did he have to care about?

... ... ... ... ...

As Grimmjow walked into his room, he locked the door, even though he knew it was pointless, and leaned up against it, glaring down at the floor.

'What's his game? What is he up to? Blackmail? No that's not like him.' the more he thought about it, the more confused and frustrated he got. "What the Hell are you up to Ulquiorra?" he growled as if said person could hear him. He walked over the his bed and lied down. The fourth hadn't told Aizen about what happened with Ichigo. The question was _why_? 'He'll eventually tell Aizen and I'll be forced to see the kid everyday. Most likely the kid would sneak into my bed and try to make a few moves and...' he stopped his thinking right there before turning to slam his head into the wall, feeling a little bit blood rolling down his face. Why the fuck did that thought arouse him? He turned his head to see the door when he heard a knock. 'Who the Hell knocks around here? Why don't they just walk in like everyone else? It'd save me the effort of getting up to answer it.' he thought as he walked over, unlocked the door, and opened it to see who was on the other side. Of course... Ulquiorra. "Oh it's you." he said rudely as he walked back over to his bed to sit back down. "What the Hell do you want?"

"We need to talk." he said simply as he shut and locked the door. Grimmjow growled, knowing what he wanted to about but the question of _why_ he didn't tell Aizen still stood. "What is going on between you and Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Hmp how the fuck should I know?" Ulquiorra just stared blankly at him. "The kid's in love with me but there's nothing "going on" and there's defiantly no "us." There never will be and as you heard me, I hate him and want to kill him. There's nothing else to it." the panther answered, dismissing the subject. If he really wanted to kill him, why was he just sitting here with him and _not_ making any move to attack the boy?

"I see." the pale man said calmly before walking over to the other, picking up a cloth along the way. Once he got to him, he pressed the towel to the blunet's bleeding forehead so it could absorb the flowing crimson liquid.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" he growled though made no move to stop him. In truth, he was a bit curious to know why he was suddenly acting so out of character, he was acting... kind. Grimmjow didn't like it one bit. He liked the other more when he was just an emotionless bastard that never bothered him.

"Attending to your injury."

"Well stop it." he growled, pushing his hand away. "I don't want your pity."

"This is not pity Grimmjow." the pale man insisted, pressing the towel back to his forehead. "This is what is known as compassion." he stated as if he was experimenting with the emotion. The bastard. Since when did he give a shit about emotions?

"Tsk... fine just hurry it up." they stood in the silence that surrounded them as Ulquiorra cleaned his wound. Once that was done, he sat next to Grimmjow on his bed. "What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked suspiciously.

"So Kurosaki loves you?"

'This guy's really starting to piss me off. Since when did he fucking care about anything?' "I guess but what does it matter?" they were quiet for some time.

"What is love?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked, shocked by the sudden question. 'Okay he's _really_ acting weird.'

"What is love?" Ulquiorra asked again, turning his head the meet he others eyes.

"Uh... well..." the sixth looked away from the green eyes that bore into him as he thought of a possible way to explain it. Why was he even trying? He didn't care and this wasn't his problem. "How the Hell should I know?" he shouted even though he did know, he knew it very well though he didn't yet understand it. "If you want to know so badly, go ask Kurosaki!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he lied down, turning onto his side so that his back was to the other. Why was he suddenly so interested? Geez the guy was way too hard to even bother trying to understand. Without another word, Ulquiorra stood and exited the room. Grimmjow sighed, touching his forehead where Ulquiorra had aided. 'Damn it... what's up with him?' he let his mind wander on that subject but in no time at all, his thoughts turned to Ichigo.

_"I don't want you-in fact I hate you."_

He felt his chest, feeling for a deep wound though he found none. If his chest didn't have any injuries... then why did something beneath it hurt so much?

... ... ... ... ...

As the fourth Espada walked down the walls of Los Noches with no real direction, he thought perhaps a bit too much. 'Love...' he stopped in the middle of the hall when he decided... he was _going_ to find out what it was.

_I want a normal life_  
><em>Just like a<em>_ new born child__  
>I am a lover hater<em>_  
>I am an instigator<em>_  
>You are an oversight<em>_  
>Don't try to compromise <em>_  
>I'll learn to love to hate it<em>_  
>I am not integrated<em>

_Just call my name__  
>You'll be okay<em>_  
>Your scream is burning through my veins<em>

_Sooner or later you're gonna hate it_  
><em> Go ahead and throw your life away<em>  
><em> Driving me under, leaving me out there<em>  
><em> Go ahead and throw your life away <em>

_You're like an infantile_  
><em> I knew it all the while<em>  
><em> You sit and try to play me<em>  
><em> Just like you see on TV<em>  
><em> I am an oversight<em>  
><em> Just like a parasite<em>  
><em> Why am I so pathetic<em>  
><em> I know you won't forget it<em>

_Just call my name__  
>You'll be okay<em>_  
>Your scream is burning through my veins<em>

_ Sooner or later you're gonna hate it_  
><em> Go ahead and throw my life away<em>  
><em> Driving me under, leaving me out there<em>  
><em> Go ahead and throw my life away<em>

_ Sooner or later you're gonna hate it_  
><em> Go ahead and throw our life away<em>  
><em> Driving me under, leaving me out there<em>  
><em> Go ahead and throw our life away<em>

_Ooooo  
>Throw our life away<em>  
><em> Ooooo<em>  
><em> Throw our life away<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and questions would be great. See you next chapter-oh and if anyone finds my mind, could you please return it to me? *chuckles nervously* I kinda lost it...<strong>


	3. Confusing Turns

Well apparently no one likes to talk to the characters so I'm just going to stop doing it (the only people who actually do it are the ones that know the plot so it's not really fair). However, since my wonderful friend, contestantnumber2 likes to interact with my characters, I'm giving her her own little section to do that in. If you don't care about it, then fine, don't read it but knowing me and Kim... heheh... it's gonna be funny, violent, and sometimes joyous while others very sad... either way, it'll be fun. Kim is a really big help with this and all my other fics so I want her to be apart of it and this is what I came up with so if you don't like it then just skip over it. But if you do like it then keep up with it and if you really want to, PM me with what you would want to say and I'll throw it in, in which case, the characters and Kim can react to it as well. Oh and just two little spoilers... the first... *chuckles* I hope you enjoy Grimmjow's insane moment. And the second... Kim I really, really, really love you! She gave me the most epic definition of love and then allowed me to use it! Iz lovez her! X3

**... ... ... ... ...**

**contestantnumber2 (Kim)Time!**

Kim: *runs over to Ichi and hugs him tightly* You don't need Grimm, you're too good for him and he'll never deserve your love. But I understand how you feel so I'm going to hold my tongue and not say anything too bad about the asshole. *flips Grimm the bird*

Grimm: The fuck was that for? I didn't do anything!

Kim: Shut up! You're the reason he's like this! I hate you so much right now!

Grimm: Well I hate you too! *folds his arms over his chest* And why the Hell would I care if he's a pathetic waste of life? He was worthless before he was even born!

**... ... ... ... ...**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Call Your Name" or Daughtry

Suki: *chases Shiro with a rubber sword* Get back here with my Bleach!

Ichi: Run! Don't let her have it!

Shiro: *keeps running* Sorry, King's orders.

* * *

><p>The black haired girl sat awkwardly in her seat. There was a gloomy atmosphere around the dinner table and no one spoke. She finally stood and marched toward the stairs.<p>

"Karin leave him alone, he asked that no one bother him." Yuzu pleaded with her sister.

"I don't care! He has to come down sometime! It's been three days days and he hasn't eaten anything!" she called angrily as she quickly made her way up the stairs to her brother's room. "Ichigo! Ichigo open up!" she shouted as she pounded on his door.

"Go away." a muffled voice called on the other side.

"Just come down and eat with us and I'll be satisfied okay?" he didn't answer. "Ichigo." she growled in warning.

"I don't want to."

"If you don't at least eat something than you're gonna-"

"I said go away!" he yelled, startling the girl.

"Karin..." Yuzu whispered from the top of the stairs. "I think it would be best if we leave him alone for awhile longer..." in her shock and confusion, Karin left with her twin. Ichigo lay in bed in his room, the same place he had been refusing to leave for the past three days. He cried whenever his mind forced him to remember what the man he loved had said to him the last time they met.

_"I don't want you-in fact I hate you."_

Fresh tears fell from his eyes from simply thinking of the words. How could he have said that while looking him in the eye? He couldn't the first time so maybe... no. How could the Espada ever love a worthless, desperate human like him? Grimmjow was a hollow and Ichigo was a soul reaper. They weren't meant to be together and he knew it though he couldn't help it. He was in love with the enemy and that was that. Though it was a one sided love, he didn't care. He would love Grimmjow until the other led him into taking his last breath. Ichigo wished that when he died and went to Soul Society, he would have memory of the blunet so he could continue to love him even after death.

"Where are you Grimmjow? Why haven't you come back to take my life?" the teen looked out the window as if trying to find the other. "I just can't get you-"

* * *

><p>"-out of my mind!" Grimmjow growled, tearing his eyes away from the window. He didn't even know why he looked outside anyway. He felt as if the sky had called to him and just had to look to see if there was anything out there.<p>

_"Grimmjow!"_ the kid's voice rang loudly in his head. _"Please don't leave again-I want to go with you!"_ the panther held his head, tangling his fingers in his hair as if it would help. _"I don't want to be here anymore!"_ he resorted to repeatedly bashing his head into the wall next to him, not caring about the blood that ran down his face as if it were a race to fall onto the sheets below first. _"Even if you hate me..."_ he stopped and looked around his room, looking for the owner of the voice that sounded like it was right behind him. _"I'll still love you."_ it felt as though the soft, slightly cracked voice was right beside his ear, whispering the sweet words. _"I love you."_ he swatted viciously at the air around him, trying to rid himself of the haunting voice. _"Please don't leave me again..."_ he threw the first thing his hand could grab toward the door where there the voice had wandered. _"I love you..."_

"Get out of my head! Just get out!" Grimmjow yelled, holding his head once more.

_"I want to be with you."_

"Just leave me the Hell alone!" he screamed and the room was completely silent other than his panting. Did he do it? Did he finally get rid of that torturing voice? He started to chuckle when the voice didn't return and after a minute without it, he started laughing which soon turned into hysterical, demonic laughter that continued to ring throughout his room and even the halls beyond his door.

"Mr. Six?" a small voice came from outside his room and he held his breath. "Mr. Grimmjow, sir?" why did it sound like that soul reaper's voice? "Are you okay?" he rushed over to the door and yanked it open just to make sure it wasn't Ichigo. He looked down to see a little arrancar. Upon seeing him, she pointed up to his head. "Are you okay?" she asked, referring to his bloody face. He slammed the door just as fast as he had opened it. He didn't know why but he was slightly disappointed seeing that it wasn't the orange haired teenager. He slid down his door, holding his head.

"What the Hell is wrong with me? Why the Hell does his voice keep haunting me? I have to kill him-I have to. It'll end this torment. I'll kill him heheheh... I'll kill him. Yeah..." he stood up and staggered over to his fridge where he kept all his sake. "I'll kill him... I'll kill him." he mumbled as he opened his first bottle.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think is wrong with him?"<p>

"That's what I was about to ask you!" Rukia shouted in frustration. Kisuke held up both hands in surrender.

"Calm down, calm down. I was just saying that you know him better than any of us so you should be able to talk to him."

"I already tried. I barely touched him and he hit me..." she looked down concerned. "He was crying." Kisuke looked interested now.

"Was he now?" he asked, looking to his left as Ururu brought in some tea and left.

"I'm really worried about him... do you think there's anything we can do for him?" the blond man seemed to be thinking about it, his hat created a shadow that covered his eyes when he looked down.

"No. There's nothing we can do for a depressed human that rejects all form of help." he said as he slightly looked up, the shadow still cast. "The only thing we can do for him now is give him space until he decides he wants to open up about what made him in this state. It's only been three days Rukia, it'll take some more time than that." the girl sighed as she stood up and turned toward the exit.

"Thank you."

"Oh and one more thing." she turned back to see him. "Even if you do come into contact with him." he turned his head slightly to see the small girl. "I advice you not to talk to him and if you have to, don't speak of his condition. Wait until he's ready." Rukia nodded and left. She tried to tell herself that there was nothing she could do but that only made her feel more useless. She made her way to the Kurosaki Residence, once there, she knocked on the door, and entered when allowed. Not too long ago, she decided it would be best if she lived with Renji at Kisuke's shop because the berry started acting oddly so she figured he just needed space. Looking back on that decision, it was a wise one considering the oranget's current condition. Rukia made conversation with the family but everyone knew why she was really there. She wanted to see Ichigo.

"He's still up in his room and he won't come down." Karin stated, folding her arms over her chest. Everyone averted their eyes to the floor at the thought of the depressed boy.

"May I... may I see him?" she asked as if he were a prized possession that only royalty got the pleasure of laying eyes on.

"You can try, he yelled at me last night for trying to get him to come down for dinner." Karin spoke when no one else would. The berry was a completely taboo subject now. Without another word, Rukia stood and headed up the stairs to Ichigo's room. She took a deep breath before knocking lightly as if coming on too strongly would anger him and he wouldn't allow her in like he had denied everyone else.

"Go. Away." the berry's voice rang from the other side of the door that separated them. The dark haired shinigami knew that Kisuke was right when he said that she shouldn't talk to him and to just give him space until he was ready but she was just too worried about him to just leave him. She wanted to help in anyway possible though she wasn't really sure how she was going to do that when he didn't want help.

"Ichigo it's Rukia. Will you please open the door." his voice didn't speak and there were no sounds indicating that he was moving. "Ichigo?" she asked, worried that she had said something wrong. Maybe asking him to open the door wasn't the right thing to say right off the bat. Suddenly she could hear the sound of sheets being moved, followed by footsteps that came closer to the door. Was he going to let her in? Was he ready to talk now? The lock on the door clicked and the footsteps left before the blankets were moved again. 'Of course not.' the girl thought before knocking once more on the now locked door.

"I said go away didn't I?" Ichigo called in warning. Rukia sighed before walking back downstairs. Kisuke was right... leaving him be was the best thing they could do for him right now.

* * *

><p>Stumbling, Grimmjow made it to his bed, mumbling curses at Ichigo. He finally got to that state of drunk where he couldn't think straight only problem was... he was still thinking about the orange haired teenager. He was severely drunk, thinking about another man that he was attract to though that must wasn't a surprise, who wouldn't be attracted to him, and he had just climbed into bed. Something that he would regret greatly when he sobered up was going to happen and it wouldn't take too long for the alcohol to burn out of his system so it was gonna happen fast.<p>

"Stupid Kurosaki..." he mumbled as he tiredly pulled the blankets over himself. "Damn your mom and your orange hair, fuck your miserable life and your ocean and that body you hide under those clothes. Fuck everything I want about you." just thinking about him, aroused the blunet. He didn't really know what he was doing but his hand wandered beneath his pants to stroke his hardened cock. As he managed to sit up, he gripped it tightly before starting to pump himself. "Ahh..." in his mind, he saw Ichigo in his usual shinigami uniform but when he turned around to see that his love was there, he began to strip. He had a very seductive look in his eyes and oh that face. His look on his flawless face could be enough to throw him over but with him being so drunk, that wouldn't take too long anyway. He sped up his pace as the boy's chest was revealed and he crawled on the floor as if beckoning the blunet to him. He tried to move but didn't get any closer to him as if he didn't exist in that world. The boy moaned as he brought himself his knees and ran his hands all over his own body. "Nnn.. Kur... Kurosaki..." the berry lowered his hands to the waistline of his pants before slowly starting to pull them down. He was such a tease. The image slightly faded as he gained a little more sense but it felt too good to stop now. Ichigo's pants ended up not coming off like he had hoped they would but the boy was suddenly drenched as if he had just gotten out of a pool of water. His pants clung nicely to his body, allowing Grimmjow to see his curves as he moved. The sixth Espada couldn't exactly tell what the kid in his imagination was doing anymore but he clung onto the image as long as he could but it still clouded over in white. "Ahhh Kurosaki!" he exclaimed as he came. He lied back, resting against the wall behind him as he panted. He remained like that until the rest of the sake left his system. He covered his face with both hands when he realized just what he had done. He would never do this again that was for sure. The sake was supposed to help him forget but instead it only supported the thoughts he had about the other. "What the Hell are you doing Grimmjow?" he growled at himself.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was still locked in his room not that anyone bothered him. The last arrancar that went to his door, got blasted with a cero that killed him. The fourth Espada went to Aizen's quarters, seeking permission for a brief visit to the World of the Living which was approved without question. Aizen trusted Ulquiorra more than any of the other Espada because of his complete honesty and loyalty. So once there, he masked his reiatsu as much as possible before starting toward his destination though stopped. The person he was looking for wasn't in his home. Then where was he?<p>

"Found you." he said under his breath as he turned around.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Grimmjow…" Ichigo growled, kicking the dirt. The berry had woken up from yet another nightmare about Grimmjow and had started to feel claustrophobic from being locked in his room for the past four days so he snuck out without anyone knowing and if they did know, they didn't stop him. He had run the entire way across town just to get to the woods he stood in now. "With your cold eyes and your amazing body that I'd really love to get my hands on." he continued to walk farther into the woods with his hands in his pockets. It was starting to get a bit chilly but he didn't want to go home. He would stay here until he felt like leaving.<p>

_'Think ya gotta work on it some more King ya don't sound too convincing.'_ his inner hollow mocked but Ichigo was in no mood to fight with him.

"Yeah well see what I care." the voice in his head went silent and he sighed, sitting on a tree stump.

"Who are you talking to?" an emotionless voice asked, startling the other. He looked over to see Ulquiorra. He knew that he should be on very high alert and start fighting for his life and all but since he no longer cared about living, he didn't move. He wanted Grimmjow to be the one to kill him but he was taking too long so now he didn't care who did it as long as someone did. But if he had to wait much longer, he'd do it himself.

"You know you really shouldn't scare people like that." Ichigo mumbled as he turned around in his seat to face the other.

"Why are you not attacking me?" the pale arrancar asked and Ichigo just sighed, covering one side of his face with his hand. The same question could be asked of him.

"Cause I just don't care anymore. If you're gonna kill me, then go ahead and kill me. Oh and the next time you see Grimmjow, tell him he took too long so I let someone else do his job." they were silent for too long so Ichigo looked around, waiting for the other to speak but knew he wouldn't. "So… how was your day?" he heard his inner hollow laughing at him in the back of his mind but he ignored him.

"What is love?"

"Huh?" Ichigo exclaimed in shock. He didn't know the man but he knew him enough to know that he didn't have emotions so why was he suddenly interested? Or had he been interested and had just not shown it? Either way why was he asking him? "Uh… well… love is... um..."

"You reacted the same as Grimmjow."

"I did?" the teen exclaimed, trying to hide his blush.

"What is love?" he asked again after cutting down a tree to sit on it.

"Uh well… um… love is…" he looked around as if to find a good definition laying somewhere on the forest floor. He thought of Grimmjow, a smile played on his lips. He thought of when he looked the other in the eye and _didn't_ see anger, his head clouded over with hope. He thought of when he held him, his arms felt cold. He thought of when he learned that he hadn't killed him, his heart jumped before racing. "Love…" he looked up at the other with a soft smile. "Love is joy. Love is passion and strength."

"Strength?" Ulquiorra asked doubtfully but got ignored.

"When you love someone… you can't get them out of your thoughts, even if you try to get rid of them, they're always there like a warm, inviting blanket that you can never lose. Even when you're so depressed, you can't see straight through all your tears… just seeing them…" he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up. The Espada looked up as well but found nothing. "Just by laying eyes on him..." he opened his eyes and smiled at something that only he could see. "I became the happiest person alive. No matter what he does to me… nothing can change how I feel about him and when he speaks… ohh…" he closed his eyes again as he lowered his head. "Nothing else seems to matter but that voice that I can never forget." Ulquiorra watched quietly, slightly confused at what he was doing and what he always seemed to be looking at but remained silent and listened. "When I'm doing something that doesn't involve him, I just lose all interest. I feel empty when he's not with me then when he comes back…" he smiled though didn't look up from the floor. "I'm complete again. I want to make him happy even if I have to let him take my life. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about him…" he finally looked up to reveal his eyes that held water in them. "He'll always be perfect to me. And when I look in his eyes…" there was a long pause as he stared off into space, a single tear making its way down his cheek. "I don't ever want to look away… I just want to stare into those endless eyes forever. If our eyes stay connected for long enough, I swear I can see into him. There's sweetness in him… I know there is." finally he looked at Ulquiorra as if just remembering that he was even there. "B-but that's just me." he said, hurrying to his eyes of water. He didn't want to seem weak. "If you ask someone else, they'll say something different." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why do you love him even though he's rejected you?" Ulquiorra finally asked.

"Why?" Ichigo thought about it before chuckling, his sweet smile returning to his face. "As I've said before, even if he hates me, I'll always love him because no matter what happens, I can never hate him." Ulquiorra looked down as if thinking.

"I see. So that is love…" the arrancar said though it sounded more like a question. The white raven looked down at the berry before vanishing. That was that. No more. He sighed as he walked over to the fallen tree Ulquiorra had killed and jumped up onto it. He lied down and looked up at the darkening sky.

* * *

><p>As the panther woke from passing out earlier, he sat up to see Ulquiorra sitting in a chair, staring at him.<p>

"Whoa what the fuck are you doing in here? Get the Hell out!" Grimmjow yelled at the other who just stood up and stepped closer to him.

'If that is love and Ichigo loves Grimmjow... then he's not the only one.' Ulquiorra thought as he reached the others bed and sat at the foot of it. "Grimmjow I simply want to talk."

"I said get out didn't I?" the blunet yelled again as he pulled his pants above his hips and stood up, pushing the pale man towards the door. "Out, out, out, go on, get out."

"Grimmjow I just have to-"

"Out!" the other exclaimed before slamming the door in his face. Ulquiorra sighed but walked away, guess it would have to wait. Grimmjow rested against his door before running a hand through his hair but quickly pulled it away to look at it. Sticky. Oh yeah, he had played with himself. He turned around to bash his head into the door when he remembered who was in his thoughts while he did it. He felt as though bashing his head into things would become a thing he did often. Sighing, he went into his bathroom to wash his hands and wet his hair, he really didn't fell like taking a shower right now. He glared at himself through the mirror and felt like shattering it with his head to rid his mind of this new thought but he knew that he would have to obey it and follow through with it whether he wanted to or not though he couldn't exactly say that he didn't want to cause in all honesty... he did.

**... ... ... ... ...**

As the sixth Espada arrived in the woods where the oranget's reiatsu was strongest, he find the boy asleep on a fallen tree. He looked rather uncomfortable but that really didn't matter at the moment or at all. As he walked over to the sleeping boy, he slid his jacket off of his shoulders and put it down above the sleeping berry's head. He jumped up onto the tree as well to sit over the boy but made sure to apply as little pressure on him as possible, he didn't want to wake him up. He was lying on his side until Grimmjow carefully rolled him onto his back. He unzipped Ichigo's jacket and pushed each side to his shoulders before unsheathing Pantera and oh so very carefully, cut his shirt open. He knew that the kid would wake up eventually but he wanted to get as far as he could without that happening. He did the same thing to his shirt as he did his jacket now that it was open. He sighed at the sight of the boy's body before carefully running his hands up and down it. Ichigo groaned in his sleep and tried to roll back onto his side but Grimmjow held his shoulder down only to release it when he settled back down. What a surprise he would wake up to. Grimmjow chuckled to himself at the thought but went silent as the teen's head moved back and forth and his eyes shut tightly as he made little noises.

'Great... he's having a nightmare...' he quickly kissed his neck, a sweet spot that almost everyone had. Thankfully the boy was one of them who did and his breath evened out as he settled, lying still again. Grimmjow sighed in relief, he didn't want to deal with the kid waking up just yet. He wasn't ready for that, he didn't know what he would do. He didn't pull away from the child's skin as he inhaled his glorious scent, locking it away in his scenes. Never before had he wanted something-someone so badly. His imagination had run a bit too wild and now he really wanted to see those seductive eyes beckoning him to that body of his. He hissed when he got so aroused by the very thought. It always took some work to get him like this so why the Hell was it so god damn easy for Ichigo without even doing anything but be in his head. He couldn't take it any longer. He ran his hands down his sides one more time to hook his fingers under the seam of the oranget's pants to pull them down just a little before attacking his neck, waking the poor boy with a painful start.

"Ow! What the f-" he froze when he saw the blue haired man pull away from his neck to look down at him with a glare that tried to hide the lust within those deep blue eyes. "G-Grimmjow! Wh-wha... w-what are you doing here?" he asked the shirtless man, his face completely red, leaving no trace of the tan skin beneath the blush. He was really dreaming this time. _Grimmjow_ on top of him _shirtless_ and with his own shirt cut open? There was no way in Hell that would ever happen! The blunet grabbed his throat tightly and slammed his head down causing the other to grunt in pain. It hurt worse because he wasn't in soul form. Pain. Of course he was here but what was he doing?

"Shut up Kurosaki! Just lay still and let me work!" Grimmjow yelled at him and Ichigo just looked at him in horror but his eyes calmed and his arms released the others wrists which he had grabbed when his throat was. He relaxed all of his muscles and lay perfectly still. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"If you're gonna kill me than hurry up and kill me. I've been waiting for four days so just do it."

"Kill you... I'm not-" he shook his head and went for his neck again. He bit and sucked on the flesh beneath his teeth but heard nothing from the boy beneath him. It wasn't right. He pulled away to glare down at him when he realized that he was holding his breath but let it out while the other pulled away.

"What?" Ichigo asked after a minute.

"What are you doing?" the blunet growled.

"Lying still like you told me to." he answered simply.

"Well don't."

"But you-"

"Don't just lay there like a log, it's boring!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Then tell me what the Hell you want me to do!" Ichigo screamed back at him, holding himself up on his elbows, returning his glare. The arrancar growled, grabbing what was left of his shirt to bring him closer.

"I want you to be a good boy and lie still while I fuck you." he growled angrily, staring into wide, pleading eyes. "Simple enough for you?" Ichigo nodded his head quickly. Was this really happening? He knew for sure that he wasn't dreaming but Grimmjow hates him so why was he suddenly so anxious to get inside him? Ichigo struggled to get his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket and ruined shirt which Grimmjow allowed him to do before forcing him back down. Ichigo's breath quickened as Grimmjow worked with his pants, easily pulling them off along with his boxers. He blushed harder when Grimmjow looked over his hardened dick and gasped when he grabbed it. Chills ran down his spine and all over his naked body. Grimmjow pulled his hand away and was about to pull off his own pants but was stopped by the others voice.

"Grimmjow wait, wait, wait... just wait a second..." he was scared... so nervous to be doing this with _him_. Happy that it was him but still scared.

"What is it?" the blunet growled in annoyance.

"It's cold..." he half lied. It was cold for him to be lying naked in the forest during the night but the heat that his body gave off and the heat he got from the body above him was enough to keep him warm. Grimmjow could feel the heat coming off of him so there was no way he could be cold so he just shook it off before going for his pants again.

"Grimmjow wait-"

"Oh my god! What it is?" he yelled.

"Uh... I'm.. I'm a..."

"What? You're a what?" he asked when the other didn't continue.

"Virgin." he finally spit out and Grimmjow sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was a wonder to him how he could remain a virgin for so long with the body that he's got. But he really didn't want to deal with preparing him or anything so he wasn't going to. He was here for himself not for the comfort of Ichigo. He ignored the teen and pulled off his pants before positioning himself between the others legs, his dick at his entrance.

"Hey Kurosaki." Ichigo looked at him, confused and slightly fearful. Before he could react or say anything, Grimmjow thrust into him until he was fully sheathed inside of him. Ichigo threw his head back and screamed as tears flowed from his eyes. Grimmjow just smirked at the pathetic sight, this was the most pain he had caused him and he was enjoying it in more ways than one. Being inside his desire... oh the feel was like fire. So hot... so tight... and such a wonderful sound the boy gave off. Something in the back of his head told him to stop but he ignored it. With Ichigo starting to try to control his screams, Grimmjow moved, instantly taking up a harsh pace for what he had just done to the berry.

"G-Grimmjow! S-stop it! Please stop!" Ichigo screamed but of course he didn't listen. "Grimmjow!" he screamed louder. "Stop! Please! It hurts!" the thing in the back of his mind yelled at him but he just started, why would he stop? The feeling was amazing! Better than anyone else he had ever taken but his screams were starting to get a little irritating. Ichigo grabbed the blunet's shoulders and curled himself into the man above him, crying into his neck. "Grimmjow ple-please stop! You c-can't believe how badly this h-hurts!" once again his pleas were ignored. Grimmjow pounded into him again and again before hitting his prostrate, making the other scream even louder. It hurt. Everyone that talked about how great sex was talked about a fire that was sent through them, lighting their insides with pleasure. Well if this fire... this _terrible, burning_ pain... was sex... he didn't want it. Ever. Grimmjow continued as he bit into the teen's shoulder. That was it, the way to get him to stop. Ichigo held his breath and bit Grimmjow's neck as hard as he could. He didn't exactly know what had happened but he was pinned down to the tree by the throat, he tasted blood, and when he opened his eyes, Grimmjow's neck was bleeding and he could tell that he was _really_ pissed off.

"You ever try that again and I'll kill you." he growled in warning before letting go of this throat, allowing the other to breathe.

"Then... then you should've listened to me... and _stopped_!" Ichigo yelled at him. He was still in a lot of pain but since Grimmjow had stopped moving, the pain wasn't increasing.

"Look kid, I'm not here for you okay? I'm here for me."

"That doesn't mean that you have to do this to me!" the berry yelled and they both went silent. "I'm sorry I bit you, I just needed to get your attention." Grimmjow said nothing. "Just... will you please just give me a good first time so I don't remember it as abusive and painful?" still saying nothing, the blunet sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why was that annoying thing in the back of his head _agreeing_ with this pest? He didn't know why he was listening to them but he was.

"Fine but I'm only doing it because all your screaming is starting to piss me off, I won't go so easy on you next time." he said as held out three fingers for the teen.

'Next time?' Ichigo thought but shook it off when he saw the three fingers held out for him. What was he supposed to do with them? He hated being so inexperienced. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pressed them to his lips, he caught the hint and allowed them into his mouth. He sucked on them hungrily, slipping his tongue between them to make sure that every part of the three digits were soaked. Grimmjow watched the boy's face as he passionately sucked on his fingers. He had to keep himself from forcing the boy up to suck on his dick instead but that urged washed away when he looked down at the bloody mess he had made of the boy's ass. Against all logic, he felt kinda bad. He grabbed his jacket that lay above the boy's head before cleaning as much of it as he could. When he started on Ichigo's body, his muscles tensed, and Ichigo looked down at him with begging eyes that asked him not to start again. The panther rubbed the inside of his thigh to calm him down before cleaning him off. He tried to go against his mind but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force himself to do that to the boy again. Not again. Maybe his cries for him to stop weren't annoying to him... maybe they hurt him and he just shrugged it off as irritating to hide from facing it. As he took his fingers back, something in his chest throbbed at the sight of those lustful brown eyes. There were so much better in real than in his head.

"Are you ready?" he asked cautiously.

"I think so..." Ichigo nodded so Grimmjow slowly slid the first finger into him and the oranget gasped, holding his breath, trying not to make a sound. He didn't want to show Grimmjow that he was in pain now that he was being kind to him. As the finger that intruded his body went deeper in, he arched his back to try to help his discomfort ease. Grimmjow sighed, glaring at his fingers. He wanted back in but it was his own fault that he was locked out for now. Still in between Ichigo's legs, he moved over him to rest against him, lazily running his tongue over the few drops of his blood that had dripped down onto his skin. The taste of his own blood wasn't his favorite but he tolerated it. He was getting bored.

"Are you ready for the second?" Ichigo nodded, feeling as though he was but as the second finger was inserted into him, he regretted saying yes. But once most of the pain subsided and he allowed Grimmjow the third finger, it didn't hurt so bad. So maybe that meant that he was ready?

"I... I think I'm r-ready..." Ichigo stated calmly though his voice still shook. Grimmjow lifted his head up to see the oranget, excitement filling his eyes. Could he finally get back in? Ichigo eyes caught his and he stopped to stare into them. Slowly, Ichigo moved his head closer to the Espada's. Grimmjow's eyes slowly closed as he too, leaned in but when he felt the others breath on his lips, he yanked himself away. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Nothing." he said sadly before sitting up to position himself again. Not that. He'd do anything but that.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as he painfully sat up but Grimmjow gently pushed him back down.

"I said it was nothing." though Ichigo didn't believe that one bit, he left it at that. Slowly he pushed into the still tight entrance and the boy moaned though Grimmjow wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure. He continued to press in slowly until he was fully inside the boy and waited, giving him some time to adjust. While he waited, he lifted the boys legs above his waist for better access when he was allowed to move and placed his hands on either side of the others head before staring down at him, watching his head turn back and forth as if not knowing where to rest, listened to his breathing and to his racing heartbeat.

"G-Grimmjow..." said man snapped out of his daze to meet chocolate eyes as they opened. "P-please..." he swallowed hard before continuing to speak. "Move." the panther smirked, never happier to obey another person. He had to keep reminding himself that he couldn't be brutal, he had to be kind and go slow or the kid wouldn't start screaming again. And right now that would be a very bad thing, they were running out of time. The teen moaned loudly, this time, clearly out of pleasure. "Ahh... f-faster!" the teen exclaimed, arching his back further. The arrancar picked up the pace, causing the others breath to quicken, matching the time of each thrust. "Nnnh..." he bit his lip as if trying to ignore pain but since it didn't seem too bad, Grimmjow continued with his current pace. "Oh god... go faster!" again, the blunet gained speed. Every time he said that word, Grimmjow obeyed, wanting to get as much out of this as he could without hurting the boy again. One of Grimmjow's hands snaked down the body he admitted to loving to the boy's thigh, lifting it higher so he could get in deeper. "Ahhh... ah... Grimm..." at the mention of the nickname, Grimmjow froze for a split second. He hated it when Nnoitra or anyone else called him that and would usually hurt them whenever they did. So why was he okay with Ichigo calling him that? He looked down at the writhing teen below him and his chest throbbed again. The boy stared at him with those seducing eyes that he just loved. "More." Grimmjow tore his eyes away from the others and gave him what he wanted.

"Mmmm..." the older male moaned, trying to keep himself quiet. He wanted to hear Ichigo not himself and as if knowing this, Ichigo no longer held anything back though Grimmjow could swear he heard pain mixed in with those sweet sounds. Having the boy move with him was a lot better than both of them moving against each other.

'This feeling... it's so amazing... _so_ good... _this_ fire doesn't burn, it's not painful, it's inviting.' "D-don't stop!"

"I'm not going to you moron." he heard his lover's voice and smiled. Feeling the man he loved inside him... the feeling was unbelievable. It made him forget the pain all over his body, the worst of it coming from his ass and his back. The tree he was on was doing a Hell of a job at tearing up the flesh on his back. But the feeling that his love gave him made it seem like much less. He loved Grimmjow and loved what he could give him. He loved it, he wanted more of it, he never wanted it to end though he felt himself coming close. He tried to hold his release back to keep Grimmjow in him longer but that wasn't going to last. His finish was going to come sooner than he wanted it to but that wasn't saying much since he didn't ever want to stop. If only Grimmjow knew how much he wanted to be with him everyday and be able to do this whenever they felt like it. They wouldn't have to stop for anything. They could go at it for as long as they wanted to. But of course being in his body restricted all of that.

"Grimm I'm-"

"Almost there, I know, I can feel it." the blunet answered him before he got it out. He let out a deep breath, he was glad that the boy was able to last this long on his first time, he really needed this... he really needed _him_, his enemy, the person he hated, the person he wanted to kill... the person he lusted for... the only one he wanted.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled as he came hard from holding it but Grimmjow wasn't done yet so he continued to thrust into the boy. He knew that he could go a lot longer but the kid wasn't in soul form so he couldn't be at his fullest. He would have to stop soon and finish once he got home in order to _not_ hurt the boy anymore than he already had. The kid was in enough pain as it was, no need to hurt him more. Grimmjow growled at himself, he _really_ wanted to continue but forced himself to pull out, panting. Taking up some of the berry's cum that was on his stomach with his fingers, he held them out for Ichigo. He wanted to see if the boy swallowed or spit. Taking the digits into his mouth, Ichigo sucked all of the creamy fluid off of them before struggling to swallow it. It was something he knew he'd have to get used to. The taste wasn't bad, bitter, but not bad. Grimmjow smirked, knowing he'd have fun with the kid. Said berry groaned in objection when the panther got off of him to start dressing himself. But he lie still, watching, afraid to move and have all the pain hit him. "Grimmjow?" he called but said man was more interested in getting ready to leave. The Espada picked up his jacket which he had thrown when done with it. Looking over it, he regretted using it to clean up his mess. "Grimm?" Ichigo called again and the other stopped what he was doing to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." again Grimmjow tore his eyes from the others. He didn't want to hear that... not right now. He let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his hair before walking back over to him, turning his head, and biting into his neck. Ichigo groaned in pain when he bit too hard and was glad when he pulled away.

"You're marked as mine." he whispered, getting closer to the others face. Again Ichigo tried to kiss him but Grimmjow was faster and turned away before opening a garganta. "See ya next time kid." he called as he walked into the black and all the poor berry could do was watch as it closed.

_"Next time."_

The glorious words rung in the oranget's mind beautifully. He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Once Grimmjow got back home, he crossed paths with Ulquiorra who was waiting at his door. The fourth looked at the bloody cloth he held in his hand and took note that he wasn't wearing his jacket and that something was smeared across his stomach.<p>

"What are you doing waiting for me at my door stalker? Don't you have something better to be doing other than bothering me?" he asked as the other moved to allow him entrance into his own room.

"Why do I sense Ichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu on you? Is he here?" Grimmjow chuckled, opening his door without looking back at the pale Espada.

"Ya know, ya actually just missed him. He brought the circus with him and everything, it was great. It's a real shame that ya missed the party." he snickered as he stepped into his room and shut it the door behind him, leaving the other outside without another word.

_You never said, you never said, you never said_  
><em> That it would be this hard<em>  
><em> Love is meant to be forever, now or never seems to discard<em>  
><em> There's gotta be a better way for me to say<em>  
><em> What's on my heart without leaving scars<em>  
><em> So, can you hear me when I call your name?<em>

_ And when you fall apart_  
><em> Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?<em>  
><em> There's so much to be said and with a broken heart<em>  
><em>Your walls can only go down but so low<em>  
><em> Can you hear me when I call your name?<em>  
><em>When I call your name<em>

_ Complicated situations are the makings of all that's wrong_  
><em> And I've been standing in the river of deliverance way too long<em>  
><em> There's gotta be a better way for me to say<em>  
><em> What's on my heart without leaving scars<em>  
><em>So, can you hear me when I call your name?<em>  
><em> So, can you hear me when I call your name?<em>

_ And when you fall apart_  
><em> Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?<em>  
><em> There's so much to be said and with a broken heart<em>  
><em> Your walls can only go down but so low<em>  
><em>Can you hear me when I call your name?<em>

_You never said, you never said, you never said_, you never said

_When I call your name_  
><em><em>You never said, you never said, you never said<em>, you never said_  
><em>When I call your name<em>

_And when you fall apart_  
><em> Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?<em>  
><em> There's so much to be said and with a broken heart<em>  
><em> Your walls can only go down but so low<em>  
><em> Can you hear me when I call your name?<em>

_And when you fall apart_  
><em> Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?<em>  
><em> There's so much to be said and with a broken heart<em>  
><em> Your walls can only go down but so low<em>  
><em> Can you hear me when I call your name?<em>

* * *

><p>*wide chibi eyes* Did you like it? Did you like it? Did I do good? I worked on it for a longz time so I hope it was good, was it good?<p> 


	4. Missing You

This chapter and the next were originally both together but I decided to cut it in half and make two chapters out of it, enjoy.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Kimmy Time!**

Kim: *punches Grimm across the face and then in the stomach*

Grimm: Ow! What the fuck? *shouts, holding his stomach*

Kim: Don't ya think that you could have been a LITTLE bit gentler with him? I mean come on, obviously you're gonna be too big for him to handle at first! Selfish idiot, it's for Ichi too ya know?

Grimm: I'll tell you the same fucking thing I told him, I was there for myself, not for him! *yells, pointing an accusing finger at you*

Kim: At least you calmed down and actually prepared him before ya went back in... that makes it a little bit better I guess.

Grimm: *goes quiet* ... *turns away, grumbling to himself*

**... ... ... ... ...**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Mystery of You" or Red

Suki: *stands over Shiro's grave, holding Bleach* Heheh... I got it! *holds it above my head as I dance* It's mine! Bleach is- *stops when it's suddenly taken away by a helicopter driven by Shiro* *looks at the grave before looking back up* Shiro I'm gonna re-kill you!

Shiro: King's orders Love, King's orders. *starts flying away*

Suki: *jumps on a moose and chases him*

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the shower, Ichigo sighed in relaxation. He felt clean. Not just physically but emotionally as well. All of his depression had washed away in last night's bliss, he was now hopeful that he and Grimmjow would be together. He was all too brutal at first but stopped and waited until he was at a point where he could enjoy it as well. That <em>had<em> to mean something right? It had to. He figured he had lost a bit of blood from the deep wounds on his back and they still hurt like Hell but it was nice to have finally cleaned them. As he stepped back into his room, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped to take a closer look.

"Oh my god... it's looks like I got a attacked by a vicious animal..." he mumbled to himself. The entire left side of his neck was black and purple, the huge, dark bruise stretched up to end on his cheek. Various bruises very similar to the one on his neck could be found all over his body, one lay on the outside of his left thigh in the shape of a hand, the same spot that Grimmjow had been holding onto him. He turned around to see the vertical wounds on his back caused by the tree. He smirked, remembering the amazing night he had with his new secret lover. "That's because I was." he chuckled as he walked away from the mirror to get dressed for the day. It still hurt whenever he moved wrong or if he stayed still too long. He was a fast healer so he wasn't really worried about it, he just wanted Grimmjow to come back so they could do it all over again. It had only been several hours and he was already craving sex from the blunet again. He jacked himself off in the shower, trying to see how long he could last. He noticed that Grimmjow didn't finish and he felt like shit for not letting him. Because he came too early, Grimmjow didn't get to because he was worried about hurting him... that wasn't fair! Grimmjow shouldn't have to stop for him! He was determined to make sure that the next time they met, he would cum _after_ the arrancar.

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Do you think someone should try to bring him down for lunch?" Yuzu asked and Isshin shook his head.

"Just leave him alone. When he's ready, he'll come down."

"When who's ready for what?" everyone was shocked at the voice and were even more surprised when they turned to see the stairs to find Ichigo standing there, looking both confused and happy.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu exclaimed, running over to jump into his arms. He just barely caught her, stumbling back into the wall. He hissed at the pain that shot through his body but tried to hide it with a smile. "Ichi-nii I was so worried!"

"Really?" he chuckled, holding her. "Well you shouldn't worry about me, I'm fine." he placed the crying girl back on her feet, trying to mask his pain. 'Stand up straight, soft smile, calming words. Keep it together.' he told himself but nearly screamed when Karin punched him in the gut, he fell to his knees as he clutched his stomach, holding his breath. She went on about how he shouldn't scare them like that and what not but the berry was more worried about keeping his pain under control and his tears locked away. Did she realize just how fucking badly that hurt? Ichigo felt where she hit and sure enough she had made a direct connection with one of the many bruises spread across his torso. 'Breathe, just breathe.'

**... ... ... ... ...**

After lunch, the rest of his day was spent apologizing to everyone he had worried. Though when it came to facing Rukia and Renji... he got more than a bit nervous.

"So that's it?" Ichigo looked away, nodding. "With everything you put us through, you expect us to forgive you just like that?" Renji snapped and Ichigo felt like he was shrinking. An arm was slung over his shoulder, tugging his neck closer to the other. "We're friends Ichigo, it's fine. You were depressed, we understand." Renji laughed and the other chuckled grabbing his hand and slowly pulling it away from his neck. He was glad that Renji forgave him but when he looked at the girl, his hand shot up to cover his bruises. She had been staring at them the entire time.

"Ichigo-"

"Oh it's getting late, I better be getting home!" he called back happily as he left. He dropped the smile when he was outside and sighed, rubbing his neck that still ached from Renji's rough hold.

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Hey I'm home." Ichigo called as he kicked off his shoes and headed for the stairs.

"Ichiiiiiigoo!" the boy ducked, dodging his father's foot and following the limb, came the rest of his body that crashed into the wall. Great now his back hurt from bending over too quickly.

"Hi dad." Ichigo greeted as he continued up to his room. "When the girls get home, tell them I said good-night, I'm going to bed." he called back to the man before walking into his room. He stopped in his doorway and stared at the figure siting on his bed, looking through some of his notebooks. "Oh... hi Grimmjow." he beamed before closing and locking his door. The blunet looked up from the paper to watch him as he walked over to his closet to hang up his jacket after he had taken it off. Why was he disappointed that he hadn't called him "Grimm?" "So how long do you plan on staying this time?" what was that on his neck? Grimmjow stood and walked up up behind him for a better look. "You're not just gonna leave me bleeding in the middle of-" he stopped when he turned around to find that Grimmjow was directly behind him, their faces mere inches apart. "Nowhere..." he trailed off inhaling the the air around him that smelled of Grimmjow, breathing the same air as his lover was the best air he had ever taken in. Should he try to kiss him again? Would he just be denied once more? He debated the subject too long. Grimmjow moved his head down to his neck as he moved his shirt over to reveal the dark bruise. He kissed it tenderly and ran his tongue over it soothingly.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-n... not much. J-just when you press too hard on them." the blushing teen answered and Grimmjow's eyes shot to his in a mixture of confusion, worry, and anger.

"_Them_?" he growled and Ichigo returned it with a sheepish smile. He sighed as he lifted his arms up so Grimmjow could pull his shirt over his head. Tossing the shirt away, Grimmjow stepped back to look at all of the boy's wounds. Guilty. Every single mark was his fault though the teen wore them every nicely. He sighed, not knowing what to say. They stood in silence for a few moments before the blunet finally made his move. Grabbing both of Ichigo's wrists, he pinned them to the nearest wall, above the teen's head. His stomach was against the wall and knowing that the panther would go for the other side of his neck, he tilted his his head to allow the other access to it. But he didn't go for it, he held still. "_More_?" he growled in disbelief and Ichigo chuckled nervously, knowing he had seen his back.

"I'm fine, really. They'll be gone within a week tops, I'm a fast healer." why did the blunet even care? There's no way he cared, he just didn't want him to sound like he was in pain because the pleasured sounds are what he liked better.

"They better be." he growled before using his free hand to tug at the berry's pants.

"No, no wait." he objected, pulling his hands free of the others grasp to turn around and switch places with him so that Grimmjow was the one against the wall.

"What are you doing?" the blunet asked suspiciously but stayed against the wall, curious to see what the kid was up to. Ichigo gulped hard, blushed fiercely, and avoided the others eyes. "Kurosaki." the boy didn't respond. "Kurosaki." he spoke louder. No response. "Oi Kurosaki." he shouted, shaking the boy who finally met his eye. "I don't have the time for you to be standing around like an idiot. Let's get it done so I can go without getting caught. That alright with you?" Ichigo nodded, his eyes straying down.

"I'm just..." he sighed. "I'm sure I'm probably really bad at this but a figured I might as well start getting some experience so I can get better..."

"What are you talking about?" the blunet asked, confused but instead of answering, Ichigo slowly lowered himself to his knees and Grimmjow shook his head, feeling stupid for not catching on sooner. The berry was so nervous. He didn't want to fail at this and be either shown up or laughed at. But in order to get better, he had to start right? He reached for the seam of his pants with shaking hands but steady ones held his. He looked up to see Grimmjow. "You don't have to... do... that." he stated, trailing off at the end as he lost himself in the scared and pleading eyes of the oranget below him. He clenched his teeth as his dick hardened at the sight of the submissive child. He forced his eyes away from him and glared at everything that was in his sight as he pulled his length out from beneath the fabric that separated it from the teen's mouth. "Alright fine, hurry up though." he said before grabbing Ichigo's chin, pulling his face closer to his throbbing cock. "It doesn't take long to learn how to do right. The only thing you need to worry about..." he leaned forward a bit, glaring death at him. "Watch those teeth if you wanna keep em." Ichigo nodded before grabbing hold of his member so that Grimmjow could have his hands back. "Come on, it's not gonna bite." the blunet rushed anxiously, leaning back against the wall. Ichigo licked the head before wrapping his mouth around it, pushing his head forward to take more in but stopped when his seme grabbed his hair to help guild his head. It wasn't too long until the boy discovered how he liked it and he could release his hair, no longer needing to show him what to do. His tongue glided along the sides as he moved away and ran on either the top or the bottom as he took it back in. The Espada had to admit that for his first time giving a blow job, he wasn't that bad and he was pretty good at deep-throating. He didn't really want to kid to suck him off in the first place, it felt good don't get him wrong, but nothing could feel better than being inside of that sweet, tight ass. Grimmjow gripped the smooth walls behind him, digging his nails into them to keep from attacking the oranget that sucked on him. It wasn't necessarily the blow job that was causing him to react this way, it was the face, those eyes. They stared at each other as Ichigo worked while Grimmjow clawed at the wall, trying to distract himself. The boy stared up at him dazed, lustful, innocent, and pleading for his own pleasure. His eyes... those damn eyes... they held such wonder and mystery in them. Grimmjow knew he would never understand those things but those eyes made him want to try. He hated those damn eyes for making him so weak, vulnerable to his own emotions-the same ones that he had locked away long ago. They were off limits to _everyone_, himself included.

"Grimm?" Ichigo asked concerned, kissing the tip of his cock, still looking innocent. Prying his fingers away from the wall they had carved into, he pushed the confused teen back, spun him around, and pushed him down so that he was on his hands and knees. "Grimmjow, I'm still recovering from last night!" the berry whispered, trying to flip himself over again but was held in place. This was what he wanted but he was worried but being in too much pain. He didn't want it to be like last time. The older man managed to get the others pants down passed his ass and held him down tighter.

"I really hope you you're ready for this cause you made me need it!" he exclaimed as he pushed in.

* * *

><p>"Stop that-ow Grimm I'm serious... cheater-ow hey!" the berry complained though he was laughing. They lay in his darkened room on the bed where Grimmjow had just finished sucking Ichigo off but hadn't moved from between his legs. They played a game. A truth game. Since it was Grimmjow's turn for the night, he asked Ichigo a question and started to swirl his tongue around the tip of his cock and when he answered, Grimmjow would take the head into his mouth and stare up at the other, checking for any signs of a lie. If Grimmjow knew that Ichigo was telling the truth, then he would release his tasty captive abut it he detected a lie, he would bit down on the soft, sensitive flesh hard enough to cause pain. You wouldn't believe how honest you would get if that were the price. For now, they agreed on just asking simple questions, nothing personal or anything but Grimmjow had run out of questions to ask so he just bit down softly every time the oranget tried to move.<p>

It had been three and a half weeks weeks since the first time they had sex and most every night since, Grimmjow's shown up and been there. He's been kind, gentle, and caring... to a point. It's Grimmjow after all. When Ichigo just didn't feel like having sex, the blunet would just lie with him, sometimes the talked, sometimes they didn't but both of them knew that the Espada would rather be there in the World of the Living with Ichigo over being bored and alone back at his home in Hueco Mundo. Every once and a while Ichigo would ask why he couldn't just go to live with him in Los Noches... the blunet never answers. Once word got out that Orihime had been taken, everyone wanted to go get her but Kisuke said that he wanted everyone to train more before he would let them enter his garganta. Ichigo nearly beat the man into letting him go but Grimmjow told him what really happened and ensured him that she was safe.

"Come on Grimm, that's not fair-ow alright, alright I'll stay put." the boy surrendered, sitting still. Grimmjow smirked at his victory before sitting up.

"Ready yet?" the panther asked but the strawberry sighed and shook his head. "I've been playing nice long enough so why not?" he asked strictly. For the last three nights, they didn't fuck, they played with each other but the sexual tension between them continued to grow tighter the longer they went without it.

"I don't know... for awhile now, I've been in a lot of pain, it feels like someone's beating me in the stomach with a sledgehammer." Grimmjow sighed, scratching the back of his head. What was he supposed to do about it?

"Where does it hurt?"

"All over."

"Okay... where does it hurt the most?" Ichigo pointed to his stomach so Grimmjow crawled over him to kiss where he was pointing, running his tongue over the area. The teen lied down and relaxed but Grimmjow's eyes suddenly shot open as he flung himself away from the other, hitting the wall behind him. "W-what the Hell was that?" he mumbled under his breath so his berry couldn't hear.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panic but Grimmjow just looked at him angrily.

"The only thing wrong here is that you're boring me." Ichigo's eyes widened. "As I said, I've been playing nice for too long and I'm sick of it." he growled, climbing off of the bed to start getting dressed. "The next time I come, you better be ready because if you're not..." he turned to glare at the teen. "I'll take you by force." Ichigo held his breath, not knowing what to say. His mood changed so rapidly, it was too hard and too confusing to try to keep up with. The Espada left without another word, not looking back.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was that?" the sixth repeated as he paced his room.<p>

"You've been acting out of character lately Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said, walking passed him to sit at the table. The fourth had been hanging around Grimmjow a lot the last three weeks so it wasn't a surprise that he was there again.

"Yeah the same could be said about you, what do you want?" Grimmjow snapped back, not ceasing his pacing.

"What's on your mind?"

"What's on yours?" he shot back and the other didn't answer. They spent too long in silence but Grimmjow didn't want that to change, he needed to think.

"Grimmjow three weeks ago I spoke with-"

"Shut up." Grimmjow snapped, continuing to pace.

"I spoke with Kur-"

"Shut up!"

"Grimmjow this is-"

"Damn it I said _shut up_!" the blunet yelled, throwing the small coffee table in front of the couch at him. Every time Ulquiorra tried to speak, something large was thrown at him, though it was always an effortless dodge, until he finally left. Grimmjow glared at his now closed door where the fourth had just exited. "Damn it!" he yelled at himself as he abruptly sat down on his bed. His room, his entire place was a wreck-not that he cared about that, what had he done to Ichigo? That pulse of reiatsu he felt was definitely his own but why was it coming from the berry? Every time they had sex, was he pouring too much of his reiatsu into the boy each time he released his seed in him? If so, this wasn't good-it was very bad. The blunet had no idea what that would do to him. 'Stop...' he ordered himself. 'If he dies from something so stupid, it's his own damn fault.' the only reason he was stressing over this was because he wanted to be the one to kill him, not his sperm. He guessed at this point, he'd just have to wait.

* * *

><p>The dull, white sands of Hueco Mundo were barren and dry with no signs of life.<p>

"So this is Hueco Mundo... seems like a pretty lonely place, doesn't it? There's nothing here, it's completely desolate." Ichigo stated, looking around though there was nothing to see. 'So this is where Grimmjow lives? I haven't seen him for about a week now... I wonder if something happened to him...'

"There are some plants around here but they seem to be withered." Chad spoke, trying to find some form of life.

"They're not exactly plants." the two turned to Ishida to watch him break a branch off of what they took to be a small tree. "They're made of some kind of quartz like crystals." the genius observed.

"Look."

"What's wrong?" the berry asked as they turned to see what Chad was looking at.

"What is that thing?" they faced a giant dome like building that was surrounded by four main pillars. "It looks like some kind of palace or fortress." Ichigo knew exactly what is was though he didn't say a word. He couldn't tell them about the Espada that had told him all about the place. "It has to be that Los Noches place those guys talked about."

"That thing's enormous." Ichigo voiced to avoid speaking his mind. 'Grimmjow's in there somewhere and I need to find him to figure out what the Hell is going on.'

* * *

><p>He sat in yet another pointless meeting with a cup of tea that he would never touch in front of him. He sighed, wanting nothing more than to go destroy something-anything other than being here. In truth, he wanted to go into the World of the Living to see a certain oranget but he couldn't. Not until he figured out what that thing was last week. A green-blue light shot up from the middle of the meeting table and everyone turned to it, that is... everyone but Grimmjow. They were under attack, great. It gave him an excuse to kill someone. The blunet wasn't listening to anything the "god" was saying but he glanced into the light just to peek at what they were up against. That's when he saw him.<p>

"And Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow's eyes widened at that though he tried not to show his shock.

'What is that moron thinking? Why the Hell did he come here? Why couldn't he have just waited for me to come back?' the panther asked himself. 'I have to go watch over him, make sure he doesn't get hurt. I need to make his trip here as smooth as possible in this shit hole. What the Hell am I saying, I don't care about him, I just don't want anyone else laying a hand on my prey.' slamming a hand down onto the table, the sixth stood and began walking away without a word.

"Where are you going Grimmjow?" Tosen asked as the other neared.

"I'm going to kill them." he turned to see the blind man. "You have to exterminate pests as soon as they start infesting your home."

"Lord Aizen hasn't given such an order yet. Sit back down." but that's just what he couldn't do, he had to go find Ichigo.

"Hey! It's perfectly clear what he wants done! I'm gonna remove these intruders." Tosen was quiet, everyone was.

"Grimmjow." Aizen called and said man turned to see the back of his chair.

"Yes?"

"I appreciate your intentions and your enthusiasm but I'm not finished speaking yet. Could you return to your seat for now?" the blunet didn't answer. He didn't want to sit down, he needed to leave but he couldn't just do that without getting hunted down. "Well?" this may be his only chance to get out because who knows how long this meeting would last. "I can't make out your answer. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." with a sudden flare of his reiatsu, the panther was forced to his knees. He turned himself around, panting as he tried to recover his lost breath. "Good. I see you understand." the man said as he stood.

'Damn it... damn it... _damn it_! You bastard! Just hurry up, so I can go!' Grimmjow glared murder at the man who could only _try_ to tame him. The wild panther will be tamed by _no one_.

* * *

><p>Ishida was rambling on about the differences of reiatsu in the air between Hueco Mundo, the World of the Living, and the Soul Society though no one was really listening to him not that he was really aware of this fact.<p>

"You talk too much Uryuu. Let's roll." Ichigo called, walking away.

"Hey! Stop interrupting me, this is important!"

"Dude you're such a pain in the ass but you're free to keep talking. Let's go Chad." he called again, walking away with Chad this time.

"Wait!" Ishida called, following them. They all stopped at the sound of something large moving and turned around to to a huge worm like Hollow spring up from under the sand. Following that, was a big, yellow covered Hollow with a full mask piece along with another that was completely opposite. This one was thin, purple and white in color, and wore a simple cloth over something that should be covered more. All three chased a small girl dressed in green. Her hood was pulled up so they couldn't see much of her face but she sounded scared.

"A human?"

"No way. There can't be another human living here, that's impossible." Ishida explained, not that Ichigo cared the slightest. The girl was obviously there and she was in trouble, there was no time for questions.

"We'll deal with that later, we've gotta save her!" Ichigo swung his unwrapped zanpakuto, hitting the yellow one directly in the face. It only took a moment until they had them.

"Stop that! Leave them alone!" the little girl cried and the three turned toward her. "What'd we do to you? Stop picking on us will ya?" she asked, fully looking up at them as her hood fell, revealing a skull mask on top of her head. "Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"A mask?" Ichigo asked, standing straight. "Then are... are you a Hollow?" the four Hollows were suddenly bowing before the others.

"Please leave us alone, we're _really_ sorry." the girl sat up, a smile on her face. "We _never_ thought our game of 'Eternal Tag' would cause such a misunderstanding. It'll never happen again."

"You mean, you play a game called 'Eternal Tag.'" Ishida asked, all three of them feeling like idiots.

"Unfortunately there's nothing else to do here in Hueco Mundo to pass the time."

"'Eternal Tag?' But you were crying while you were running away from them." the berry stated, confused as to how the girl could call that a game.

"Sure. Nel is a masochist and it's no fun for Nel unless Nel is chased to the point where Nel starts to cry." she beamed. The oranget hit the yellow Hollow, seeing as he was the closest one.

"Why are you teaching this kid words like 'masochist?'"

"Wait I'm confused, Nel is your name right?" Ishida pitched in.

"That's right."

**_(Really sorry to be cutting like this but I _**_really_**_ don't wanna go through all that crap.)  
><em>**

Eventually getting thrown into a game of tag and eventually getting back out of it, Ichigo held Nel who held onto Zangetsu.

"Hey can you stand?" the berry asked as he carefully set the small child back on her feet.

"Wow..." she turned around to see him as he brushed her off. "Nel can't believe you saved her."

"Of course I did. You would have been squashed under that giant arrancar." 'This kid... why am I so protective over her? Arrancar or not, she is just a kid but I think it's something else...' "You okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" the green haired girl just looked at Ichigo in amazement.

"Nel's fine." she said with a nod.

"That's good. You should try to be more careful." Ichigo recommended as he stood up. "Well we've got to get going now." Nel just continued to watch him in complete amazement and longing. Was she falling in love with him? "Later." the boy called, turning around to leave as he place Zangetsu on his back. 'Do I want to have kids some day?'

"Hey are you running away?" Nel called and Ichigo stopped and half turned back.

"Huh?"

"You're just gonna run away after what you did to us?"

"Wha?" the teen was starting to get confused and frustrated and Nel seemed as if she was about to burst into tears. Ichigo sighed, trying not to upset her anymore than she already was. "Look we're in a hurry, we can't stay and play with you. Go run around with your friends and play some more tag." and... she starts crying.

"That's so mean! You were just toying with Nel's feelings but you should've just killed Nel instead! It would have been less painful for Nel that way!"

"Why does this crap always happen to me?"

_You always said we'd meet again _  
><em> You always said you'd be here <em>

_ You touch the deepest part of me _  
><em> The places I could not save <em>  
><em> Just tell me why I'm so dark inside <em>

_ Somewhere, I will find _  
><em> All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind <em>  
><em> In your mystery <em>

_ Somewhere I will see _  
><em> All you taken from me <em>  
><em> All you kept deep inside <em>  
><em>In the mystery of you! <em>  
><em> The mystery of you! <em>

_ It's obvious you understand the blood that on my hands _  
><em> I'm paralyzed, I can't escape <em>  
><em> Until I see your face <em>  
><em> You're all I know <em>

_ Somewhere, I will find _  
><em> All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind <em>  
><em> In your mystery <em>

_ Somewhere I will see _  
><em> All you taken from me <em>  
><em> All you kept deep inside <em>  
><em>In the mystery of you! <em>  
><em> The mystery of you! <em>

_ You're all I know _  
><em> You're all I know oh, oh, oh <em>

_ Don't go oh, oh, oh _  
><em> Don't go oh, oh, oh <em>

_ Somewhere, I will find _  
><em> All the pieces torn apart, you filled me deep inside <em>  
><em> The mystery of you <em>

_ Somewhere _  
><em> Somewhere <em>  
><em> The mystery of you <em>  
><em> Somewhere <em>


	5. Looking For You

This is the second half of the last chapter and yes I'm using the same song, enjoy.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Kimmy Time!**

Kim: So Ichi what's the weirdest dream you've ever had about Grimm?

Ichi: Oh that's an easy one but uh... are you really sure you wanna hear it? It's _really_ weird.

Kim: *shrugs* I don't care, trust me, I've had my share of really weird dreams.

Ichi: Okay... *takes a deep breath* Spiders had taken over the World of the Living but Grimm and I lived in a big, floating house in the sky so the spiders couldn't reach us. But one day, all the spiders joined together and shot webs at our house and pulled it down and ate it so we went to live in Soul Society. Rukia was apparently Grimm's daughter who had no mother and Renji was he dad... and his wife. That pissed me off _so_ much!

Grimm: Wait what about me having a wife?

Ichi: Uh... nothing. Anyway, I can't really remember what we did there other than buy groceries for Yuzu. So we went back to my place to give them to her because the world was suddenly normal again and _not_ being run by giant, talking spiders. I don't remember how I got upstairs but I came down to find Grimm in my kitchen and he threw a potato at my head and told me to buy him a pie.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Mystery of You" or Red

Suki: *dances around in a circle* Weeee!

Ichi: What's she doing?

Grimm: How should I know?

Suki: *falls, laughing* My foot told me that there's a magical kitten in the sky that I can kill for Bleach!

* * *

><p>Watching all of this was kind of weird but it was interesting to see this side of Ichigo. Stubborn, rash, steel nerves, short tempered, smart ass. Any of those ring a bell? If this was the way he normally was then why was he always so submissive and clingy to Grimmjow? Maybe he just knew his place in their secret relationship. That had to be it because the blunet couldn't imagine him being like that for anyone else which also meant that he was devoted. They ended up going with the kid cause she claimed she could take them to Los Noches which was really only a deal because she had faster transportation. Two points where they would've met the guardian were taken care of by none other than the panther watching over the berry, stalking its prey, waiting to pounce.<p>

'Just a little longer Grimmjow... you need to back off for a bit, you can't make it seem like it's so easy to get into Los Noches.' with that in mind, he gave the guardian the order to attack before leaving, heading back home. He wanted to continue to watch Ichigo but he wanted to be in his room more so that's what he was going with. Besides he needed some more time to think about what that thing coming from Ichigo was. Suddenly hearing Ichigo scream, he turned back to see what had happened when he felt the same pulse of reiatsu he had before. Great so now everyone could feel it, he knew he was going to be questioned nonstop about this-it might even get to Aizen, in which case, he knew what would happen from there. The boy was on his side, clutching his stomach as he yelled in pain. Just by seeing this, Grimmjow could tell that it had gotta much worse over the week.

**... ... ... ... ...**

He walked into the room where the human girl was being kept, the blunet met Ulquiorra's eyes.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?" the pale man asked.

"Well you've been hanging around me nonstop so why can't I do the same thing?" he asked, walking passed him. Ulquiorra watched him, never taking his eyes off of him. Did he imagine those words? Did he really want to spend time with him? "So she's not eating?"

"Yes that is correct." he answered, turning around to follow the blunet as he walked over to Orihime who was siting on the couch. He knelt in front of her but she never even so much as looked in his direction, she just kept her head turned to the side.

"You know your friend Kurosaki is coming to save you." the girl held her breath. "I've been watching him, he's currently in the middle of a fight. Would you like to know how he's doing?"

"Yes! I want to know! Is he okay?" the red head exclaimed, meeting calm blue eyes with panicked ones.

"Then eat." he ordered standing up as he pointed to the food. "I don't care if you're not hungry, I won't tell you anything until that plate is clear." the woman didn't hesitate to walk over to the tray to start eating. The pale Espada watched this in amazement, without even trying, Grimmjow had successfully gotten the girl to eat while he had not been able to. "Ulquiorra." said man turned to the other who was heading for the door. "I have to get a few things from my room, I'll be right back."

"Thank you Grimmjow." the fourth called, shocking the other though he quickly recovered.

"Don't mention it."

**... ... ... ... ...**

"He's made it into the walls of Los Noches, he's fighting some low arrancar. I know it'll only take a second to get passed him so after he does, he'll continue his way here. That's all I've got to tell for now but as long as you obey Ulquiorra one hundred percent, I'll keep bringing you more. Deal?" Grimmjow explained and Orihime nodded. The blunet claimed the couch though the fourth sat on the arm while the red headed human was seated at the table, sipping a small glass of water that she had even asked for. "I'll go check on him again later." no one said anything.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Ichigo stopped mid step and looked around. Uh-oh had the teen finally detected that he was being watched?

"Ah I can't breathe!" he looked down to the child under his arm before lying her on the ground.

"Sorry I didn't mean to squeeze so hard, I was lost in thought."

"Good bye." she mumbled, sprawling herself out on the floor, causing the other to panic.

"Wait a minute Nel you can't be dead! I'm really sorry!"

"Tell me Ichigo, are you really truly honestly sorry?" she asked weakly, turning her head to the side.

"I really truly am. Will you forgive me?"

'Heh you're playing right into her trick kid.' the observing panther snickered.

"I suppose I'll forgive you if you give me a piggyback ride." she said, peeking up at him with one eye, a wide smile on her face.

"Wha? Why you little-this is serious business, we don't have time to be fooling around." at the rejection, the small girl flung around yelling, causing the other to panic further, looking around to make sure no one was around to hear her.

"You almost squished me to death and now you're yelling at me! I don't think you're very nice!"

"Alright, whatever you say. Will ya stop crying now?" Ichigo asked picking her up as she settled down. "Come on."

"Ichigo are you sure you're really sorry?"

"Yeah I'm really, really sorry." he responded, sounding as though he regretted the words already.

"Then we better get a move on! Getty up horsey!" the girl exclaimed joyfully, pointing forward. Grimmjow nearly burst out laughing when the berry did it, he looked like such an idiot, bowing to a child like that. "Now we're really getting somewhere! Faster, faster!"

"I swear, I'm never having kids."

'Heheh... I'll have to agree with you there Kurosaki.' the boy suddenly crashed to the floor screaming, sending the girl once on his shoulders forward. 'Damn... again?' he thought, feeling the pulse once more. He was close enough that _everyone_ would have felt it. He knew Aizen was going to call him in to question him about this so he figured it would go faster and easier if he just went in and explained. Maybe Aizen could come up with something as to what it could be.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine... it's nothing..." Ichigo tried to sound strong but the pain and fear in his voice showed through. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed in worry, he turned away, knowing where he needed to go.

'Hang in there kid... I'll make sure you're alright.'

**... ... ... ... ...**

Running as fast as he could, Grimmjow rushed to find Ichigo but having no idea where he was now, that was hard.

_"So it's been coming from him... I see." the "god" was silent and I still kinda hoped that whatever he said wouldn't cause the kid to stay here. "If that's the case then I would like to see him." shit. Now the kid was gonna _have_ to stay just cause the bastard had gotten interested in the story shared with him. "I have an interesting theory but I would like to analyze him to find whether my suspicion is accurate. Bring him to me Grimmjow and if you want him alive and in one piece, get to him before Ulquiorra does." my eyes widened in horror. Why the Hell was Ulquiorra going after him now? Before Aizen could even take in a sip of air to speak again, I was gone. I couldn't waste any time._

"Damn it Ulquiorra... you better not touch him." he growled as if the other could hear as stopped outside Orihime's room and walked in. "Where's Ulquiorra?"

"Grimmjow! You have to let me out! Please-I can't take this anymore! Rukia-" she stopped to let out a small shriek when the angry blunet grabbed her throat, lifting her above his head.

"I'm in a hurry! Just answer my question so I can go! Did Ulquiorra tell you where he was going?" the girl shook her head before she was dropped on her ass and the door slammed shut. That was a waste of time. He saw one of the servant arrancar for this hall and stopped him. "Have you seen Ulquiorra?" the man shook his head so Grimmjow moved on. No one seemed to know where he went. "Have you-" he cut off his sentence as he bolted in the opposite direction. Ichigo's reiatsu shot up, meaning that he had just entered a fight. It seemed like Ulquiorra had gotten to him first after all.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood panting as his mask crumbled, revealing his face once more. Was that it? It had to be, it was finished. He tried to catch his breath but the more he tried the harder it seemed to be.<p>

"Ichigo!"

"Nel?" he asked more to himself, turning around to find that the girl was flying at him.

"Ichigo!" she screamed before her mask connected with the others face, sending him rolling into a pillar further off. "I thought you were going to die! I thought you were going to die! Don't die!" she screamed, shaking him.

"Who knows, I still might."

"Look at you, you're a complete physical wreck but you still used your powers to fight with! Stop that! That's naughty crazy! I was really worried about you cause that's the thing cause you were fighting and I was scared!" she cried into Ichigo chest who smiled as he placed a hand on her head.

'Maybe it actually wouldn't be so bad to have a kid or two...' he smiled a bit further at the thought. "Sorry... Nel. I guess that... you got pretty scared." she pulled away from him, snot running down her face like a fountain.

"Oh Ichigo...!"

"Easy." he said before realizing that it had gotten all over him. "Your snot! Make it stop-it's touching me!" she stopped and sniffed in really hard, sucking it all back up. "Come on Nel that's gross!"

"Back it goes." she said cheerfully.

"How nice..." he sighed. 'I take it back, I'm never having kids.' he thought, placing the small child back on her feet. "Alright... let's go." the boy spoke as he weakly stood up.

"Are you alright Ichigo?"

"Yeah I'm okay. We can't waste any more time hanging around here." he gasped when he heard something moving behind him. He slowly turned around to see Ulquiorra standing there perfectly unharmed though the same couldn't be said about his uniform. "What... how?"

"Impressive. Even using both my hands, I couldn't stop it. I'm quite surprised. Was that it? Finished Ichigo?"

"It can't..." he trailed off, staring at the man in front of him in complete horror. That was everything he had put into one attack and he walked out of the full force of it without a scratch! How could that be?

"Hmp... yes it would appear that it was." the Espada spoke as he brushed himself off before holding out a hand, his finger stretched out toward the other who gasped, getting in a ready position. "How unfortunate." he said as green reiatsu came together at his fingertip, forming his cero. After it was shot, Ichigo found himself outside back on the sands but ran, not caring where he was. He needed at get Nel to safety.

"Nel are you alright? Nel!" she was unconscious. "Try to hold on, I'm gonna find you somewhere that's safe! You can rest!" he looked to his right just as Ulquiorra showed up there. After only a few steps, the pale man kicked him, sending the boy crashing into a building. It hurt so much just trying to push the rubble off of himself and it was _such_ a nice surprise to find the fourth Espada standing in front of him.

"I'm impressed by your reaction time. You used your mask to block my cero." they were silent for a moment. "But this time it shattered instantaneously. I'm afraid that you won't be able to bring it out again." he stated, walking closer to the boy. "You have nothing left to hold me off. It's time to give up."

"I wanna know..." the sudden statement took him by surprise.

"What?"

"I wanna know what happened to Grimmjow. Last week he suddenly disappeared. I just wanna know if he's okay..."

"This is sudden-"

"It's just as sudden as you coming to the World of the Living just to ask me what love was. If you don't want anyone knowing about that after I kill you then answer me! What happened to Grimmjow?" silence overwhelmed the two. Seeing how the boy did explain love to him and was about to die anyway, might as well answer him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing has happened to Grimmjow. He is most likely in his room or has already joined the fight." he explained before lifting his hand to strike. All the teenager saw was a pale arm flying at him and then black. He felt a hot, creamy liquid splat onto his face followed by warm breath. His eyes shot open, recognizing the sweet sensation breathing in that same air gave him. It was Grimmjow. Said man was on his hands and knees above him, panting as blood dripped from his mouth and onto the oranget.

"Gr-Grimmjow! What are you doing? Are you alright?" Ichigo panicked, quickly sitting up which he regretted doing.

"Shut up... soul reaper..." the panther growled, standing up though it took some effort.

"What are you doing Grimmjow?"

"Exactly what Aizen told me to do." Ichigo stood up as well, using anything he could as support as he examined his lover, looking over the wound on his back. Although it wasn't bleeding too badly, it looked pretty deep and painful. "Aizen wants to see him." both of the other males looked at him seriously though Ichigo's eyes held a bit more fear in them. What did he want?

"Then let us bring him to Lord Aizen."

"Wait! What does he want with me? I'm not going if-"

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled over him, silencing his submissive partner. "We'll make a quick stop to see your friend if you shut up and come quietly. Alright?"

"Fine." the teen quickly jumped on the offer. In truth, he was going to go with them anyway so this was just a bonus. "But Nel comes too." the two Espada looked at each other before Ulquiorra went to get her.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked silently down the halls of their home, the silence growing more awkward and tense by the second.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ulquiorra finally spoke. "That strike was meant to kill him but you took it instead and it seems to be taking its toll."

"I'm fine!" Grimmjow snapped. It was true that it hurt like Hell but he didn't regret doing it because it was to protect... he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms, him. He was too weak to walk so Grimmjow chose to carry him without a word. The boy was fighting unconsciousness because he wanted to stare at the man he missed but it eventually sleep overcame him. Conscious the the teen was watching him, Grimmjow couldn't help but to take a few peeks but when their eyes met, he tore his away but whenever he looked at him, he couldn't help but to notice that he looked at peace. He looked up at his love as if he didn't remember that he was in enemy territory. Like all that mattered was that he was in his arms and since that's exactly where he was, he was comfortable enough to fall asleep. How odd.

"Ha you're pathetic and weak. There's no way a mere human can stand up against an arrancar's strength." the two men looked at each other, the same thought running through their minds. Was that coming from Orihime's room? "I told you, stop acting like you're better than me!"

"Do you want to go in or should I?" Grimmjow sighed as they neared the missing door.

"I suppose I will. The girl is my duty after all."

"Yeah I guess... so are you gonna kill them?"

"If Orihime is hurt, yes." he answered as they reached the room. Grimmjow leaned against the wall just outside while the other went on.

"You think you're so hot, I'm gonna make sure you never see Lord Aizen again!" Loly yelled, tightening her grip on the red head's hair.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ulquiorra asked as he walked in.

"U-Ulquiorra!" the two girls exclaimed in shock, moving away from the third. The pale man walked over to the couch and lay Nel down on it before kneeling in front of Orihime, examining her wounds. "W-we were just... we were-"

"Leave." they didn't hesitate. They bolted for the door but little did they know that a powerful red cero awaited them on the other side. Their screams wouldn't be heard by anyone and if they were, no one would care. "You're a mess." Ulquiorra stated as he stood up. "Heal yourself." the girl did as she was told.

The panther held onto his berry tightly though with great care as if the boy would shatter with a single wrong touch. He knew that the boy would end up staying... he just still wasn't quiet sure if that was a good thing or a terribly wrong thing. He sighed before walking into the room.

"Ichigo!" the girl yelled, rushing up to them.

"Hurry up and heal him so we can go." Grimmjow ordered, laying him down on the ground just before the golden glow that brought back his arm went over the boy.

"Where are you taking him?" Orihime asked.

"To Aizen."

"What? Why?"

"Cause Aizen wants to see him now shut up." he growled and she obeyed the scary man.

"Why did you protect him?" Ulquiorra asked and the blunet turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "You could have just stopped my attack."

"And?"

"Why did you protect him?" Grimmjow just looked away and to his luck, the other didn't pursue an answer though the red headed girl's eyes did but no one would answer her puzzled expression. Grimmjow's eyes wandered over the berry's body, eventually settling on his hand. Why did he feel such a strong urge to hold it? He slowly started to reach for it but his hand quickly shot up to his mouth as he coughed blood into it. "Orihime heal Grimmjow first and then you may return your attention to Kurosaki." she gasped and objected but when she received a gaze so cold it nearly froze her soul, she obeyed. Was Ulquiorra actually worried about the panther? Time ticked by slowly and no one spoke nor did they move, hardly even so to breathe.

"T-there's... something weird about Ichigo..." the girl spoke quietly, as the glow went away.

"Such as?"

"W-well... there's... it feels like there's another reiatsu in him..."

"Nn..." Ichigo's hand suddenly moved as if searching for something. Seeing this, the sixth Espada placed his hand next to the others and it quickly latched on like a leech. "Grimm..." the boy mumbled in his sleep as he turned over on his side so he was facing the owner of the hand while his back turned to Orihime. His eyes slowly opened and blinked to test the light. As they opened fully, they caught sight of the hand in his and trailed up to meet his lovers eyes. "Grimmjow!" he shouted, throwing his arms over him as his head cuddled into said man's neck. "Where the Hell have you been?"

"Here. Why?"

"I was worried that's why!" he shouted, pushing him away though he didn't move. "You can't just disappear like that! It would be nice to hear when you're coming back ya know!"

"Since when did I have to tell you where I was going?" Grimmjow yelled back.

"I'm just saying that it would be nice if you told me that way I didn't stay up all night, waiting for your ass to show up!"

"Well obviously you've mistaken me for someone who gives a damn!"

"Um... Ichigo?" a small voice asked and the teen blushed bright crimson as he slowly turned around to see Orihime.

"Ori...hime... you can just forget about all of... that. Right?" he asked shyly and the girl nodded awkwardly.

"Hurry up, we have to get going." Grimmjow barked, standing up.

"Ichigo!" the girl shouted, throwing her arms around him, the tears she held back starting to flow. "I was so scared! I thought you were going to die!"

"C-come on Orihime, I'm fine. Really-" he started screaming again as he thrashed around in the girl's arms.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" she yelled in panic, trying to calm him but his body was pried away from her and was taken away by the sixth Espada who quickly left with him in his arms. "No! Ichigo!" she screamed, trying to go after them but was stopped by the fourth.

"Grab the girl lying there on the couch and follow me." Ulquiorra commanded calmly.

* * *

><p>The two males walked into Aizen's quarters slowly, though it was more of Grimmjow guiding the other.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." the berry reassured his lover.

"Welcome Ichigo." Aizen greeted, walking up to them. "I've been informed of everything and Grimmjow is concerned that-"

"I'm not concerned damn it!" the blunet snapped.

"That he had been pouring too much of his reiatsu into you and that it may be killing you." he stated calmly and Ichigo held his breath as his eyes widened at the new information. He was dying? "It's interesting but not true." he let out a relieved sigh. "Would you mind if I felt your stomach?"

"HUH?" they both exclaimed but the brunet just smiled warmly at the teen. That was sudden.

"What the Hell do you need to touch him for?" Grimmjow growled and the boy at his side shivered.

"I just need to feel what you did to confirm my suspicion."

"Feel what?" Ichigo demanded.

"Just let him. The sooner you agree, the sooner it'll be over." the blunet sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"B-but I... he... fine." the kid grumbled to himself as he pulled his arms out of his top to reveal his torso to the other man. He looked away, a light blush on his cheeks showing that he was uncomfortable with the situation but with Grimmjow next to him, he wasn't worried. He exhaled slowly when the others cold hands were place on his skin. Just as expected, the "god" felt a pulse followed by another and another as if the reiatsu pulses were creating a heartbeat. He still wasn't quite sure how but it was definite.

"You Ichigo Kurosaki... are pregnant."

_You always said we'd meet again _  
><em> You always said you'd be here <em>

_ You touch the deepest part of me _  
><em> The places I could not save <em>  
><em> Just tell me why I'm so dark inside <em>

_ Somewhere, I will find _  
><em> All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind <em>  
><em> In your mystery <em>

_ Somewhere I will see _  
><em> All you taken from me <em>  
><em> All you kept deep inside <em>

_ In the mystery of you! _  
><em> The mystery of you! <em>

_ It's obvious you understand the blood that on my hands _  
><em> I'm paralyzed, I can't escape <em>  
><em> Until I see your face <em>  
><em> You're all I know <em>

_ Somewhere, I will find _  
><em> All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind <em>  
><em> In your mystery <em>

_ Somewhere I will see _  
><em> All you taken from me <em>  
><em> All you kept deep inside <em>

_ In the mystery of you! _  
><em> The mystery of you! <em>

_ You're all I know _  
><em> You're all I know oh, oh, oh <em>

_ Don't go oh, oh, oh _  
><em> Don't go oh, oh, oh <em>

_ Somewhere, I will find _  
><em> All the pieces torn apart, you filled me deep inside <em>  
><em> The mystery of you <em>

_ Somewhere _  
><em> Somewhere <em>  
><em> They mysteries of you <em>  
><em> Somewhere <em>

* * *

><p>Well that's that. I hope you liked it and sorry about the cliffhanger but it's the perfect place to end. Heheh I'm so evil. Anyway, please review. Really. Please review. It encourages me and motivates me so please do. Thank you. *bows* Until next chapter. (Kim I love you!)<p> 


	6. The First Day to the End

If the last part of last chapter seemed rushed was because it was. Sorry. I'm also sorry about this one if it seems like you're missing something cuz I started to run out of ideas so yeah. ... Sorry. Oh and sorry that this is so late, I'm currently staying with my dad and don't get too much time on the computer but I'm still working.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Kimmy Time!**

Kim: Admit it, you DID protect him. *pokes Grimm in the stomach* Come on, admit it!  
>Grimm: *slappes your hand away, turning around, mumbling to himself*<br>Kim: *turns to Ichi* Sorry Ichi, but I laughed when Nel was messing with you! Hahaha! It's just too funny! But I agree with ya, I'm never having kids... But looks like you're gonna have them anyway! Mwahahah! :D  
>Ichi: Gee thanks that makes me feel soo much better... *crossed his arms over his chest* Bitch.<br>Kim: *runs over to Ulqui, hugs him, and runs away*  
>Ulqui: *looks confused* Okay...<p>

**... ... ... ... ...**

Disclaimer: I do not own "What Lies Beneath" or Breaking Benjamin  
>Suki: *starts crying*<br>Ichi: *walks up* What's wrong?  
>Suki: *sniffles* S-Shiro... knocked over my ladder... and I fell... and it hurt! *resumes crying*<br>Ichi: *looks at the fallen ladder then looks up to see Bleach* So you were trying to get Bleach and Shiro pushed your ladder over to stop you?  
>Suki: *nods slowly*<br>Ichi: *looks around but Shiro's nowhere to be seen* *shrugs* I would've done the same thing.  
>Suki: *cries harder* You meanie!<p>

* * *

><p>"You Ichigo Kurosaki... are pregnant."<p>

"I'm **_WHAT_**?"

"He's **_WHAT_**?" both males exclaimed in unison. Three words explained their thoughts and feelings at that moment. Shock, confusion, and doubt. It wasn't possible... was it? Ichigo began pacing as his fingers snaked through his hair and he mumbled to himself that it was impossible and this was just the bad guys lying to him. The teen suddenly turned to the other and punched him hard enough to make him stumble back a few steps. "What the _fuck_ did you do to me?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'I did to you?' How the fucking Hell was _I_ supposed to know this would happen?" the other shot, recovering quickly. "If I did, I wouldn't have done it in the first place!" Ichigo chuckled in disbelief yet somehow was still smug about it.

"Yeah right, and Aizen has good intentions." he stated, gesturing to the man who didn't react to the insult. "You fucking brainless liar..." he mumbled, turning away.

"The fuck you just say to me?" Grimmjow yelled, quickly becoming more and more pissed off. The boy turned back around to get in the others face.

"I said you're the most idiotic, brainless, arrogant, self centered asshole I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

"Well you're the most annoying, weakest, pathetic little insect I've ever been unfortunate enough to lay eyes on!" Grimmjow yelled back, not backing down from the situation. Ichigo shoved him away.

"Fuck off you soul sucking leech!" he screamed at the blunet who just stepped right back into it, coming closer to get back into his face.

"I don't fucking think so! I'm not that fucking easy to get rid of soul reaper!" Ichigo growled, trying to figure out what to say next. He was in a panic and was running low on material to work with. He didn't want to back down and losing wasn't an option and with the annoying little tug in the back of his mind telling him not to go too far, his comeback gauge was running even lower. It was hard trying to watch what he said to the other man while in this state.

"You're... you're such a failure!"

"So was your dad's condom!" Ichigo stared at the man in shock and disbelief for a few moments before snapping out of it, more pissed off.

"I was _not_ a mistake!" the other raised an eyebrow as he slightly leaned back, folding his arms over his chest.

"You sure about that soul reaper?"

"In either case, at least I know what it's like to be loved and have a family!"

"Yeah well you can take your "family" and shove it up your ass!" that was it. He no longer cared what came out of his mouth or if he hurt the other.

"Be a good little kitty and go fuck your master!" Ichigo yelled and the blunet froze, his eyebrow twitching. The berry smirked, finally feeling in control.

"I'm not a fucking cat you little shit!"

"Oh really?" the teen asked as he folded his arms. "Speaking of your master..." he looked around. "Where is he?" he raised his hands up to his mouth and called toward the door. "Hey Ulquiorra! Come get your pet, he needs to be punished!" Grimmjow grabbed one of the boy's wrists and turned him back to face him, a deadly glare in his eyes.

"I'm not that bitch's pet! And just so you know, the only one I fuck is you!" Ichigo's eyes widened. Only him? He figured the panther would be getting whoever he wanted here but he only took him? "With you in your proper place, beneath me, screaming out in agony like the little bitch you are!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed into a glare again.

"Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be a heartless bastard like you but I always take it back because I enjoy being better than you!" Ichigo yelled back, snatching his arm away.

"I would rather be trash than be over reactive and clingy!" he shot.

"At least I'm honest to about being obsessed with you rather than following in your footsteps by _lying_ to myself!"

"I'm not lying to myself, I hate you and that's that!"

"You know, I often find myself thinking that I would like to see things from your point of view but I just can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!" Grimmjow was about fed up with the kid's shit, his hands were clenched into fists so tight, it felt as though his palms would start bleeding at any moment. He was about to punch the boy when he looked back into those chocolate eyes and actually _seen_ them for the first time since they had gotten the news and started fighting. They held fear that was masked and hidden behind false anger. He was afraid. Afraid just like the blunet was. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and _not_ hit the scared child in front of him. Taking the silence a passage way to win the fight, the teen took the opportunity to continue. "You're a sorry excuse of an Espada." the blunet's eyes widened in both shock and anger. That hit a nerve. "I'm gonna laugh when you finally die and someone takes your place." Grimmjow was at a loss for words. He was trying to be nice and he goes and says something like that.

_"I'm gonna laugh when you finally die..."_

Why did his chest hurt again? The blunet glared harder into the teen and growled. He seemed more deadly now than he ever had before. Seeing the look on his face, that tug in the back of Ichigo's mind exploded, leaving only two words in his mind. Too far.

"That's it, I'm gonna kill you!" he growled evilly. Ichigo slowly started backing up with his hands shown in mercy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that-I swear..." he pleaded but it was too late, Grimmjow raised his fist. Ichigo fell back on his ass as his lover's fist was launched at him but the attack was suddenly caught.

"Now, now Grimmjow there's no need for that." Aizen spoke softly. The blunet looked at the other confused before his gaze returned to the teen on the floor.

"Fuck, I had completely forgotten he was still here..." Grimmjow mumbled to himself as he stood straight, turned away, and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Are you alright?" Aizen asked, holding his hand out for the berry who didn't take it and just stood on his own.

"I'm fine." he growled, brushing himself off before heading for the door.

"Just where the Hell do you think you're going?" Grimmjow growled, seeing him out of the corner of his eye.

"To find Ulquiorra and Orihime. Obviously I can't go back to the World of the Living or the Soul Society will kill me under suspicion of being a traitor since I'm giving off your reiatsu. How I see it, I have to stay here until my reiatsu evens out and then I can go home." he answered without looking back. "And since I'm staying, I want Orihime to be able to go home."

"Accompany him will you Grimmjow?" Aizen asked sweetly and the other just growled. "I'll get the Espada to round the intruders into one area where we will give them Orihime. Make sure that Ichigo is bound so that he can't follow." Grimmjow humphed before following his uke out the door.

* * *

><p>An awkward and tense silence overwhelmed the two lovershaters as they walked to Ulquiorra's room where Grimmjow guessed he would've moved the girl.

"I'm uh... really sorry about what I said..." Ichigo whispered nervously, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes cast downward.

"You should be." Grimmjow answered as if it was nothing.

"I really didn't mean it." he continued, looking at the man at his side who just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" the teen shouted, throwing his arms down like a child throwing a tantrum. Grimmjow just shrugged again. The kid was just upset, no need to get worked up over anything he said, this same thing would just happen again. "I said something that obviously hurt you!"

"I'm not hurt." the blunet responded, twisting his pinky in his ear, a habit he was trying to stop.

"Then why did you react like that?"

'Simple answers Grimmjow. Just something simple that won't anger him. Pregnant humans are said to be very dangerous.' the blunet reminded himself. "I was tired of hearing your shit."

"So you're gonna threaten to kill me to shut me up?" the teen yelled.

'What did I say wrong?' "Look kid, the sooner you can get home, the sooner we'll both be happy."

"So you don't want me here?"

'What the_ Hell_ am I saying that's wrong? Didn't he_ just_ say that he _wanted_ to go home?' he was glad to find that they had arrived. Now he didn't have to put up with this. Knowing that he'd get interrupted, he started to answer as he opened the door and the teen walked in. "I'm just saying that-"

"Ichigo!" the two girls shouting rushing over to him. The small green haired child crashed into his stomach, sending him back into the blunet standing directly behind him. Without thinking, Grimmjow acted. He wrapped a protective arm around his berry and grabbed the girl's small head before throwing her across the room.

"Nel!" both Ichigo and Orihime shouted. The oranget tried to go after her to catch her but was held still by the arm wrapped around him. Luckily Orihime caught her with her Santen Kesshun. Ichigo looked down to see that the panther's arm was wrapped around his waist, his hand laying gently over his stomach. That's when he understood.

"You actually think I _am_ pregnant and you were _worried_ that the baby would get hurt?" Ichigo whispered to him. Realizing this, Grimmjow pushed him away.

"No! Just... because of her, you hit me so I was just getting revenge." he shot back and Ichigo just chuckled.

"Whatever. I appreciate the protection but if you keep doing that to kids, you're gonna be an awful father." he teased, turning toward Orihime who looked worried.

"I told you I-" he stopped himself and just growled, folded his arms, and glared at the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ulquiorra motioning him to him so he walked over to the raven.

"What did Lord Aizen say?"

"Come on Nel, don't give me that face. I'm fine." Ichigo reassured the girl before looking over to where the two Espada where. Grimmjow whispered something in the others ear and his eyes widened before he abruptly stood and exited the room. Ichigo was shocked. Ulquiorra, the emotionless arrancar... just _glared_ at him. Anger. Emotion. When did that happen?

"Visiting time is over prisoner." Grimmjow's voice suddenly boomed as he felt cold metal wrap around his neck and wrists that had been pulled behind his back. He grunted in pain as he was forced to his feet. The cuffs were linked to a single chain which Grimmjow held in his hand, that murderous smile playing on his lips. His mood shifted so _damn_ quickly. The blunet wasn't worried about Ichigo trying to leave, he just didn't want him to be labeled as a traitor. The kid wanted to go home someday didn't he? He needed something to go back to. The kid tried to object but was stopped by the cloth that gagged him.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Orihime cried. He glared at her as he chained her hands and gagged her as well.

"Wait! Stop!" Grimmjow glared down at Nel who sat there crying.

"If you wanna live, I suggest you get lost." he growled and she slowly nodded. He turned to leave, focusing on where everyone's spiritual pressure had gathered. That's where he needed to go. Ichigo started struggling harder and those angry eyes began to burn a hole into him so he hit a soft spot on the kid's head hard enough to knock him out. Orihime became loud in her panic so he threatened to do the same to her, which shut her up. He threw the kid over his shoulder and ordered the other to walk so she did.

They came into a room that was similar to the last, this must be Grimmjow's room. Ichigo was thrown onto the bed where Grimmjow removed Zangetsu from his back and placed it on the mattress next to him to him. Next the arrancar pulled a white sheet over his body before picking him back up, leaving his zanpakuto on the bed. He grabbed a second sheet and walked back to Orihime, picking up the end of the chain she hadn't realized he had dropped.

"If you start struggling, I'll knock you out too ya hear?" she nodded so he threw the sheet over her head before lifting her up, carrying her under his arm. It didn't take much effort carrying two still bodies, it would be much harder if they were thrashing around though. Luckily he prevented that from happening. Now it was just time to leave.

* * *

><p>"Where the Hell is that brat?" Nnoitra growled. They were told not to inflict anymore damage onto the intruders and to wait for Grimmjow to get there. Well they were getting tired of stalling. It was only Nnoitra, Tesla, Szayel, and Aaroniero there. Against them were Renji, Rukia, Uryuu, and Chad. This would've been an interesting fight but no. They were no longer able to hurt them so it wasn't really even a fight.<p>

"I don't know what's taking him so long." "But he better hurry." Aaroniero stated.

"I agree, I grow tired of this game." Szayel pitched in.

"I hear ya all talking about me..." everyone turned to see the sixth Espada standing at their level in the air holding two lumps of white. "Heh miss me?"

"It's about fucking time ya got here Grimm." Nnoitra snickered, walking up to him as he lowered himself to the ground.

"If you keep calling me that, you're gonna get yer ass handed to ya by our newest addition." the fifth looked at him oddly but didn't question as the other Espada stepped behind him.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked and Grimmjow just smirked at him before dropping the lump under his arm as he tore the sheet off to reveal that it was Orihime. She landed on her knees and when she saw everyone, her eyes watered.

"Orihime!" Rukia exclaimed, stepping forward but four zanpakuto were pointed at her. "What do you want?" she asked seriously.

"Don't tell them anything that happened here you got that?" Grimmjow whispered to Orihime and she nodded. "Unchain her." he ordered someone and Tesla was the one to do it. She ran to her friends and Rukia took her into her arms, hushing her. "Leave." Grimmjow commanded as he turned around.

"Wait!" Uryuu yelled and the panther stopped. "Where's Ichigo? Is that..." he trailed off and the other smirked before turning around to reveal the unconscious oranget. All of the boy's friends' eyes widened at the sight. Ichigo... _Ichigo_ was unconscious, chained up, gagged, and held onto tightly by the enemy. Even the other arrancar seemed a bit surprised that they had gotten him.

"You mean him?" he asked as his arm snaked around the boy's waist, firmly holding him to his side. He leaned back slightly so that the others head rolled onto his shoulder instead of hanging loosely. "Sorry to disappoint but he's staying here."

"Give him back!" Renji yelled and that only made Grimmjow want to mess with them. He looked at Ichigo as the boy's head turned toward his neck as if trying to cuddle. He was waking up. Perfect timing. "You bastard!" the red headed shinigami yelled, rushing forward to attack. Grimmjow turned his head to the others, telling them not to attack. As Renji got closer, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in front of him. Renji's eyes widened and he pulled out of the attack though the end extensions of Zabimaru were already too close. Seeing this, Grimmjow's arms instinctively wrapped around the berry as he spun around, allowing the blades to dig into his back. He cursed at himself for letting his own trick backfire on him especially in front of everyone else.

"Mmm... Grimm..." Ichigo mumbled in his sleep.

'Does this kid _always_ have dreams about me or what?' his eyes widened and he growled when he felt his berry's length growing against him, causing his own to grow as well. "Damn it..." he growled, thinking of how to get around this. Suddenly roughly bit the berry's neck above the chain, nearly breaking his fragile skin. As he pulled away, he tore off the cloth covering his lips so his friends could hear his waking reaction.

"Ow! What the fuck Grimmjow?" Ichigo yelled, trying to get away from the panther but he held onto him with an iron grip. "W-where the Hell are we?"

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted in worry and he struggled more but stopped, realizing what was going on.

"Go home!"

"What?" everyone other than Chad exclaimed though he did look surprised.

"I said 'go home.' Get out of here. I was able to get Orihime and all of you out of here safely on the condition that I stayed." a few gasped. "You guys know me, I'll bust outta here in no time so just-" a new cloth was placed over his mouth but before it could be tied behind his head, he elbowed Grimmjow, causing him to slightly move the cloth. "Go!" Grimmjow recovered and tied the cloth tightly, angry that he had just done that. He used his sonido to get out of there, the others soon following.

As they arrived back back at Los Noches, Grimmjow set the struggling teen on his feet to removed the gag.

"I can walk you know!" he shouted, clawing at the cuff on his neck. "Now get this fucking thing off me!"

"You're such a pain in the ass..." Grimmjow mumbled, unlocking the chains around his throat.

"Yeah well you're a miserable waste of life." Ichigo shot back.

'Don't let it get to you. Don't let it get to you. Don't let it get to you...' "Are you really gonna start this again?" the blunet asked, looking up at him pleadingly. He was tired and didn't want to deal with this. The oranget blushed and looked away, not saying another word.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow walked into his house and sighed in relief. What a long day. Each Espada had their own building but a room in the main building which is usually where the sixth spent most of his time. When he stayed there, information about attacks and such got to him faster so he could be one of the first to get into a fight. This was actually the first time he had been in his building in a few months. The blunet threw himself onto his bed, forgetting how much more comfortable it was than the one in his room in the main building.<p>

**... ... ... ... ...**

_"Ichigo is not to be harmed for as long as he is here. Is that in any way unclear?" no one objected thoug Grimmjow was more interested in staring at a wall while a female arrancar tended to the wound on his back. "Oh and Grimmjow." Aizen called before he could leave with everyone else. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo turned around. "He'll be staying with you." _

_"What?" Grimmjow shouted. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" _

_"Better get showing him where he'll be living from now on." the brunet stated before leaving. Grimmjow turned around to see Ichigo who wore a smug smile. The blunet growled at him before stomping past him, heading to his place without a word. _

**... ... ... ... ...**

When the covers suddenly lifted to allow another body into the bed, Grimmjow shot up, eyes locking onto those of his berry.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh... going to bed?" he ans

* * *

><p>wered slowly as if by answering wrong, he'd get tossed out. That way of thinking was pretty close.<p>

"No, no, no, no you're sleeping on the couch." Grimmjow ordered, pointing toward it.

"Grimmjow we've had _a lot_ of sex since we've known at each other and you're worried about sharing the same bed? I'm gonna be asleep and if I decided to do something, what can _I_ do that _we_ already haven't? Sides I would make sure I woke you up cause it wouldn't be any fun if you were alseep during."

"Couch." Grimmjow repeated strictly. Ichigo ignored him, crawling under the covers. "Look kid, I'm too tired to deal with your shit right now-"

"Then don't." the teen interrupted him. "I'm sleeping on the bed and that's that so shut up and go to sleep." the berry stated calmly, flopping his head onto the pillow. Grimmjow growled before turning over to face the wall, not bothering to get under the covers. Ichigo turned over a few times before growling as he sat up, running a hand through his hair in frusteration.

"Hey kid!" the blunet growled angrily, turning to see him as the boy did the same. "If you're gonna be on the bed then lay down, stay still, and shut the Hell up. I'm trying to sleep." he said before resting his head back onto the pillow. Ichigo was still for a moment before sighing as he lied back down. After a few more minutes of the kid tossing and turning, Grimmjow was about to turn around and kick him off the bed when he felt a body snuggle against his back. The panther froze. Ichigo sighed in contentment, apparently able to settle like that. Grimmjow's face heated up at the warmth the boy give off, his hot breath against his bare skin that suddenly seemed so cold. He quickly flipped around and kicked the boy, sending him over the edge of the bed. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"I was cold, you're warm, and you make a better pillow!" Ichigo shouted back, climbing back onto the mattress.

"I don't fucking care if you're cold! You don't touch me and I won't touch you! Got it?"

"But I want you to touch me..." the oranget mumbled, giving his lover that innocent look he loved/hated and Grimmjow felt his face get even hotter.

"That's it!" he yelled, grabbing the others arm as he stood, dragging him over to the couch where he threw him before marching back over to the bed. He felt the smaller body of his roommate slide back under the covers with him to curl up to him once again. Grimmjow pushed him away to get out of bed, mumbling to himself about how he hated the kid. He lied down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest angrily. Now that he mentioned it... it was really cold in the place. Most likely because he hadn't been in there for so long, there was no heat. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go back over the bed-no! He refused. He hated the other and nothing would change that fact.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's eyes slowly opened before he stretched as he yawned, still really tired as if he didn't get a single second of sleep. He suddenly stopped when something moved next to him. He looked down to find that Ichigo was pressed against him, his head resting on the others chest as he slept. His face lit up. The kid was sweating and he moaned quietly as he dreamed most likely of him. God he was gorgeous! The panther didn't know what to do, he was confused, should he kick the berry out or accept him there... what should he do?<p>

_Take a breath_  
><em>Hold it in<em>  
><em>Start a fight<em>  
><em>You won't win<em>  
><em>Had enough<em>  
><em>Let's begin<em>  
><em>Nevermind<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>

_All in all_  
><em>You're no good<em>  
><em>You don't cry<em>  
><em>Like you should<em>  
><em>Let it go<em>  
><em>If you could<em>  
><em>When love dies in the end<em>

_So I'll find what lies beneath_  
><em>Your sick twisted smile<em>  
><em>As I lie underneath<em>  
><em>Your cold jaded eyes<em>  
><em>Now you turn the tide on me<em>  
><em>'Cause you're so unkind<em>  
><em>I will always be here<em>  
><em>For the rest of my life<em>

_Here we go_  
><em>Does it hurt<em>  
><em>Say goodbye<em>  
><em>To this world<em>  
><em>I will not<em>  
><em>Be undone<em>  
><em>Come to life<em>  
><em>It gets worse<em>

_All in all_  
><em>You're no good<em>  
><em>You don't cry<em>  
><em>Like you should<em>  
><em>I'll be gone<em>  
><em>When you fall<em>  
><em>Your sad life<em>  
><em>Says it all<em>

_So I'll find what lies beneath_  
><em>Your sick twisted smile<em>  
><em>As I lie underneath<em>  
><em>Your cold jaded eyes<em>  
><em>Now you turn the tide on me<em>  
><em>'Cause you're so unkind<em>  
><em>I will always be here<em>  
><em>For the rest of my life<em>

_Don't carry me under_  
><em>You're the devil in disguise<em>  
><em>God sing for the hopeless<em>  
><em>I'm the one you left behind<em>

_So I'll find what lies beneath_  
><em>Your sick twisted smile<em>  
><em>As I lie underneath<em>  
><em>Your cold jaded eyes<em>  
><em>Now you turn the tide on me<em>  
><em>'Cause you're so unkind<em>  
><em>I will always be here<em>  
><em>For the rest of my life<em>

* * *

><p>Well what should he do? Should he kick Ichigo out of the bed and bitch him out or hold him while he continues to sleep? The choice is yours. Leave your vote in your review, you know how it works, the most voted option will win, I'm pretty damn sure we all know which one that will be, and it will be what actually happens in the story which means that I have to wait a few days until I can even start working on it so review fast. Have fen, go nuts, review, hope you enjoy, and all that good stuff. See ya next chapter, I love you all.<p> 


	7. Welcome to Hell

Hopefully I've done a good job with this so far and satisfied your guys needs. I do plan on putting a lot more smut in this fic but you'll just have to wait about another two or three more chapters, sorry. But it WILL come. I promise.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Kimmy Time!**

Kim: *smacks Ulqui's arm* No! Don't glare at Ichi! Bad Ulqui!  
>Ulqui: *doesn't respond in anyway, just keeps his eyes focused on the floor*<br>Kim: *hugs Ichi tightly* I know I was mean to you last time and I apologize! DX Hey, but let's focus on the details! *starts talking louder* I didn't kick you out of bed or force you onto the couch! *knows Grimm's listening so that's why I talk loud enough for him to hear*  
>Ichi: *hugs you back* Thanks for the support Kim but I'm kinda looking forward to living with Grimm, I mean, how bad can it be?<br>Grimm: *folds his arms* It's gonna be torturing- *stops when Kim throws a brick at his head* Ow! What the Hell- *another brick* Ow! *another brick* Fine! *takes a snowball to the face and looks confused*  
>Kim: Ha! That's what you get!<br>Ichi: Why are you always hurting him?  
>Kim: *shrugs* Cause it's fun and you get riled up about it so easily.<br>Ichi: No I don't!  
>Grimm: Yes you- *gets hit with yet another brick* Fuck! Stop doing that!<br>Ichi: *folds his arms, looking like an upset child* I hate you guys.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Next to Nothing" or Breaking Benjamin  
>Ichi: If none of you understand how Suki works by now-<br>Grimm: You're fucking idiots.  
>Ichi: Grimmjow... *warning growl*<br>Shiro: Yeesh no need to call us names Grimmy. Keep your cat on a leash King. *chuckles*  
>Grimm: You're one to talk <em>horse<em>!  
>Shiro: <em>Kitten<em>!  
>Grimm: <em>Whitey<em>!  
>Ichi: Guys...<br>Grimm & Shiro: *continues fighting*  
>Suki: Leave this to me Ichi. *clears throat* I like trains. (I don't own any of the "asdf movies")<br>Grimm & Shiro: No, no, no, no, wait! *gets run over by a train*  
>Suki: *wipes hands together, chuckling* Heheh... and that's how that's done.<br>Ichi: O_o

* * *

><p>Staring down at the boy snuggling next to him, Grimmjow's mind fought with something else in him though his mind was much too tired to fight. He carefully wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer, resting his head above the others. The boy was warm and smelt of vanilla with a hint of Jazmin and when he kissed the oranget's forehead, the gentle taste of his flesh lingered on his lips. He wanted more. He carefully tilted the teen's head up, he still had enough sense not to wake him up. He softly hovered his lips over the others, loving the feel of the others breath on his skin. He whispered something that was directed at the sleeping boy in his arms though he wasn't even sure of what he was saying. Suddenly snapping out of his daze and gaining his right mind, Grimmjow once again shoved him away, yelling at the boy who was startled though didn't fall off the bed this time.<p>

"What the fuck Grimm?" Ichigo shouted, rubbing his head.

"What were you doing sleeping on me like that?"

"_You_ were the one that came back to the bed and put your arm over me!" Grimmjow froze. That couldn't have been true, he went to sleep on the couch... did he really walk back to the bed? Seeing the look on his lover's face, the oranget calmed down, figuring that he just didn't remember doing it. "I asked what you were doing and you complained that you were cold so I got close to you to warm you up. You didn't do anything about it so I figured it was okay..." Grimmjow looked around with worried eyes. He _did_ nearly kiss him... so maybe his story was true... he slipped off the mattress, not bothering to look for his jacket that had mysteriously disappeared during the night before walking out of the room to wonder the walls, ignoring Ichigo's calls.

'Was I really _that_ tired last night?'

"Hey Grimm, have you seen the new kid around?" a voice asked, knocking him out of thought. He looked up to see Nnoitra walking up to him. Knowing the sick fuck would try to hurt his berry, he continued to walk passed him.

"No I haven't, I've actually been looking for him too." the panther growled, passing him. No one other than the two lovers and Aizen knew that Ichigo was staying with the blunet or that he was pregnant and they wanted to keep it that way. Though Grimmjow was stupid enough to tell Ulquiorra that the boy was pregnant but he didn't tell him where he was staying but the raven was smart, most likely he figured that he would be staying with him.

"Well Ulquiorra's been looking for you so you better go find him." Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, remembering his reaction to the news. He was pissed though the blunet didn't know why.

"Tsk, fine I'll find him now piss off." he shrugged it off, starting to walk again.

"By the way Grimm, you should start walking around half naked more often." all the sixth did for an answer was flip him off without looking back.

* * *

><p>Ichigo quickly dressed himself in the cloths he had shed off due to the heat Grimmjow gave him during the night to follow him. But when he got outside, his panther was nowhere to be seen. Still, he ran down the halls, searching for him. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. He looked so worried and not a trace of anger could be found in his eyes. Something was definitely wrong.<p>

"Grimmjow!" he called out as if he had lost his cat... well _technically_, he did. "Grimm-"

"Why are you shouting?" Ulquiorra's voice asked. Ichigo sighed, turning around to see the pale Espada.

"I can't find Grimmjow. He ran out of the room a minute ago and he kinda just disappeared after that." he explained but the other just stared blankly at him like usual. At least the glare was gone. They stood in silence that was only awkward for the teen due to the others stare that shot through him. "Think you can... help me find him?" he asked hopefully. Ulquiorra nodded once before walking on, Ichigo trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p>No one seemed to shut up in the main hall where all the arrancar gathered to eat though the Espada usually eat at their own places. He went there, hoping that everyone else's voices would block out his own thoughts but they were only giving him a headache.<p>

'Damn that kid... how the fuck did he get inside my mind? What tricks are he using?' Grimmjow growled before slamming his head against the large table only the Espada are allowed to sit at.

"What's the matter with you?" Starrk asked as he sat across from him.

"Nothing." he quickly snapped back, folding his arms over the table to bury his face in them.

"Course there's something wrong with him. It's written all over his face." the fifth laughed, joining the table along with Szayel. Grimmjow silently cursed them all. Why was everyone suddenly here anyway? Most likely wanting more information on Ichigo. "What's the matter Grimmy? Upset cause ya can't kill the brat anymore?" Nnoitra chuckled, standing over the other.

'No... well... yeah that too...' Grimmjow thought, biting his tongue so he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Step down Nnoitra." someone ordered the tall man. He turned to see the third Espada, Tier Harribel. He growled at her before walking to the other side of the table, dragging his favorite pink haired male with him. "Would you like to talk about it?" the girl asked as she sat next to Grimmjow. He slightly lifted his head to see her and Starrk who looked genuinely concerned. Damn it... why was he even considering this? Was it because he was confused to the point he wanted someone else to tell him the answer? He looked around to make sure no one was in hearing range which included the bastard Nnoitra. Finally he turned back to rest his chin on his arms.

"I just don't know what to do about the kid..." the entire hall had gone silent though Grimmjow didn't notice. "I thought I could just ignore him but he's always there and he's fucking with my mind... I just want him to-"

"Grimmjow!" said man was surprised and a bit irritated to hear that voice but he turned around anyway to watch as Ichigo he jumped up to their level. He noticed Ulquiorra slowly climbing the stairs to meet them. Damn it, the bastard must've brought him here.

"What the Hell do you want?" Grimmjow shot sourly.

"I was just wondering what was wrong with you. It kinda worried me when you rushed off like that..." Grimmjow didn't like seeing the concern and worry in his eyes when it was directed at him so he turned away, folding his arms over his chest as he sat up right.

"I'll do what I want, when I want and if you have hard feeling about that, you can go fuck yourself cause I ain't living to yer standards." Ichigo looked shocked.

"We live together now Grimmjow! At least _try_ to be a little more compassionate!" the blunet stood, slamming his hand down on the table angrily.

"Why do I have to show you _any_ compassion? You live with Ulquiorra now, you live with Starrk, and you live with Tier!" he shouted, gesturing to each as he said their names. "Why don't you ask _them_ for compassion?" the other didn't speak, not knowing where this was suddenly coming from or how to react to it. But he had a very valid point. "Let me make this clear for you. _You live with **Hollows** now._ The very beings you set out to destroy. _No one_ here is going to show you compassion." the berry had no words. It was true. Why did he expect so much in coming here? Why did he expect to be treated like an important guest when he was really still the enemy? "Now get yer ass home." without an objection, the boy turned and left. The blunet sat back down, already feeling guilty. He knew his berry would start crying if he hadn't started already. 'Damn it...'

"Grimmjow." said man turned to the speaker. Of course it was Ulquiorra, who else would it be? "May I speak to you for a moment?" looking around, Grimmjow noticed that everyone below was still staring as if more of the show would start playing. Damn the little vermin. He wanted to blast a cero at them, kill as many of them as possible but his mind was locked on his berry. He didn't want to act anymore. He needed help.

"So I'm taking it that you're gonna tell me I was too harsh on him?" Grimmjow asked, rubbing the back of his neck as the two walked down the halls aimlessly.

"Where did you get that idea? I couldn't care less about that trash." he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "I just wanted to inform you that if he tries anything, Lord Aizen will hold you responsible. Keep an eye on him."

"Yeah... sure..." he spoke awkwardly. Why was he even hoping that the fourth would have wanted to help? Of course he wouldn't have cared. Why did he even think he would?

* * *

><p>"I can't believe..." Ichigo sniffled, wiping his watery eyes with his sleeve as he walked down the halls of Los Noches, searching for either the exit to go back to his and Grimmjow's place or Aizen to demand that he send him back to the World of the Living. Whichever he found first... he still didn't know what he wanted to do. "Can't believe he said that to me... after everything... I mean... he was so nice until that day..." he trailed off, stopping in his tracks as he remembered Grimmjow suddenly pulling away from him. The look on his face was fearful and worried but he said that he was bored... and then he left. What changed in that second? Yeah he felt the first pulse of reiatsu and that must have freaked him out but what about now? He knows that the boy is supposedly carrying his child. Or at least that's what he seems to believe though Ichigo didn't buy it. There was just no way. Sure there were times that he seemed to care but regardless of those times, he just pushes Ichigo away without a second thought but... there's still that morning's incident. Did he really not remember climbing back into bed? The boy didn't believe that it was an act but that didn't explain why he just took off like that. Was he running away from something? "No... just stop thinking about it... it doesn't matter..." he trailed off, still thinking about it. It wasn't one of those things that he could just shrug off. It confused him and that confused him more just as much as it pissed him off. He didn't want to deal with his problems anymore... at least not right now.<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed as he made his way home, not really looking forward to being greeted by the sad expression of his upset oranget. As he walked through the door, he heard crying and sighed, really not wanting to face this right now.<p>

"Kurosaki?" the panther called, following his cries but the other didn't answer. He pushed the door to the bathroom open to see his berry sitting in front of the toilet, gasping for air, and crying as he held his stomach. As if just noticing the blunet, he threw a towel at him.

"Get out, you can't see me like this!" he yelled but his voice cracked. Grimmjow caught the towel and placed it on the sink before siting on the floor next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just getting sick. I'll be fine." he answered, blushing when he noticed that the Espada was staring at his stomach which he held tighter. "It just hurts..." he mumbled, causing Grimmjow to look him in the eye.

"Are you sure it's not-"

"I'm not pregnant!" Ichigo cut him off. "Aizen's just lying to make me stay here! There's no way that a _man_ can get pregnant!"

"But on the off chance that you are?" Grimmjow asked, both of them forgetting all about what had happened earlier.

"I'm not pregnant and that's that." the teen said strictly before wiping his mouth as he stood and exited the room.

* * *

><p>"We have to do something about this!" Renji yelled.<p>

"You can't just run back in there and take him, you were overpowered last time and _without_ Ichigo what do you think will happen?" Kisuke reasoned.

"Are you calling us weak?" Ishida asked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, feeling insulted.

"Think about it." the shopkeeper said strictly. "Ichigo is strong. He wouldn't have turned himself in if he didn't already have a plan in mind so going there now might interfere." everyone looked down, the room falling silent.

"Have faith in him and give him some time." Yoruichi said, standing up to exit the room.

"It's the only thing we can do right now..." Rukia mumbled more to herself though everyone agreed.

'Ichigo... please be safe.' Orihime thought, staring at her hands that rested in her lap. 'Please don't harm him.'

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on his berry's shoulder as the boy slept. Moving the blanket away from his bare torso, the blunet could see that his stomach had gotten just a touch bigger. It wasn't noticeable but he was looking for growth in it so he could see it clearly. The way that the boy was talking and the look in his eyes, Grimmjow knew that he too had noticed it and was denying the fact that he didn't want to face. He was pregnant.<p>

"Compassion, huh?" he mumbled, turning away to run his hands through his hair as he sighed. "I'm not capable of 'love' and 'compassion.'" sighing again, he stood and walked into the kitchen, fixing something quick to eat before laying on the couch. He lay awake most of the night, occasionally sitting up to peer over the couch as if checking on the orange haired teen in the bed. The panther growled at himself as he laid back down, folding his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "I'm not worried... I'm just..." he trailed off to look over at Ichigo again when he moaned in his sleep. "Fuck it-I'm worried." he growled low, throwing himself back down. 'If he's carrying my child then I've got to make sure that he's safe... but what if...' his eyes widened as he sat up to look at the other again. 'But what if the kid kills him? I don't think I would be able to live with it...' he looked straight ahead, not wanting to look at his lover when the next thought popped into his mind. 'What if I kill it?' he looked back at Ichigo. 'No you're just over thinking it, he'll be fine. Nothing will happen to him.' he laid back down, turning over on his side, facing the door. 'I'll make sure of it.'

Ichigo's lips curled up as his lover finally settled. He said that he was worried... he knew the man cared about him. He waited for the blunet's breath to level out before quietly getting out of bed to walk up behind the couch, leaning over the back to kiss the Espada's cheek before going back to bed. As he lay there, his hands found there way to his stomach, feeling the small bump that it had become. There's no way... a man can't get pregnant. It's impossible. The pulses have calmed down drastically but often there was still intense pain as demonstrated earlier. He's just getting sick. The food here wasn't exactly what he was used to... it wasn't bad, he was just trying to adjust to the change. He moved his hands away from his stomach, ordering himself to stop thinking about it. He was sick from the food but what about him getting bigger? He hadn't been eating much... maybe the food was more fattening than the food in the World of the Living and that's why it's making him sick. Yeah that must be it.

'Stop thinking about it and go to bed.' he ordered himself, sighing inwardly. 'You're sick, you need your rest.' his eyes widened as pain tumbled out of his stomach, spreading throughout his body. One of his hands clamped over his mouth as he jumped out of bed and to the bathroom, seeing Grimmjow shoot up out of the corner of his eye. After throwing the toilet seat up, Ichigo uncovered his mouth, letting everything he had previously eaten come back up.

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked, rushing in.

"What's wrong with me?" the teen cried, staring up at the other when he was finished. Grimmjow looked shocked as if he didn't know what to say or how to answer that. The panther knelt next to him, allowing the other to fall into him and cry into his chest. They were gonna be up for awhile.

* * *

><p>"Nnh..."<p>

"Are you alright?" Grimmjow asked when Ichigo groaned as he woke from sleep, slightly turning in his arms. He nodded though he curled into a ball, clutching his stomach. "Does it hurt?" he nodded again, his body beginning to tremble. The blunet got out of bed, walked into the kitchen, and came back in with a glass of water, holding it out for the teen who shook his head. "Drink it." the stubborn teen refused, knowing he would just throw it back up but he didn't know that that's what Grimmjow was trying to make him do. "Ichigo just drink the damn water." when he once again refused, the panther sighed and left. He walked into the bathroom to put the cup on the counter before returning to carefully pick him up and carry him into said room. As he gently set him down in front of the toilet, he grabbed the cup and wrapped the others fingers around it. "Now drink." he commanded softly. Giving in, Ichigo accepted the drink and chugged it down before handing the cup back to the Espada who sat next to him. It only took a minute or two before it decided to come back up. Grimmjow rubbed his back as he watched the wall. The sound was enough for him, he didn't want to see it too. When Ichigo figured he was done, he sat up, rubbing his burning throat. He flushed the toilet and stared at the wall behind it. His lip began to tremble as he started to cry. "You okay?" the blunet asked, moving his hand up the kid's back to rest on the side of his neck as his thumb rubbed his cheek, wiping some of his tears away with it.

"Am I..." he turned his head to see his lover. "Am I really pregnant?" Grimmjow looked down, unsure of how to respond. He didn't know for sure but he believed it. "Are we gonna have a baby?" he asked, his fear screaming out it presence through every fiber of his being. The blunet sighed but slowly nodded.

"I think so, yeah." Ichigo's head lowered and turned away from him to hit the wall softly. With another sigh, Grimmjow got onto his knees to lean over and kiss his berry's head before taking his hand and standing up. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." the teen allowed the other to pick him up and carry him back into the other room. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much." Ichigo spoke against the blunet's shoulder.

"Good." Grimmjow lied the oranget back on the bed and turned to leave but Ichigo quickly grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go." he sighed, he had to go see Ulquiorra for a update on what the shinigami were doing. If they were planning an attack, Ulquiorra would be the first to know other than Aizen but he wasn't about to go to that bastard and the sixth didn't want to be caught off guard and learn of the attack by it happening. He wanted to know their every move so he could counter it and keep Ichigo safe. He inwardly sighed and nodded before crawling under the covers with the berry, covering him up to keep him warm. Ichigo instantly curled into him, sighing contently against his chest. Grimmjow closed his eyes, telling himself to relax a little. He had been up all night just in case Ichigo had any problems during the night, which he had quite a few of, so he hadn't gotten any sleep. He was stressing over this too much and he knew that if he didn't get the sleep he needed, he wouldn't be able to protect the berry anyway. He rested his head against the teen's, telling himself to relax and get some sleep. After awhile of listening to Ichigo's steady breathing when he finally drifted off, he felt it was safe for him to do the same. Every little sound alerted him but after about an hour, his exhaustion got the best of him and he fell asleep.

_Beneath this wave_  
><em> I just can't take your breath away<em>

_ You cut me down_  
><em> You know I'll always be around<em>  
><em> So now I wait<em>  
><em> I know you'll live another day<em>  
><em> Come and take my breath away<em>  
><em> Look me straight in the face<em>

_ Cause you know it's over_  
><em> Growin' colder<em>  
><em> I need something<em>  
><em> Leave me next to nothing<em>  
><em> All we ever wanted<em>  
><em> I need something<em>  
><em> Leave me next to nothing<em>  
><em> Next to nothing<em>

_ I cut you down_  
><em> I know you'll always be around<em>  
><em> So now you'll wait <em>  
><em> I know you'll live another day<em>  
><em> Come and take my breath away<em>  
><em> Look me straight in the face<em>

_ Cause you know it's over_  
><em> Growin' colder<em>  
><em> I need something<em>  
><em> Leave me next to nothing<em>  
><em> All we ever wanted<em>  
><em> I need something<em>  
><em> Leave me next to nothing<em>  
><em> Next to nothing<em>  
><em> Next to nothing<em>  
><em> Next to nothing<em>  
><em> Next to nothing<em>

_ Cause you know it's over_  
><em> Growin' colder<em>  
><em> I need something<em>  
><em> Leave me next to nothing<em>  
><em> All we ever wanted<em>  
><em> I need something<em>  
><em> Leave me next to nothing<em>  
><em> Next to nothing<em>

* * *

><p>Make up your mind Grimm! Are you gonna be an asswhole or a sweetheart? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry, the smut will be coming back soon. Kim don't forget Kimmy Time! - Love you! ^-^ I hope to see all of you, if not more in the next chapter and please don't forget to review and- *falls off a cliff*<p> 


	8. Unwanted

**_BOOM! Guess who's back? SUKI'S BACK! Suki's back with a BOOM!_ **

Kim I love you but the main thanks that I wanna give this time is to Loreto W. You've been a really huge inspiration in my life and a great encouragement. Thank you so much! You're always bringing me up with every word you write and all the love you send my way. It means so much and I just want you to know that I love you!

**... ... ... ... ...  
><strong>

**Kimmy Time:  
><strong>Kim: *gently hugs Ichi, trying not to make him sick and kisses his head*  
>Ichi: *hugs her back* Thanks Kim.<br>Kim: *walks over to Grimm and hits him with a brick before hugging him too*  
>Grimm: Ow! What the fuck? I was nice to him! *yells, rubbing where you hit*<br>Kim: You took too long!  
>Grimm: *growls*<br>Ichi: *chuckles*  
>Suki: *points and laughs*<p>

**... ... ... ... ...**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Favorite Disease" or Thousand Foot Krutch  
>Suki: *sighs*<br>Ichi: What's wrong?  
>Suki: *sighs again* Nothing...<br>Ichi: *confused look*  
>Grimm: She's just plotting again.<br>Ichi: Ah... that would make sense...

* * *

><p>The sixth Espada growled in annoyance as he ran a hand through his bright hair.<p>

"Come on Kurosaki, we're already late. Could you move any slower?"

"If you're in such a rush and I'm moving too slow for you, why don't you just carry me?" Ichigo growled back, running to catch up to the panther. Grimmjow slightly glared at the younger male but picked him up and continued on. "Hey wait, I was kidding!" the teen shouted, struggling against the other. "I was kidding!

**... ... ... ... ...**

As Grimmjow walked into the meeting room, a pouting Ichigo still in his arms, odd shots were given to them. He had given up on fighting shortly after being lifted off the ground and was currently folding his arms over his chest, glaring at the wall as he tried to ignore everyone's gaze, his face lighting crimson.

"You can put me down now." Ichigo snapped, blushing harder. The blunet set him back on his feet and they walked over to the table to take their seats, Ichigo's being at his seme's side.

"Glad you could join us." Aizen stated before starting the meeting. As it continued, the berry started rubbing his stomach so Grimmjow leaned toward him.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered and the boy shook his head. "Are you hungry?" Ichigo blushed again and looked away, slowly nodding. Grimmjow stood and all eyes turned to him. "I'll be right back." he stated, his eyes focused on Aizen, seeking permission to step out for a moment. The "god" nodded so he left. Ichigo glared at the table, a dark blush resting on his cheeks once again. The entire time the blunet was gone, Nnoitra was staring at he which made him extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't long until the blue haired arrancar returned with some food which he placed on the table in front of his uke. He noticed the fifth's stare and flipped him off, glaring as he did so. He gazed at Ichigo to see that he was just staring at the food. He told him to eat and the boy looked around at all the eyes watching him before slowly taking up the bowl of rice. He felt rather awkward seeing that he was the only one with food and everyone in the silent room was watching him. Ichigo shot Aizen a sad look, his eyes begging for him to say something to get everyone's eyes off of him. Taking the hint, Aizen started back up from where he had left before Grimmjow took off.

"So far the shinigami haven't made a move to attack nor have they shown any interest in doing so." Ichigo knew this was Kisuke's doing and was glad. It would only make everything harder if they came for him. But he knew that they would eventually get restless and come regardless of what the exiled shinigami captain said. He was lucky enough that they were listening to him for the time being and not demanding to leave right away. Well... knowing his friends, they most likely were doing that anyway.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat uncomfortably as everyone watched her, waiting for her answer.<p>

"What happened?" Rukia asked gently.

"You had to have seen Ichigo, what did he tell you?" Renji pitched in.

"Uh-um... well..."

_"I was worried!"_

'Ichigo was worried... about Grimmjow. I know he wouldn't want me to tell but... I can't lie to them...' the red head thought, looking over her friend's. 'What should I do?' just then, Rukia's hollow detector went off, warning them of an attack. She was saved. Rukia and Renji left to take care of it while Chad and Uryuu stayed with her.

"Orihime." Uryuu called, drawing her attention. "Something serious happened with Ichigo, am I right?" she looked away. He took that as a yes. "Did someone order you not to tell?" her eyes saddened. Grimmjow had ordered her not to tell but it's not like he could stop her now but even so... she knew she shouldn't tell them... for Ichigo's sake. "Do you think Ichigo will be alright or should we be concerned?" she flinched at the question. She didn't know. He seemed to care for and trust Grimmjow but the other male still seemed to hate and abuse him.

"He... he should be alright." she concluded. Ichigo was strong, he could handle himself... she hoped.

* * *

><p>With the meeting finally over, Grimmjow and Ichigo made their way to the cafeteria. They decided it would be easier to just go there instead of going home and making a full meal since the blunet was the only one eating. Ichigo claimed that he wasn't hungry anymore when he really was, his previous meal wasn't filling, but he didn't want to eat too much because part of him was still denying the fact of... his situation. The two tried to pretend that they didn't know that Nnoitra was following them. He never took his eyes off of the berry during the meeting and it pissed Grimmjow off. He looked at him as if the boy would look back and smiled at him like he knew him. It infuriated the sixth! His smirk was obviously causing his berry discomfort, causing him to get protective over him. He had pulled Ichigo's chair back and angled his in front of him so that the fifth's eyes couldn't reach him. The guy was a fucking creep.<p>

"Oi." the spoon like man called, catching up to them to sling an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. The panther instantly wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, pulled him away from the other, and punched Nnoitra.

"Keep yer fucking hands off him!" he yelled before lightly pushing the other to make him walk. Now everyone in the large room was watching. "If I catch you staring at him again, I'll gouge your eyes out and if you _ever_ touch him again, I'll tear your arms off!" he growled in warning before turning back to his berry. "Are you okay?" Ichigo nodded, slightly looking back to see Nnoitra smirk and chuckle before turning to leave. He had his answer. "Do you just wanna go home?"

"I don't really care..." he trailed off in thought, he knew that if they went home right now, Grimmjow wouldn't eat, end of story. And that wasn't good but on the other hand, he _really_ didn't want to stay here. Everyone was starring and although the blunet didn't seem to care, quite frankly, it was beginning to creep him out. "A little..." he stated in a hushed tone.

"Then we're going-"

"Spending more time together I see." someone said before Grimmjow could finish his sentence. The two lovers spun around to face Gin Ichimaru.

"Shut up ya fuckin creep!" the sixth yelled as he pulled the younger male behind him, frightened that the snake-like man would try to steal his berry. Gin and Nnoitra were on equal ground on the creeper level. The silver haired man cocked his head to the side, his lips holding a gentle and innocent smile.

"Now, now, Grimmjow there's no need for name calling. I'm only here to inform you that at some point in the day, Lord Aizen would like to see you." Grimmjow growled at that, obviously unhappy at the request.

"Tsk fine." he spat, holding tighter onto the berry's arm. "Let's go and get it over with." Ichigo looked up at his seme in worry, all his muscles were tensed and he could tell that he was on high alert and the "god's" summon for them only made it worse. Grimmjow must _really_ not like Aizen. He wanted to ask what the brunet wanted but he knew that he wouldn't get answered.

* * *

><p>The two friends sat staring at each other in silence.<p>

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Isshin asked and Kisuke looked down, remaining silent. "So even you've lost faith in him?"

"No, it's not that at all. It's just that you know as well as I do that Ichigo can't get out on his own. Ichigo is very strong and can handle himself but taking on Aizen, all ten Espada, _and_ everything that's sure to get in his way... old man Yamamoto wouldn't even be able to do it." Isshin nodded.

"So what you're trying to say is that we should leave him there? Right?" the man asked with a slight glare in his eyes.

"I'm sure you felt it too." the shopkeeper suddenly changed the subject, looking up just enough that his hat created a dark shadow over his serious eyes. Isshin's glare hardened but he nodded. "That reiatsu that went often to your house... was the reiatsu of an Espada. About a week before I let them leave, Ichigo started giving off that same reiatsu. It didn't just mix with his, it seemed to be fighting him like it was trying to engulf him." Isshin nodded again.

"I noticed."

"Add onto that, the love marks that appeared scattered around his body."

"Are you trying to tell me that my son was having sex with the enemy, an Espada at that?" Isshin shouted.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Kisuke said calmly. "But I'm afraid it goes further than just that... I believe that the odd behavior your son displayed in his time of depression was the result of a harsh rejection. I believe he wasn't just sleeping with the enemy... but he's in love with them too." Ichigo's father was silent, taking all the information in. He had all the pieces before but he just never wanted to put them together out of fear of what he would discover but it made perfect sense. He just hoped no one else knew about this.

"Do you know which Espada it is?" he sighed and the other smirked.

"Indeed I do."

* * *

><p>"Hey you in here?" Grimmjow called as he walked into the house. His call was responded with a soft grunt, coming from the bedroom so he followed his berry's voice. The two had gotten in another fight in front of Aizen. The "god" had suggested that they stop hiding from everyone and come out with the truth. Ichigo agreed but it pissed the Espada off. No one else had to know-he didn't want them too. He said some things that he knew he shouldn't have and that he regretted. Things that he now needed to apologize for. The teen was sitting up in bed, leaning back against the headboard, knowing that he wanted to talk because he did too. It needed to be done. The blunet sighed, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, still wanting to keep his distance. He knew he needed to apologize for what he had said but he just couldn't bring himself to. It was just too foreign to him.<p>

"No need to stress yourself, I understand." Ichigo told him and he let out a sigh of relief. The two sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. "I just… I just thought that by staying here, I could get closer to you and hopefully get you to see me instead of see through me." the panther sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed with his elbows rested on his knees so he could stare at his hands.

"I don't want to see you. I want you to continue being invisible." Grimmjow said in a low voice.

"Why?" Ichigo asked but he didn't answer. "Grimm…" the oranget softly turned the others head so they were staring at each other. "Why?"

"Cause you stick out and _make_ me see you and no matter how many times I look away, you always seem to pop into my line of vision." Ichigo smiled, cupping his lovers face in his hands as he pressed their foreheads together.

"And I'll always be in your way…" the teen chuckled and the corners of the blunet's lips twitched up for a split second. "Because I don't want to be invisible to you."

"I know…" the other replied before they sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying this moment as they shared air, the warmth of the others breath on their lips. The berry's head would lean in a bit more before moving back to where it was, knowing the other didn't want to kiss for a reason he didn't know but still, he couldn't help it. He leaned in just a bit but forced himself to stop when the other pulled back slightly to avoid his lips but as he retreated this time, a hand slid up his arm to rest happily on his neck.

"Grimm-"

"Hold still." the panther ordered his prey softly who obeyed by freezing, only moving to let out a few shaky breaths as Grimmjow's face all too slowly got closer to his. Too slow! He really wanted to close the space between them but knew he had to obey his seme. Finally, the berry felt hesitant lips gently brush against his, slowly connecting, and pressing harder. Ichigo moaned at the kiss alone. It was amazing. He felt drugged by his breath; it was more addicting than anything else in the world.

_"I love you Grimmjow!"_

The blunet turned his body toward the other to get a better angle as he became slightly rougher.

_"Please don't leave me again, I love you, I want to be with you!"_

**He would never leave.**

His tongue gained entrance into Ichigo's mouth without even needing to ask for permission.

_"Even if you hate me… I'll still love you." _

**He could never hate him.**

Ichigo's arms wrapped around the blunet's neck as the others arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. They melted into each other like they always did though they seemed to be closer now.

_"I don't want you."_

**How could he have said that?**

When his berry moaned into his mouth, he felt his length growing in size. God that was an amazing sound. He felt as if he were hearing it for the first time though he's heard it many times before.

_"Grimm?" "Yeah?" "I love you." "You're marked as mine." _

**He never really responded to that right.**

Grimmjow bit the younger male's lip, causing him to whimper. He knew his place.

_"Why do you hate humans so much?" _

Suddenly remembering the question he never answered, he pushed himself away from the others lips though he still hungered for them. Something in the back of Ichigo's mind warned him about what was about to happen but he chose to ignore it.

"What's wrong Grimm?"

"Get out."

"What?" he asked shocked and confused.

"I said 'get out.'" the blunet growled, standing up and walking away but was followed.

"Grimm…" Ichigo spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder but was suddenly punched. He stumbled back a bit before falling on his ass, holding his face as he looked up at his angry lover in shock. He hadn't hit him in a while… what was wrong with him?

"Get the fuck out and don't come back!" he yelled in a sudden outburst, his eyes spelling death. The boy didn't move. He wasn't going to run away from this man again. Seeing his defiance, Grimmjow forced the smaller man to his feet and pinned him to a wall, his arm over his chest to constrict his breathing while his other hand moved to unsheathe Pantera before pressing it against the others throat. Ichigo hissed in pain when it drew a few drops of blood but his terrified eyes remained locked onto those of his beloved. "If you're not out of my fucking sight in four seconds, I _will_ kill you. I don't want you and I don't want the thing in you so get the fuck lost." instead of answering, Ichigo shoved him away, trying to glare at him through tearful eyes but just looked away before fleeing the room. Grimmjow stood, glaring at the door Ichigo had just left through for minutes on end. The blunet's shaking legs finally gave out but just in time, he stuck Pantera into the floor to use it as support, only falling down to one knee. "Damn it…" he held the left side of his face with his free hand. "Damn it…" he allowed it to be stolen… his first kiss… was gone. "Damn it…" his eyes burnt, his lips felt cold, and his chest once again ached. "Damn… damn it…" his voice shook as it got lower. "D… damn it…" rolling out from underneath his hand came a single tear. "Damn you… Kurosaki…" he couldn't be loved and he couldn't be loved. "What are you doing to me?"

* * *

><p>Sighing, the raven placed his book face down on his table to keep the page marked before standing to answer his door which someone had just softly tapped on. As he pulled the door open, his eyes fell upon the crying mess of Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute soul reaperhuman carrying Grimmjow's child. His eyes were red and puffy and he clutched onto the chest of his top as if just needing something to hold.

"No." Ulquiorra answered before the boy could ask as he closed the door. He turned to walk back to his book, wanting to continue it but stopped to listen to the boy's cries.

"Please Ulquiorra! I don't know who else to turn to, you're the only one who knows... please…" he broke down into sobs as it sounded like he lowered himself to the floor. "No more pretending… my strength is gone Ulquiorra… I've got nothing left." he inhaled a shaky breath before continuing. "Grimmjow doesn't want it…" the raven's eyes widened and his head snapped to the door. "He doesn't want our baby and I… I can't do this alone… I don't know what to do…" the door in front of him opened and he looked up to watch as the fourth threw a blanket around his shoulders, holding a hand out for him.

"Come inside, you seem tired." Ichigo's wide eyes weakened again as more tears poured out of them, grateful for the kindness. He took the hand before him and Ulquiorra helped him to his feet, surprised when the boy immediately collapsed into him, wrapping his arms around him tightly as he continued to cry. He looked down at him confused at first but closed his eyes in understanding before placing one hand on his back and the other on the top of his head, gently stroking his hair. "It'll be alright."

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you hate humans so much?" <em>

The boy had asked… in truth, he didn't hate them. Not really. Humans had hearts… they could feel joy, they could feel sorrow… they could feel love. Those words meant nothing to an arrancar. What purpose _could_ they hold? He… he envied humans. He wanted a heart. Placing a hand over his throbbing chest, Grimmjow growled at his own weakness. He couldn't love Ichigo-he just couldn't! Although the oranget had made it perfectly clear that his heart belonged to the panther he... even _if_ he wanted to… he didn't have a heart to give him in return. It wasn't fair to Ichigo that way. It had to be one-sided! It had to be! It _couldn't_ be anything else!

_"Even if you hate me… I'll still love you." _

His berry's voice rang in his head loudly. How the fuck was he able to get into his mind like this? It wasn't fair damn it!

"Grimmjow."

"Shut up…" he growled, covering his ears from the voice.

"Grimmjow." it sounded louder.

"Shut up." he shouted over it. It was odd… the voice didn't sound like Ichigo's… but it had to be him right?

"Grimmjow." a hand was placed on his shoulder and instinctively, he spun around to punch the person who dared to touch him.

"Shut up!" he screamed but was taken by surprise when his fist was caught. "T-Tier…" he gasped, shocked to see that it was the third standing behind him.

"You seem surprised." she stated, releasing his hand so he could stand straight.

"Well yeah… what are you doing here?" he asked, his mind too clouded to think clearly and kick her out.

"I was worried. With the way you've been acting ever since Ichigo has gotten here, I was worried that you may do something stupid." she explained, looking around his torn apart room. "It appears I was right to suspect this."

* * *

><p>He had finally calmed the boy down and gotten him to sleep. But what should he do now? Should he talk to Grimmjow about this? What would he say? It didn't really matter what he said, the stubborn man would never listen besides what would he do? Take him in and care for him? Yeah right. He wouldn't do anything. He would just say that he was a piece of shit and he didn't care about the boy. But... what was the raven supposed to do with him?<p>

_I need a solution~__Any solution_  
><em> I'm not sure~<em>_Not sure sometimes_  
><em> I'm giving everything~<em>_Everything_  
><em> And it just takes~<em>_Just takes_

_ Wanting_  
><em> Watching<em>  
><em> Debating<em>  
><em> On which way to run to<em>

_ Haunted_  
><em> Voices<em>  
><em> Craving<em>  
><em> Someone to run to<em>

_ I haven't lost myself in a long time_  
><em> I never tried to care when I wanted to<em>  
><em> I just wanna be part of something<em>  
><em> I just wanna be real like you<em>

_ Sometimes I_  
><em> Feel like a monster<em>  
><em> And times I<em>  
><em> Feel like a saint<em>  
><em> I'm on my knees<em>  
><em> You're my favorite disease<em>

_ I just need you back~__Need you back_  
><em> Need you back to where I was<em>  
><em> Need you back to where I was<em>  
><em> You can't be that far~<em>_Can't be that far_

_ Silent_  
><em> Warnings<em>  
><em> Tell me<em>  
><em> That I've let things come undone<em>

_ Show me_  
><em> Teach me <em>  
><em> The way to heaven<em>  
><em> Cause no other way can<em>

_ I haven't lost myself in long time_  
><em> I never tried to care when I wanted to<em>  
><em> I just wanted to be part of something<em>  
><em> I just wanted to be real like you<em>

_ Sometimes I_  
><em> Feel like a monster<em>  
><em> And times I<em>  
><em> Feel like a saint<em>  
><em> I'm on my knees<em>  
><em> You're my favorite disease<em>

_ Closer_  
><em> Closer<em>  
><em> Closer to you<em>

_ I need to be_

_ Closer_  
><em> Closer<em>  
><em> Closer to you<em>

_Every step I take_

_ Sometimes I_  
><em> Feel like a monster<em>  
><em> And times I<em>  
><em> Feel like a saint<em>  
><em> I'm on my knees<em>  
><em> You're my favorite disease<em>

_ And I love the way you kill me_  
><em> Love the way you heal me<em>

_ Sometimes I_  
><em> Feel like a monster<em>  
><em> And times I<em>  
><em> Feel like a saint<em>  
><em> I'm on my knees<em>  
><em> You're my favorite disease<em>

_ And I love the way you kill me_  
><em> Love the way you heal me<em>

_ I love the way you kill me_  
><em> Love the way you heal me<em>

_ I love the way you kill me_  
><em> Love the way you heal me<em>

_ I love the way you kill me_  
><em> Love the way you heal me<em>

_ I love the way you kill me_  
><em> Love the way you heal me<em>

* * *

><p>Whoo first kiss!<p>

Does Harribel intend to help him? Will Ichigo ever get Grimmjow back or will he fall for the man that's now caring for him? Find out next time-Dun dun dun!

I love you all! Please review?


	9. To a New Life

**_BOOM! Guess who's back? SUKI'S BACK! Suki's back with a BOOM!_**

Okay so in this chapter, Kimmy Time will be kinda limited cuz Kim was unaware of the BOOM Operation until it happened so she only knew the main occurrence and some of the important small details of the previous chapter. So that's what this Kimmy Time is completely based on and yes I know that it's pretty long but you can blame Kim for that XD ... moving on.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Kimmy Time!  
><strong>Kim:*death glares at Grimm while holding an entire bag of bricks, one in my right hand getting tossed up and down* You asshole...  
>Grimm: *turns away* Throw all the bricks you want, I don't care anymore...<br>Kim: *throws a brick at him, a few tears in my eyes* You're a real dummy you know that?  
>Grimm: *rubs where the brick hit* Yeah...<br>Kim: *goes up to him and starts pounding on his chest, more tears falling* You can! You can you idiot! You have a heart! Don't think that you don't!  
>Grimm: *grabs your wrists* Get over it and leave me alone!<br>Kim: *yanks my wrists though he's still holding on, and I pull until he's eyes level with me* NO! I won't leave you alone! Not until you apologize to! And I'm stubborn as hell so you'll have me around for a long ass time!  
>Grimm: *let's you go and leaves*<br>Kim: *follows him, glaring death at him back*  
>Grimm: Stop following me!<br>Kim: *throws a brick at him* I said I won't leave you alone until ya apologize!  
>Grimm: Well I'm not apologizing to the little twit so go away!<br>Kim: *throws another brick at him for calling Ichi a twit* An' I said that I'm stubborn so prepare to get used to me cause ya ain't getting rid a' me that easy!  
>Grimm: *finds Ichi, grabs him, and pushes him into you before taking off*<br>Ichi: What just happened?  
>Ulqui: Grimmjow's just being the trash he is.<p>

**... ... ... ... ...**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Six Feet From the Edge" or Creed  
>Suki &amp; Shiro: Rock, paper, scissors!<br>Suki: (Scissors) Damn it!  
>Shiro: (Rock) Ha I win!<br>Suki: How the Hell do I always lose against you?  
>Shiro: At least you always win against King.<br>Suki: True.  
>Ichi: Hey!<br>Shiro: Anyway, reveal the bet we made.  
>Suki: *sighs* If I won, Shiro wasn't allowed to try and stop me from getting Bleach for three chapters.<br>Shiro: *folds arms* And?  
>Suki: *sighs again* And if he won...<br>Shiro: Which I did.  
>Suki: *pouts* I'm not allowed to try to steal Bleach for three chapters.<p>

* * *

><p>Blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the light, Ichigo sat up as he rubbed them. His eyes were irritated and everything seemed a bit fuzzy, due to having cried too much last night. He hadn't cried like that since Grimmjow's last rejection to him and now he had done it again. He made out someone walking toward him and as the fuzziness left his eyes, he saw that it was Ulquiorra. The pale arrancar was carrying a tray full of food with him. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he handed the food to him and told him to eat. Looking over it, it looked really good but there was a lot there to eat and if wasn't sure if he could stomach all if it, he'd be lucky if he could keep any of it down. There were six good sized rice balls, some sushi, a bowl of miso soup, and a side of tamagoyaki. He had never had it before but he's gotten good reports on it from his friends.<p>

"Thanks but… this is a lot…"

"You need a lot of nutrients to support the baby." he answered simply. "Eating in large portions, helps to keep most of it down anyway. You'll be fine." he said as he got up to walk back into the kitchen to start the dishes. He had made quite a mess, cooking all the food.

"Do you need help?" Ichigo asked as he put the tray down.

"No. Just stay where you are and eat." Ichigo sighed and dug in. "What... what happened?" he asked, looking at the boy who looked back, confused as he chewed his food. "Last night." Ichigo stopped chewing and looked down sadly before continuing and swallowing before answering.

"He uh..." he sighed. "Aizen wanted to see us and suggested that we come out with the truth and I agreed with him while Grimmjow... not so much. He threw a fit and he said that everything was my fault... that I deserved what was happening to me and that if I hadn't been born, no one would be in pain." Ulquiorra felt anger tug at him. "I went home and later he did too..." he lightly shook his head as his tearful eyes meet the raven's. "But we didn't talk about it. Instead we talked about why I wanted to come. I just... I just wanted him to see me for once..." he lowered his head again. "And for the first time, we kissed." surprisingly, Ulquiorra didn't feel any jealously, he only felt more anger. Anger towards Grimmjow. How could he do that to this boy and then just toss him away like nothing? "Then suddenly he pushed me away and told me to leave and never come back..." Ulquiorra walked over to bed to sit on the edge as he dried his hands on a towel. "The only reason I actually left was because he threatened mine and the baby's lives-" he gasped when arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry that he did that to you." well wasn't this just an utter shock? "Things will be better for you here."

"Thanks Ulquiorra." Ichigo sighed in contentment as he hugged him back.

"So Lilinette has invited everyone over for a celebration party and I think its best that you come along." the raven stated as he pulled away to go back to attending the dishes.

"Lilinette? Who's that?" Ichigo asked, taking another bite out of one of the rice balls.

"The other half of Starrk's soul. You can ask them to explain when you meet them."

"Okay… who's Starrk?"

"The first Espada."

"Oh… well what are we celebrating?" the other shrugged. "Alright sure, whatever." he stopped and stared at the piece of food in his hand when a thought occurred to him. "Will Grimmjow be there?"

"Yes. All ten Espada will be attending." Ichigo involuntarily shivered. The very thought of seeing the blunet again scared him.

_"I don't want you and I don't want the thing in you…" _

The berry's free hand rubbed his stomach gently. He was so scared to face him.

**… … … … …**

As Ichigo walked into the large room behind Ulquiorra, he instantly noticed Grimmjow sitting in the far corner with a dangerous glare in his eyes. He looked about ready to kill someone… most likely the berry. Just being in the same room as the blunet, gave him an insecure feeling. Feelings of guilt, sorrow, and suffering blew through him like waves crashing against him, crushing and pounding his heart into nothing but dust.

"Ichigo." someone called and he turned to see a blond, dark skinned woman motioning him to her. He looked at Ulquiorra who nodded before going over to her. "My name Tier Harribel. I'm the third Espada." he nodded though didn't say anything. Grimmjow caught his eye and he noticed that the blue haired arrancar was glaring death at the woman. Ichigo knew what that meant. She knew something that he didn't want her to tell him. "Allow me to introduce you properly to everyone." he nodded again and she took his hand which was weird to him. He had seen her a lot around the place and at the meetings and he took her to be a rather isolated, unsocial type of person. Regardless of which, he blushed. He hadn't held a woman's hand since his mother had been murdered and he had forgotten how soft and sooth their hands are. He heard someone growl and oddly, it sounded like Grimmjow. Harribel had dragged him over to a tall brunet and a little girl with pale green hair. "This is the first Espada, Coyote Starrk and his other half, Lilinette Gingerbuck." Ichigo bowed as he greeted them, He had seen the man in meetings before but he'd never seen the girl before.

_Coyote Starrk and Lilinette Gingerbuck, first Espada._

"No need to be so formal Ichigo." Starrk said as he yawned.

"Yeah that gets so boring." the small girl spoke, shooing him as if he already bored her.

"O-okay..." Tier tugged on his hand and he followed her around to be introduced to everyone.

_Baraggan Louisenbairn, second Espada._

The old man nodded in greeting which Ichigo returned.

_Tier Harribel, third Espada._

She reintroduced herself.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer, fourth Espada._

The raven paid them no mind as he continued what he was doing.

_Nnoitra Gilga, fifth Espada._

The tall man only chuckled and looked away, not sparing him any other actions.

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sixth Espada._

The blunet never looked at him; the blond had completely skipped over him, knowing that Ichigo knew more about him than any of them did.

_Zommari Rureaux, seventh Espada._

The dark man bowed in respect though ignored him after that.

"Excuse me." a pink haired man slid in front of him. "Szayel Aporro Granz, eighth Espada." he introduced himself with a deep bow.

_Szayel Aporro Granz, eighth Espada._

As he stood up, he adjusted his glasses. "I'm the man who doesn't everything around here. If you need anything, just inform me." he spoke with a sort of seductive tone that creeped him out. The man was obviously full of himself and he, minus the creep factor, reminded him of Uryuu.

"I'll... be sure to do that." Tier pulled him away.

"I'd stay away from him if I were you. He's a very sick man." Ichigo nodded, having gotten the vibe.

_Aaroniero Arruruerie, ninth Espada._

Two different voices threatened his life and after that, he disappeared though what Ichigo didn't notice was that so had Grimmjow.

_Yammy Llargo, tenth Espada._

The large man glared at him and Ichigo chuckled before moving on. The two had already met... and Ichigo cut his arm off. Apparently he was one to hold a grudge.

"Thanks for that Harribel." Ichigo thanked as he sat next to Ulquiorra, the third sitting next to him.

"No problem. I have a request, however."

"What is it?" the berry asked when she didn't continue.

"Can I be the godparent?" she whispered and his eyes widened. She knew? Ulquiorra leaned forward to peer around Ichigo to see her.

"No, that's my role. I'm taking care of Ichigo so it's my responsibility." Ichigo's head turned to him, his eyes begging him to stop talking about it.

"I could take care of him better than you could. The child will need a woman to help raise them not a house full of males."

"I'm the godparent and that's that."

"Uh guys... don't I get a say in this?" Ichigo asked, his voice sounding a little higher than he liked. They continued arguing about it so Ichigo stood and left, sitting somewhere else. He noticed Grimmjow walking back in and he glared harder at Ichigo as he walked up to him.

"You're in my spot." he growled.

"I am? Oh... sorry..." he apologized as he moved.

"You should be." the blunet responded as he sat back down. They stayed in silence as Ichigo stared at the blunet, ignoring everyone else that talked around them. "What?" the sixth shouted, glaring up at the teen.

"Uh... n-nothing..."

"Then piss off and leave me alone." he hissed.

"What's going on here?" Ulquiorra asked as he and Tier stepped up to either of the berry's sides.

"Nothin' he's just getting outta my face." Grimmjow growled, staring out the window again.

"Grimmjow-"

"No, it's fine." Ulquiorra cut in on the third. All feelings of love he had for the man, exiting his mind. The one thing he cared for at the moment was Ichigo and the unborn child. "Let's go. Apparently Grimmjow is too much of a pussy to face Ichigo after knocking him up." the pale Espada stated as he folded his arms, his stare remaining blank. The room fell deathly silent. Everyone knew someone was about to die.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent Grimmjow." the raven ordered. "You just can't accept that-" he stopped when Ichigo collapsed as he screamed, clutching his stomach. "Ichigo!" he exclaimed, rushing to his side. He was about to pick him up when he was shoved out of the way. Grimmjow knelt next to the berry, sliding his arms under him. Ulquiorra quickly pulled him away from the teen before he could get a grip and refrained from hitting him before taking the boy into his arms and fleeing the room with Tier following behind him, making sure that Grimmjow stayed in the room. He wasn't about to allow Grimmjow to try to care for him just to turn around and crush him once more. That's all he had ever done to him.

"How's he doing?" Tier asked as she caught up.

"He'll be fine." he said as he slowed his run and sighed in relief when Ichigo's screams turned into simple pants for breath. "I'm going to get him to bed, you may head back now." she nodded, not being one to argue. Ichigo was his responsibility now and the raven seemed to know what was best for the boy. She stopped and turned back, noticing that Starrk was coming up the hall after them.

"He's alright and Ulquiorra has requested that we go back." the blond informed him and Starrk nodded.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to their place, Ichigo was walking... well he demanded to walk but he was leaning on the raven so much, he was practically still being carried. When they walked into the room, Ulquiorra helped the teen over to the bed and tucked him in. When he gagged, he grabbed the trashcan and held it up for him which he proceeded to throw his breakfast up into it. He didn't feel completely empty like he usually did so he guessed that Ulquiorra was right when he said that eating in large portions helped keep some of it down. When he was finished he coughed and sat back as the other put the trashcan back where it was, he'd take it out later. Placing a hand on his forehead, the raven noticed that he was beginning to get a fever.<p>

"Lie down and try to get some rest, I'll be right back." he said before leaving, taking the trashcan with him. He left it outside for now and went into the kitchen to soak a rag before walking back out to the bed to place the wet cloth on the berry's forehead.

"Thank you... Ulquiorra." he just nodded in response. "Really. Thank you for taking me in..."

"You're welcome. Now get some rest." more than happy to obey the command, he scooted down until he was on his back and rested his head against the pillow. It only took a few moments for him to pass out. Ulquiorra watched him sleep, feeling a rather strong urge to kiss his head but he refused to do it regardless that the boy was sound asleep. He sighed. What was he going to do with him? Taking care of the teen like this made him feel like such a parent. The raven placed a pale hand on the boy's stomach, inhaling sharply from the surprise of the developing reiatsu he received. It wasn't just Grimmjow's mixed with Ichigo's anymore... yes it still held some of each but it was nearly it's own reiatsu all together. The child was developing quickly. The Espada laid his head on the others torso as he sighed. How he wanted to hold the baby... he didn't know why he was so excited about this when he had been so angry about it when he was first told but he just was. Ichigo shifted under the sheets and the other thought nothing of it until his body shook and jumped violently as he screamed. Ulquiorra held his shoulders down as he called over his screams for him to wake up, that it was just a dream. Then he yelled out Grimmjow's name a few times as tears flowed out of the corners of his eyes. He was having a nightmare about the blunet. "Ichigo!" he yelled and said berry's eyes shot open and he looked around to see where he was and when he figured it out, he fell into Ulquiorra who accepted him into his arms. He clung onto the raven tightly as if he were the only thing he knew was real.

"I just wanted him to see me!" he repeated, crying into the others chest.

"I know... I know..." the arrancar shushed him before kissing his head gently and returning to his soothing words. "I'll be right back-"

"NO!" Ichigo exclaimed as he tried to move but he held onto him tighter. "Don't go-please don't go! Please... please don't... don't go... don't..." Ulquiorra looked down at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Okay... I won't go." he answered, laying another kiss on his head before moving to lay next to him, keeping his arms wrapped around him securely as the boy snuggled into him, moving around until he was comfortable. It took at least an hour until the berry's crying died down and turned into peaceful sighs as he slept. 'Grimmjow... if you hurt him again... I will _personally_ rip you to shreds.' he glared at the door, feeling the blunet's presence just beyond the door. 'That's a promise.'

_Please come now_  
><em> I think I'm falling <em>  
><em> Holding onto all I think is safe<em>  
><em> It seems I've found the road to nowhere<em>  
><em> And I'm trying to escape<em>  
><em>I yelled back when I heard thunder<em>  
><em> But I'm down to one last breath<em>  
><em> And with it let me say<em>  
><em> Let me say...<em>

_Hold me now_  
><em> I'm six feet from the edge <em>  
><em> And I'm thinkin<em>g  
><em> Maybe six feet ain't so far down<em>

_I'm looking down_  
><em> Now that its over<em>  
><em> Reflecting on all of my mistakes<em>  
><em> I thought I found the road to somewhere<em>  
><em> Somewhere in His grace<em>  
><em> I cried out<em>  
><em> Heaven save me<em>  
><em> But I'm down to one last breath<em>  
><em> And with it let me say<em>  
><em> Let me say<em>  
><em> Let me say<em>

_Hold me now_  
><em> I'm six feet from the edge<em>  
><em> And I'm thinking<em>  
><em> Maybe six feet ain't so far down<em>

_Hold me now_  
><em> I'm six feet from the edge<em>  
><em> And I'm thinking<em>  
><em> Maybe six feet ain't so far down<em>

_I'm so far down_  
><em>Sad eyes follow me<em>  
><em>But I still believe there's something left for me<em>  
><em> So please come stay with me<em>  
><em> Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me...<br>__For you and me...  
>For you and me<em>...

_Hold me now_  
><em> I'm six feet from the edge <em>  
><em> And I'm thinkin<em>g...

_Hold me now _  
><em> I'm six feet from the edge <em>  
><em> And I'm thinkin<em>g  
><em> Maybe six feet ain't so far down <em>

_Hold me now _  
><em> I'm six feet from the edge <em>  
><em> And I'm thinkin<em>g  
><em> Maybe six feet ain't so far down<em>

_ Please come now_  
><em> I think I'm falling<em>  
><em> Holding on to all I think is safe...<em>

* * *

><p>Aww poor Ichi! T-T I know that it's all my fault Ichi, blame it all on me! But Ulqui's being a very good dad to you so... that's a plus, right?<p>

Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and for those of you that are reading more than one of my items, I hope you've enjoyed, or are enjoying, the BOOM Operation.


	10. Trials to Overcome

Sorry for the delay everyone, I haven't had much motivation lately and I'm in the middle of an annoying Writer's Block but I _am_ alive. *cough* Barely. *cough*  
>Not a very good song this chapter-I love the song but it doesn't totally fit the chapter is what I'm talking about. I didn't really have time to find a better one so-Bleh!<p>

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Kimmy Time!**  
>Kim: *kisses Ichi's cheek before gently moving him out of the way to chase after Grimm* Get over here asshole!<br>Grimm: *runs away, not wanting to deal with you*  
>Ichi: Uh… guys?<br>Kim: *catches up to Grimm and jumps on his back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck* Fucking apologize already!  
>Grimm: No! *trying to pull you off* I ain't got a fucking thing to apologize for!<br>K: *tightens my grip* Yes you do! Now fucking do it!  
>Grimm: No!<br>Kim: Yes!  
>Grimm: Fuck you! I'm not doing a thing! *sits down, no longer caring you're on his back*<br>Kim: *leans forward and whispers into his ear* How about I tie you down, take off your pants, and shove a dildo in your ass while I slice off your dick? Will you apologize then?  
>Grimm: *freezes, looking much paler*<p>

**... ... ... ... ...**

Disclaimer: I do not own "All These Lives" or Daughtry  
>Suki: *stares out the window blankly*<br>Ichi: *whispers to Shiro* Do you think we should pull back the bet?  
>Shiro: *whispers back* And miss out on this peace? No way.<br>Ichi: Come on Shiro, just let her believe that she owns us.  
>Shiro: Fuck that, I'm having fun.<br>Grimm: *walks into the room, carrying a box* Hey I've got powered donuts!  
>Suki: *doesn't move*<br>Shiro: Uh-oh...  
>Ichi: This is bad...<p>

* * *

><p>The substitute soul reaper carefully opened his eyes to the blinding light that surrounded him. He turned his head to the left to see Ulquiorra. The raven's back was turned to him though Ichigo remembered falling asleep in the man's arms. He must not be used to sleeping with someone else and turned away in his unconsciousness. When the berry moved slightly, the other turned around to see that he was wake.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat up and felt his forehead to find out that his fever had gone down.

'Geez he's a fucking light sleeper...' Ichigo thought as he too sat up. "A lot better, thanks." Ulquiorra nodded, starring off toward the door but his eyes returned to the teen when he got out of bed.

"Are you sure you're alright to be walking around?" Ichigo just nodded and smiled in appreciation.

"So do we have anything planned for the day?"

"We're moving out of the main building and into my own later in the evening." the teen nodded again as the pale arrancar got out of bed to make it.

"Oh... okay." he mumbled, not really liking the sound of that. He knew that Grimmjow had threatened him and all but... he still didn't want to be too far away from him.

"I have something for you." the raven said before exiting the room. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Ulquiorra was giving him a gift? He walked back in holding some white clothing which were neatly folded in his arms. The oranget felt a small wave of disappointment surge through him. He thought the other man was going to give him an actual gift but it was just an arrancar uniform but when he thought about it, he felt selfish for thinking that way. Ulquiorra had taken him in and given him everything already. "I hope it fits, I spent quite some time on it."

"You _made_ this... for _me_?" the berry asked as he took the outfit presented to him. Now he felt even more stupid. This _was_ a gift and it was handmade by the fourth Espada just for him. The raven nodded and watched as the others face lit up with excitement as he quickly undressed. Once dressed into it, Ichigo looked down at himself and admired the look. It didn't have the usual uniform pants, they weren't nearly as loose though they weren't tight and they fit nicely around his waist, no belt necessary. The top had no sleeves and crawled up his neck a little and though he wasn't used to it, it looked good and he was willing to give it a try. The fabric clung to his chest and it ended passed his waist, a little long for his liking but he would live. The shoes were the only things that were the same and to top it off, Ulquiorra had made him black gloves that reached passed his wrists to end half way up his forearm. He had only ever worn normal gloves, not any of the longer ones but he could get used to it, it was actually suiting and comfortable. "I love it, thank you Ulquiorra!" Ichigo beamed with a bright smile and he swore that for a split second, the fourth gained a small smile of his own.

"You're welcome. Is there anything you don't like? I noticed you looked rather frustrated at something."

"Uh... n-no. It's fine." Ulquiorra's gaze hardened just a touch at that.

"There's no need to be so concerned and nervous around me Ichigo, I won't be mad if you want something changed on the outfit. It's yours after all, you should like it." the raven ordered. "I took you in by choice; you are not imposing on me the least, despite what you may think."

"O... Okay. W-well... the top is just a little long..." he mumbled and the other stepped closer to him and lifted the end of his shirt up to examine it, calculating how much he would need to take off. He reached toward the berry's neck for the zipper and started pulling it down, revealing his chest before he grabbed his pale hand to stop him. "T-t-that's fine-I c-can do it myself." he stuttered, his face gone completely red. Ulquiorra nodded and pulled away to allow Ichigo to finish taking his new shirt off. The berry handed it over and followed the fourth as he headed out of the room again.

"There is something Lord Aizen has requested I discuss with you." the raven stated, without looking back and the berry gave him a confused gaze but listened.

**... ... ... ... ...**

As the two walked into the large meeting room, Ichigo played with his thumbs, twirling them over each other out of nervousness. It was an understatement to say that he _just_ didn't want to be there. He wanted to strap ten pounds of C-4 to each person, blow the entire place sky high, and go home. They were the first there and that made Ichigo even more nervous. Instead of being the last to arrive like he had been with Grimmjow where they just walked in and jumped right into it, he had to sit there as everyone else arrived before they could start the meeting. Within that time, there was the risk that someone might try to talk to him.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ulquiorra asked worriedly and in response, Ichigo shook his head violently.

"No, no, no, nope... I don't wanna be here, I'm really nervous." he whispered regardless of the fact that they were the only ones in the huge room.

"It'll be alright. No one will lay a finger on you. I will not allow him to hurt you." the raven spoke gently, attempting a comforting smile. Ichigo's lip slightly quivered but he smiled back and thanked him. Zommari was the next to enter but he didn't even spare Ichigo a moment's notice which the boy was relieved by. However the next two to walk in were Nnoitra and Szayel. He hadn't been living in Los Noches for very long but he had hated both of the creepy men from first glance. His hatred for them had only grown during his stay and though he had barely spoken to the pink haired freak, he hated him just as much. Nnoitra spotted him and snickered before draping his arm over the others shoulders. The berry wondered why he always did that when he saw him but shook it off. It didn't matter. He sighed and folded his arms on the table to lay his head on them.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**_"You're nothing."_**

**_"He'll never return your love."_**

**_"He hates you."_**

_'No... No you're wrong-you're all wrong!' I yelled back at the voices that haunted the darkness._

**_"No one will ever love you."_**

**_"You're useless."_**

**_"You're pathetic."_**

_'No... no stop it! Stop it!' I screamed, trying to cover my ears but I still heard them._

_"Ichigo?" a different voice asked as someone grabbed my shoulder._

**... ... ... ... ...**

"NO!" Ichigo screamed as he jumped up, panting. He looked around to see that he was in the meeting room and everyone was staring at him. Nnoitra began laughing and embarrassment overwhelmed the teen. His quick gasps for breath slowly turned into a soft, nervous chuckle as he sat down again. "Sorry..." he mumbled, burying his head in his arms. He must have dozed off before the meeting started. The berry peeked over at the father of his unborn child though the other didn't meet his eye. He was too busy glaring at Nnoitra who just continued to laugh.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Aizen asked and he just nodded without looking up. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ichigo lifted his head to look at the "god" in confusion. Then he remembered why they were all there and his nervousness hit him full force.

"Uh... I'm... well... um... it's..."

"We've discussed it and he's sure, however, he's very nervous about it. With your permission, I would like to deliver the news." Ulquiorra requested emotionlessly and Ichigo silently thanked him as the "god" nodded in approval. Grimmjow's eyes widened, when he realized what they were talking about.

"No! I haven't okay-ed this!" the blunet yelled as he stood, slamming his hand down onto the table.

"Well it's no longer up to you seeing as how you threw us away!" Ichigo yelled back, copying his movements. "You don't want it and you don't care so shut your fucking mouth!" the berry screamed, taking the blunet by surprise. His wide eyes narrowed into a glare as he sat back down and folded his arms, looking toward the door. He wanted to leave, to storm out of there but he knew the consequences of trying to leave without permission and he'd be damned if he was about to let Ichigo see him so weak to another man's power.

"You're right, I don't care." at hearing that, Ichigo held his breath as he bit down on his lip, not wanting to let out a sob. The berry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant with Grimmjow's child!" he shouted before staying completely still, thinking that if he moved, the world would be thrown off balance. The room fell deathly quiet as if someone had just told them that well... that they're enemy who was a guy was pregnant with their comrade who's also a guy's kid. What was anyone supposed to say to that? Suddenly, Nnoitra burst out laughing and Ichigo relaxed a little. Someone had broken up the tension and that came as a bit of relief to the oranget that he didn't have to or that he no longer had to stand there like an idiot. He slowly lowered himself back down into his seat to rest his head on the table and cover it with his arms as he tried to hide. Ulquiorra placed a gentle hand on his back and Ichigo turned his head to see him. The paler man nodded, reassuring him that everything would be alright and he smiled at him in appreciation.

"You think that's funny Spoon?" Grimmjow growled, sending glares of poison daggers in the freak's direction.

"Great… the more kids running around, the better." Starrk spoke with a little too much sarcasm in his voice that made Ichigo think that he was angry directly at him for this but then the berry remembered that the first Espada had Lilinette to care for and was the only one with any experience with kids so dealing with more of them must not really be on his list of things to do.

"I wasn't expecting that… this may be of used to us…" Szayel murmured to himself, adjusting his glassed before turning to Ichigo. "I would be honored if you would come by my lab so I can-"

"NO!" five people rejected him at once and Ichigo looked at each one. His head had shot up to yell at him, Ulquiorra denied him rights though quieter than the berry had, as did Tier, Starrk hadn't said anything but he was glaring in warning at the crazy scientist, and… and Grimmjow had torn himself away from his argument with Nnoitra to yell at him as well. The two ex-lovers exchanged a moment's glance before Grimmjow looked away from him, sitting back in his seat as if nothing had happened. Ichigo smirked and sat up, folding his arms.

"Something wrong there Grimmy?" he smirked.

"Not at all Berry Boy." the sixth spoke with a surprisingly calm voice though it was still outlined with hatred and anger. Was he trying to be nice? "Is there supposed to be?"

"You tell me. How does the great sixth Espada feel about being humiliated by a lowly human?" why the boy suddenly _trying _to aggravate him?

"Who says I'm humiliated?" Ichigo's eyes widened. If he wasn't humiliated then he had to be proud or happy or something, right? It was Grimmjow's turn to smirk now that he knew he had the upper hand. "In fact, I don't feel a thing. I'm just waiting for someone ta try and take your ass by force." Ichigo stared back at the man he loved in horror. He was pretty much saying that he wanted him to get raped.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra growled in warning though no one really noticed it, being too focused on the two main entertainers.

"The… the fuck is wrong with you!" Ichigo yelled as he stood up, feeling the need to be bigger though he knew that with this man… that would never happen. "Are you really gonna be this big of an ass whole about this?" Grimmjow seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding. Ichigo growled in disapproval but turned toward the exit and stormed off. "That's it! I'm so fucking done with you! I hate you!" the berry screamed at him without turning back. He felt like such a child but he was completely out of patience for the blunet. Grimmjow glared down at the table after the other had gone. What the Hell was he doing wrong? He tried to be nice and the teen eggs him on. No matter what he does, it's wrong. Since when the Hell was that fair? And no matter what… whenever Ichigo said those sorts of things… why did his chest always hurt like this?

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Ichigo wake up!" Ulquiorra shouted over the screams of said berry. This was the third nightmare <em>tonight<em> that the boy had screamed Grimmjow's name as if he were in intense pain. "Ichigo!" the raven yelled again, holding the struggling teen down. "Ichigo please!" no conscious response. The only thing that passed the berry's lips were the desperate screams for his missing love. Since his hands were occupied, Ulquiorra bit down on the oranget's neck and by the time his screaming stopped, some of the human's blood had filled his mouth. He cautiously pulled away from the others flesh to stare down into the watery eyes of the younger male.

"Ulquiorra…"

"Good you're awake." the fourth said relieved, trying to ignore the crimson liquid that rolled down the corners of his mouth to drip off of his chin and splat softly onto the body below him. He had learned over the last few nights that physical pain was the only thing that was effective in waking him up.

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo whispered again, fresh tears stinging his eyes as he looked over the scrapes on his pale body. He had really put up a fight tonight, hadn't he? He shot up into a sitting position to wrap his arms tightly around his savior. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he sobbed.

"I've taken worse." the other replied as he hugged him back. Over the last few days, he and Ichigo had gotten closer and though he wouldn't ever admit it, he enjoyed having him around. After a while of listening to the boy cry, the Espada became concerned. Usually by now he would be calmed down or back asleep but nothing had changed in him from when he had first woken up. "Ichigo?"

"I just want him back… why can't he see me?" he sobbed into the others neck, clinging onto him a little tighter. "Please kill me…" Ulquiorra responded by holding him closer though said nothing. "Please… I want to die…"

"You know I won't do that Ichigo." this wasn't the first time that request had passed the boy's lips and while the raven knew that he wasn't serious about it, he still hated hearing it.

"It hurts… it really, really hurts…" Ulquiorra's eyes softened as he held him a little tighter. He didn't respond. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't sure if Grimmjow would ever wake up and see that he was being a complete asswhole to the kid so he didn't want to say that he would. And of course he wouldn't tell the boy that he didn't think Grimmjow would own up to his mistakes and take him back, doing that would only hurt him more. Ulquiorra didn't know what would happen and really, it was all just up to Grimmjow. Whatever happened… what became of the boy depended solely on what the sixth does to him and so far, that wasn't anything good. Forest eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared at nothing. Time to pay Grimmjow a visit.

**... ... ... ... ...**

"I'll see if you can stay with Tier while I'm away, there are a few things I must attend to before we leave." Ulquiorra stated as he zipped his jacket up and put his shoes on. They were leaving for the main building soon but the fourth didn't want Ichigo there, or anywhere near, when he went to see Grimmjow just in case there was a fight. So he figured he'd head there himself, stop by Grimmjow's place, report to Aizen if he ended up injuring the panther, and pick up a few more of his things from his room before returning for the berry.

"Oh that's alright, I'll be fine by myself." he chuckled nervously, not wanting to deal with any more people than he had to today. He actually wanted a little time to himself to clear his mind a bit so it could fully wrap around everything that was going on... and well... there's something he needed to do. Ulquiorra nodded and headed for the door.

"I'll be back then."

"Alright... see you later." the oranget called as the other left. He sighed as he sat down on the arm of the couch in the living room. "What am I going to do?" he groaned as he threw himself fully onto the cushions, his legs still hanging over the arm of the white colored furniture. Why should he be worried about Grimmjow? It's not like that bastard cared about him. Ichigo sighed again as he covered his eyes with his forearm, blocking his sight from everything. He blushed lightly as his free hand traveled down his body to his groin where he gently rubbed it through his pants. He never really liked doing this himself but he knew that he wasn't going to get a chance for sex anytime soon and the tension was really getting to him. It had been a few weeks now, nearly a full month. He grit his teeth together to suppress a moan as his hand slipped under the clothing to wrap around his hardening length. The teen let out a relieved breath at the wonderful feeling as he jerked his hand up. He threw his legs over to the front of the couch and pulled himself up into a sitting position as he moved his pants passed his erection and the hand wrapped tightly around it.

* * *

><p>The panther was aware of the footsteps following him down the hall to his room but he paid them no mind, knowing who they belonged to and what he wanted.<p>

"Grimmjow-"

"I'm not listening." he called back as he walked into his room but before the door could close, a hand grabbed it and walked in as well.

"You saw what condition Ichigo is in, are you really going to leave him like that?" Ulquiorra asked strictly though the other didn't recognize the small change in his voice.

"In fact, I am. Now get out." the blunet commanded as he nodded toward the open door.

"I don't think you understand the severity of his state."

"Should I care?"

"This situation is very delicate and-"

"Delicate?" the sixth asked with a low chuckle. "The kid is being a total girl about the entire thing." he stated as he turned away, waving it off. Though Ulquiorra had intended to remain calm, his eyes narrowed into a deadly glare and his hands balled into fists to stop himself from shaking in anger before he started. "He's making things so much harder than they need to be." Grimmjow's life went on without Ichigo while for the boy, living through each day without being swallowed by his fear and his pain was a miracle. The oranget was being put through so much hurt while the father to his child tried to act as if he was nothing more than a thorn that had pricked his finger. Knowing Grimmjow, he was planning to destroy not only the thorn that had crossed him but the entire flower as well. Knowing that Ichigo would bow before the older male, the fourth knew that he wouldn't fight back against the man he still longed for and would be crushed. There wouldn't be anything left of him.

"You really are the worst type of person Grimmjow." Ulquiorra growled low and the blunet shrugged as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of sake.

"I try. Now _piss off_." he ordered again as he walked back into the main room to hold the door open for him as he waited for the other to leave. His drink was taken from him and his eyes moved down to glare at the other but he was suddenly hit in the face with the stolen object. The glass shattered across his skin and the liquid it held burned his eyes as he struggled to keep them open to see what was happening around him. He was punched and thrown against a wall with a hand gripping his neck tightly, blocking off his airway.

"Do you have _any_ idea how many times he's woken up screaming from a nightmare of you?" Ulquiorra yelled and the blunet stared into his eyes in shock and slight fear. His eyes were full of pure anger. He knew that he must have really fucked up to cause _him_ to act like _this_. "Do you know how many times he's begged me for death because you don't care?" Grimmjow's eyes widened. Ichigo wanted to die because of him? "He's _afraid_ Grimmjow! He just wants you to be next to him through this but since you threw him out, he's convinced that he's alone!" he yelled before his eyes slowly returned to being emotionless. "He doesn't want to do this alone and you're the only one who _can_ be there." Ulquiorra said calmly, returning to his normal self. He released the sixth who coughed, taking in needed air as the raven brushed himself off as if nothing had happened. "I can do my best to be there for him but I cannot take the place of the man he's in love with." he turned to leave. "The one he cries for at night." those were the last words that he spoke before he was gone, leaving Grimmjow stunned and confused. How could he have done all of this to his Ichigo?

_Doesn't come down when she calls,_  
><em>"It's time for breakfast."<em>  
><em>Momma can't get down those halls<em>  
><em>Fast enough to see<em>  
><em>Glass is sprayed across the floor<em>  
><em>From the broken window.<em>

_She can't breathe anymore.  
>Can't deny what we know.<br>They're gonna find you, just believe.  
>You're not a person; you're a disease.<em>

_All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>Broken homes from separation._

_Don't you know it's violation?  
>It's so wrong, but you'll see.<br>Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
>The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,<br>But you ain't comin' in.  
>But you ain't comin' in.<em>

_Posters hung on building walls  
>Of missing faces.<br>Months go by without the cause,  
>The clues, or traces.<em>

_They're gonna find you, just believe.  
>You're not a person; you're a disease.<em>

_All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>Broken homes from separation.  
>Don't you know it's violation?<br>It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
>Never gonna let you take my world from me.<br>The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
>But you ain't comin' in.<em>

_Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become  
>A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold.<br>Doesn't come down when she calls,  
>"It's time for breakfast."<br>The memories begin to fall.  
>She asks, "When will I be free?"<em>

_All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>Broken homes from separation.  
>Don't you know it's violation?<br>It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
>Never gonna let you take my world from me.<br>The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
>But you ain't comin' in.<em>

_All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>All these lives that you've been taking,  
>Deep inside, my heart is breaking.<br>The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
>The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,<br>But you ain't comin' in._

* * *

><p>Is Grimmjow really seeing his error? Will he act or just shrug it off like everything else? Find out - in the next chapter of DGF! (Sorry for not finishing Ichigo's little "activity" scene but I <em>really<em> wasn't in the mood and every time I tried to force it out, it _really_ sucked so yeah…)

Review and I'll love you forever!


	11. Farewell Reunion

Heyo! Just got back from vacation with no internet- here's a present, everything I finished while I was away. I hope you all had awesome holidays, I'd love to hear your stories!

See? I'm going again. Is everyone happy? Yeah? Okay. Let's get this going again, totally disregarding the rules placed within the world of Bleach. Enjoy the train wreck.

* * *

><p>The oranget sighed in relief as he lay down in his new bed, feeling a sense of relief from being here, away from the others… away from Grimmjow. Maybe things could start getting better now that he was away from all that and could relax a bit and focus on this baby stuff.<p>

"Hey Ulquiorra?" he called, turning his head toward the door where the other appeared moments later. "How long do you think I'll be here?" he questioned, his eyes revealing how much the subject troubled him. The Espada's face didn't change or show any emotion as he moved to sit next to Ichigo on the bed.

"Do you really expect to leave now?" it was a question but it sounded like a statement, like he knew something the berry didn't.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think will happen if you go back? Do you think the soul reapers will just allow your child to live? Do you think they will allow you to live in peace?" Ichigo's eyes slowly moved away from the fourth's. He was right… they wouldn't allow any of this to go without harsh punishment. He hadn't really thought about that part… maybe he just thought that he would be an exception to their strict laws because he was different. Why was he such an idiot? As if they'd allow a child such as this one to survive long. They would probably kill it the first chance they got and who knows what they would do to him for creating it. Even if he were to break out, he would be hunted. And if his friends were to get involved, which he knew they would, they'd all probably be executed for betraying Soul Society. Ulquiorra was right… he couldn't go back.

He said nothing as he rolled onto his side, facing away from his caretaker. He wanted to be alone so he was grateful when Ulquiorra stood and exited the room to leave Ichigo with his thoughts. There was still stuff he wanted to do with his family and friends… there was something he really needed to do before it was too late… he needed to say goodbye.

He stood and made his way to the nearest mirror, exposing his stomach to his own eyes for inspection. It was getting bigger and more noticeable… he stared at it with saddened eyes, wondering again how this could have happened. His stomach was still flat enough that no one would notice it though so maybe… maybe he could convince Ulquiorra into taking him to go see his family before it was too obvious that he was pregnant. That was by far the last thing he wanted anyone from his life to know. Well, it was worth a shot.

"Ulquiorra." he called as he walked out of his room to the kitchen where the fourth was preparing a meal. "I want to visit my family before it's too late. I promise I won't run or anything, as you said before it wouldn't be very good for me or my baby if I did."

"Why would you want to do that?" Ulquiorra asked, looking between what he was doing and Ichigo. It took him a little while to answer, trying to find the most important reasons. As a hollow, he wasn't sure if the fourth would understand if he said it was because he loved and missed them.

"I want to say goodbye and let them know that I'm okay so they don't worry. It could also probably help with keeping everyone away longer." he quickly added, feeling like a little kid that needed to justify his reasons for wanting something to a parent that would deny them. Ulquiorra studied him for a moment before his eyes remained on his cooking.

"I will have to discuss it with Lord Aizen first." Ichigo nodded with a sigh. Of course he did.

... ... ...

"And you're sure it'll work?" the berry asked doubtfully, turning the small grayish white pill in his hand.

"I wouldn't hand it over otherwise." Szayel rolled his eyes as he gave Ulquiorra and Tier the same item. "It doesn't hide your reiatsu, it actually blocks it which means that you won't be able to fight if you're discovered so if you are found out, just get the hell back here."

"How long does it last?" the berry's caretaker questioned, looking the pill over with blank eyes.

"You have two hours." his voice gained an edge to it. "If you had given me more time, I might have been able to give you more."

"It's great, thank you." Ichigo smiled to be polite. He had two hours to see his family and perhaps some of his friends… two hours to say goodbye. He could work with that. "Let's go." he called as he turned and started for the door, not wanting to waste a moment.

"You must stay close to us at all times." Tier reminded and the oranget nodded.

"And if we're discovered, you guys have to tie me up and pretend I'm a prisoner." the two espada walking at his side nodded and in agreement. He had changed back into his black uniform for just a situation, it wouldn't do to have someone see him dressed as an arancar. Ichigo's steps suddenly stopped when a certain espada who shall not be named, with a six on his back, walked out of a room to share the hallway with his pregnant berry. They stood and stared at each other for a moment, Ichigo's chocolate eyes hinting at fear and worry while Grimmjow's cyan shone with mixed emotions, anger and regret being among them. Tightening the fist that held his pill, the substitute soul reaper narrowed his eyes and continued to walk passed his former lover. He had to resist the urge to bump into him with his shoulder since he was sure that would start a fight and he really didn't have time for that right now. Right now he needed to go home. His free hand rubbed his stomach. He needed to see his family before he had to start a new one.

"Wait- Ichigo!" Grimmjow called though he wasn't sure what it was he wanted to say yet- that was a lie, he knew what he wanted to say he just didn't know how to say it. He wanted to apologize for being such an asshole and for kicking him out unjustly and… and he wanted to ask him to come back. Honestly his place somehow had grown cold without Ichigo there... and the panther missed him. He missed his voice, he missed talking with him about stupid shit that didn't matter, he missed somehow waking up with the human in his arms, he missed caring for him and sitting up with him when he wasn't feeling well, and as odd as it was he even missed the times when they would just fight and scream at each other. It wasn't like him to be sentimental over anything but Ulquiorra really knocked some sense into him the other night.

"What?" Ichigo growled, not turning to face the blunet but Ulquiorra did and his green eyes held a warning because he knew that the berry was scared. If he was going to hurt him more, he would be the one in pain. He knew that but really… he was already in pain.

"I…" shit the godparents of his child were glaring at him, telling him to choose his words carefully and… he wasn't going to say anything bad, he just… damn it. This so wasn't like him, he couldn't do it- especially not with these two around. "Nothing." he tsked and turned to walk away, scolding himself with a vow to get his berry alone and talk to him about all this before the day's end. Ichigo closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was really wishing that Grimmjow would've actually said something maybe about them, what's happened, or their child but of course he got his hopes up for nothing like usual. How long was that bastard going to continue to playing these stupid tricks that fucked with his emotions?

He only started walking again when his caretaker placed a hand on his arm and guided him to the door, offering no words as there was nothing to say that hadn't already been. Grimmjow was an instinctual beast with a wild nature that no one could control. Hoping for him to shape up and become part of a family was like wishing for hollows to stop eating humans. It's just what they were and that wasn't going to change.

No one had told Grimmjow what they were doing today for a multitude of reasons but somehow Ichigo still felt bad for not telling him about something like this especially since it was rather dangerous. What if they were captured in their vulnerable state? What if their unborn child was hurt or even killed? What if he was? Would the sixth espada even care?

… … …

Just before they stepped into the world of the living, the three travelers swallowed the pill each had carried with them and gave it a moment to take effect before heading out. The first thing Ichigo felt was the wind, it was a light breeze that caressed his skin as it passed him and it left him with a very nostalgic feeling of being home. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it in a relieved sigh. Smells of food from nearby restaurants, the stream not far from where they had come through, and the pollution of gas from cars and such lingered in the air. Street lights had just come on to act as guiding beacons to those trying to find their way around with the darkening sky. The sounds of bustling people as they went about their daily lives was somehow more than just useless background noise now. The oranget found it all so beautiful now, these everyday things no one took time to appreciate. He almost couldn't believe he used to be one of them but he knew how easy it was to forget how nice something was when you were around it at all times. 'You never know what you have until it's gone.'

His thoughts were interrupted when an angry pain pulsed from his stomach. He grunted and held his arms over his belly, willing his unborn child to settle down. The godparents were at his sides, trying to figure out what was happening. They were concerned that someone would sense the reiatsu that normally flared out but there didn't seem to be any.

"Guess it doesn't like this pill, huh?" he groaned, trying to ignore the still present tension in his torso.

"Come." Ulquiorra ordered, taking the berry by the arm to get him moving. "We don't have much time." Ichigo nodded and led them to his family's house. That's right, the pill would wear off in two hours, maybe less if this kid had anything to say about it, so he had to hurry if he wanted to see everyone in time but his family came first. He knew needed to avoid anyone that might be able to actually see him though that thought made him feel kind of lonely. He wanted to see everyone and he wanted them to see him, he wanted to talk to them and tell them he was okay... he wanted to come home.

They stood above the Kurosaki Clinic but he was almost afraid to go in. He knew Yuzu wouldn't know he was there, his dad claimed to be as clueless as the youngest but Ichigo suspected he knew more than he let on, and he wasn't sure how much Karin could see but he knew she would normally at least be able to sense that something was there though that no longer mattered with this pill in effect.

"Could you guys just stand watch out here?" he requested of his child's godparents and they looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Be careful." the third warned and Ichigo chuckled dryly.

"I'm going home to see my family, not invading enemy grounds." both the espada looked at him like that's exactly what he was doing. "I'll be fine." he reassured them both lowering himself to the front door. He took a deep breath before stepping through the wooden door and into his home. Everything was the same as he had left it, the smell of Yuzu's cooking drifting through the air. He wandered into the kitchen to find his little sister at the stove, making dinner for the family. She sighed sadly and looked up toward the ceiling with a concerned gaze.

"Ichi-nii…" his heart ached for his sister and he wanted to tell her that he was alright and not to worry... but even if he did, she couldn't hear him.

"Stop that already." Karin stated lazily as she walked into the room to take her seat at the dinner table.

"How can you be so calm about this Karin? Ichi-nii has been missing for a long time now!" the younger shouted defensively but her twin just shrugged.

"He's strong and can handle himself so I'm sure he's fine." Yuzu looked down before silently turning back to dinner. Slowly Ichigo sat at his regular seat at the table and sighed, running his hands through his orange hair.

"Yuzu, Karin... I'm so sorry. I wish I could come home and be here with you guys but something happened... I wish this was a normal situation where I could introduce you to the person I'm in love with and give you the good news that you're going to be aunts but nothing about this is normal and that isn't good news in this case." tears stung his eyes though he held them back but he couldn't stop his regretful voice from shaking. "You'll probably never know what really happened to me and honestly I kind of hope that's true. This is all just too weird..." the girls sat in the silence they shared and did their own things, completely unaware that their brother was speaking or even that he was there. "I just wish I could let you know that I was okay..." he figured he could write on the walls or something but that would just freak them out and make them think he was a ghost or something. "I miss you two and I love you so much."

"Do you think this needs more spice?" Yuzu asked and the other stood to walk over and try her food, saying that it was fine. The tears in the oranget's eyes sprung forth, demanding to be released and flowed out as he folded his arms on the table and buried his face into his arms. They didn't know he was there... he was talking, trying to vent and let his sisters know that he was okay and they didn't even know he was there.

"Girls I'm home!" their father shouted cheerfully as the door slammed open.

"Welcome home Dad!" Yuzu called happily but Karin just made her way back to her seat with a sarcastic remark.

"Dad?" the oranget questioned as he lifted his head to see the man rush in with a huge smile on his face though it instantly vanished when he opened his eyes and looked at the table.

"Ichigo?" he sounded hopeful but his eyes reflected horror.

"Can you see me?" the pregnant boy asked with widened eyes, fear creeping into him when he realized that his father was looking right at him.

"Dad?" the youngest asked with worry, both girls looking up at him with pitiful eyes and he turned to them with a quick smile.

"It's nothing girls, why don't you go upstairs for a few minutes?" he used his normal happy tone but it was obviously forced. Ichigo quickly wiped away his tears, feeling foolish for having let them stay on his face that long.

"Yuzu just made dinner-"

"Take it upstairs." the urgency of his desire to speak to his son made his voice strict and demanding, something neither of the girls questioned with their voices but rather with their eyes as they got their food and ascended the stairs. Isshin's eyes examined his only son carefully as if still disbelieving that he was really there mainly because he couldn't feel any spiritual pressure coming from him. Ichigo slightly fidgeted under his gaze but tried not to panic at having been discovered so soon. "You're not dead, are you?" his voice asked rather than the exclamations of joy from seeing him again that rushed through his mind between his questions. Ichigo chuckled dryly at the question.

"No I'm not dead, just in spirit form." Isshin sighed in relief. "But Dad... how can you see me and how did you know the girls couldn't?"

"Let's just leave it at I'm a substitute soul reaper like yourself so I know everything." he shortly explained as he sat across from the berry at the table. "How did you get away from Aizen and out of Hueco Mundo?" so he's been kept in the loop.

"Actually I..." he shouldn't admit that he was here willingly but then again the whole prisoner thing wouldn't exactly fit now would it? "I didn't. Espada three and four are standing wait outside the house right now." a protective look of terror flashed on Isshin's face but Ichigo quickly continued to calm him. "They're not going to hurt anybody, they're just here to make sure that I don't run off or get hurt." his father's eyes demanded answers the oranget didn't know how to give. "We all took a pill that blocks our reiatsu so I could come... say goodbye." his decision to be truthful earned him a look of horror and denial.

"What are you saying son? Why don't you just come home?"

"Because the council in Soul Society would kill me-"

"They don't know about it!" Isshin argued and the berry's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Dad?" the two were silent for a long moment.

"I know about your love affair with that espada." he admitted and Ichigo gained a disgusted expression. How did he know? Why did he know? Ichigo never wanted him to know! "I don't care about that Ichigo, just come home and we can pretend like it never happened." pretend he never loved Grimmjow? Never. Even if it was just as simple as that, he wouldn't do it. Of course he would come home but he would never give up his love!

"I can't, it's not that easy." Ichigo pleaded, wishing they could just stop talking about this. His dad might know that he loved a man who's an enemy at that but he didn't want him to know that his son was pregnant!

"You can't tell me that you're actually siding with them!"

"No!"

"Then what is it?" the berry lowered his head and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He sighed in frustration and tried to think of what he should do. It was obvious he wasn't fully a prisoner anymore and he couldn't just let his dad think that he was a traitor but... damn it he was supposed to be admitting to getting a girl pregnant not becoming pregnant with another man's child! This was all too weird and impossible! What made it worse was that he was a human/soul reaper and Grimmjow was an arrancar which made their unborn child an abomination! This was all too impossible!

"They'll kill my baby!" he shouted as Isshin started another demand to be told what was going on. Silence fell over father and son, the oranget's hands covering his face in shame.

"What does that have to do with you not being able to come home? You don't have to stay with... I thought the arrancar you... isn't it a boy?" Ichigo focussed on breathing normally as his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. "You..." Isshin studied his son, realization sinking in though he didn't know how it could be true. "But you're a man... you can't be..." Ichigo softly hiccuped as he tried to hold back tears.

"I didn't believe it either but somehow it's true." they were left in silence again as Isshin tried to take in this information.

"They must have you under some illusion or-"

"It started before I left for Hueco Mundo."

"Then-"

"Dad, please." he looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "I'm already freaked out enough about this, I don't need you making it worse." he looked down again and Isshin sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But what else do you want me to do? Am I just supposed to accept that you're living with the enemy so you can raise an abomination for them to use?" he sounded angry now and his eyes narrowed with worry mixed in to confirm it. "The girls are worried sick about you- what am I supposed to tell them and your friends, who are planning a rescue mission by the way."

"I don't know..." Isshin stared at the oranget for a moment, hating how defeating he looked. Pained sounds escaped the berry as the protective arms around his stomach became pleading ones that asked for calm.

"What's happening?" Isshin rushed as he sprang to his son's side.

"It's fine... it'll calm down in a minute. Maybe it doesn't like all the yelling." the teen managed between panting through the bursts of pain, his father rubbing his shoulder to attempt to ease him.

"Ichigo." he called to get his boy to look at him and his once again hopeful eyes with the brilliant idea that came to mind. "You can still come home like this didn't happen- we can abort it. I don't claim to know how to give an abortion to a man but I can figure it out." a sharp pain stabbed Ichigo's chest and he struggled to understand what his father was saying. Abort his baby? The thought had never even crossed his mind. When he finally stopped denying that he was pregnant, he had accepted it. And now his father was not only reminding him that abortion was an option but he was offering to do it too. He should eagerly accept, right? What else was he supposed to do? Refuse and go back to the arrancar when he really wanted to just be right here where he was, home. But... his baby... Grimmjow... Ulquiorra and Tier. He did want to get out of this impossible situation and come home to stay but... but the very thought of killing his and Grimmjow's baby... it disgusted and horrified him. But what else was he to say? "We can do it right now and then call some reinforcements to take care of the arrancar outside." one of Ichigo's hand slid into his hair as he chewed on his lip. Small pains pulsed from his stomach though these ones were bearable and he almost felt like someone was telling him to run away.

Just as Isshin was about to question his son's hesitance, his eyes widened in fear when he felt a familiar reiatsu. The wall next to them fell to pieces with a loud blast to allow a flash of blue to enter, throwing a quick punch at the older man though it was successfully blocked.

"The fuck did you just say?" a sharp voice growled dangerously. "That's my kid you're talking about!"

"Grimmjow?" the berry questioned the appearance of his child's father.

"Stay away from my son!" Isshin shouted as he pushed the espada away from him but before he could attack again, the other two rushed in.

"You're not actually listening to this shit are ya Berry?" the sixth demanded with a mix of an accusing and pleading expression aimed at the oranget. He was afraid... afraid that Ichigo would jump the offered chance to be rid of him and their unborn child. Without that baby in him, he'd have no reason to stay and knowing Ichigo he would find a way to escape and be gone forever.

"Stop it Grimmjow, you are not supposed to be here; you've ruined Ichigo's visit with his family." Ulquiorra stated, a bit of anger in his voice.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me about this? What if they got hurt?" the panther shot back, holding onto Ichigo's arm and quickly looking over him. "You're not, right?" Ichigo shook his head.

"We had everything under control until you showed up." Tier said matter of fact. "We need to leave before we get surrounded by soul reapers since Grimmjow is the only one here that can fight right now."

"You're not taking Ichigo!" the old man ordered, reaching for his son but Grimmjow pulled him closer to his own body so he couldn't be stolen. Ulquiorra handed him the chains they brought with them so he could bind his berry.

"No- wait, I'm not done!" Ichigo called, writhing as he tried to escape the already locked restraints.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but we must go now." the fourth apologized as he picked him up, instructing Grimmjow to cover them as he and Tier made their way toward the hole in the wall the sixth had made.

"Dad!" the oranget cried out, trying to find something to say that would make all of this okay or rid him of this feeling of failure that swallowed him up.

"Ichigo!" his father tried to go after him but was preoccupied by Grimmjow and without getting out of his body, there wasn't anything he could do but watch the blunet's back as he rushed to catch up to the others.

"Damn it Grimmjow why the hell did you come?"

"I wouldn't have if you would'a told me where you going in the first place!" the panther shouted back.

"Last I checked you didn't care about-"

"Well I do!" Ichigo fell silent in surprise. Of course now it seemed obvious, why else would he have rushed to the world of the living to find his berry and make sure he was alright if he didn't care? And why would he get mad at Isshin for offering to abort their child if he didn't care?

"What?" Ichigo pressed, not caring that Ulquiorra and Tier were there. They were remaining quiet and staying out of this because they knew they weren't a part of the conversation.

"Forget it, we'll talk later." he said with a lowered, almost shy voice. "Now get out of here!" he exclaimed before dodging a blue arrow that was shot at them and catching another in his hand. Uryuu stood with Chad and Orihime on the ground, bow in hand, while Rukia and Renji started flying up to them.

"Ichigo!" the girl screamed when the sixth espada opened a garganta but was the only one not stepping through it.

"Rukia, Renji!" the berry called in slight panic as the portal to Hueco Mundo began to close. If Grimmjow was fighting to protect them... hell if he was fighting in general, they didn't stand much of a chance even if they were working together. "Don't fight him, he'll kill you!" their eyes widened and they stopped to heed his warning, thinking maybe it was some sort of trap.

"We'll be coming for you real soon Ichigo." Renji promised with a hard glare at the berry's lover.

"Don't bother." Ulquiorra started, readjusting Ichigo so he wasn't in view of the others. "It's too late for him now." with that, the garganta closed and a weight seemed to drop on Ichigo. He just missed his only chance to go home where he belonged. He was leaving behind his good life with his family and friends in favor of a bad life on the run with his enemies from the people he loved. He was defying his good fate.

... ... ...

Ichigo paced anxiously in the building he had stayed in with Grimmjow, waiting for the blunet to return from the world of the living. Ulquiorra had suggested that he wait in his room but Ichigo insisted on being here and the fourth had to make his report so he let him go. He wasn't sure how long they had been in the world of the living but Grimmjow's been gone long enough for the pill to wear off and the baby to stop causing pain for Ichigo as if stretching after being cooped up. He hoped that he wasn't hurt going up against all of his friends at once but he really hoped that he hadn't hurt his friends too badly, or worse... he better fucking not have killed anyone.

The door opened and a mildly scraped up Grimmjow waltzed in with a determined glare in his vibrant eyes. Though relieved to see that he was okay, Ichigo was now more concerned for his friends.

"Did you kill anyone?" the pregnant boy rushed as the other opened his mouth to speak. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No, I didn't kill any of your friends. I just stalled them for a while and that woman was there to heal whatever wounds I gave them." so Orihime was able to help everyone, Ichigo released a relieved breath.

"Now do you want to explain to me what the hell all that was back there?" the blunet demanded, continuing when he was given a confused expression. "Were you really thinking of letting that asshole kill our child?" Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked down with a guilty feeling swelling inside of him. He felt like he was living two lives that completely conflicted with each other. In one he was a normal human apart from being a substitute soul reaper and in the other he was sort of friends with the arrancar, lived with them, loved one of them, and carried his child. Sometimes he felt... he felt as if he were one of them and it didn't make it any better that a part of him was a hollow. While he was in the world of the living, he thought the idea of aborting the baby was disgusting but reasonable though now that he had switched back to this life, he questioned what the hell he was thinking for even letting the thought into his mind.

"Well... I could go home if I did..." he couldn't look up to meet the other's infuriated and hurt eyes. "But I-" Grimmjow raised his arm and punched him in the jaw but the oranget caught himself before he could fall.

"What the fuck happened to me being the jackass for not caring? I thought you were supposed to-"

"I didn't go for it!" Ichigo yelled back, silencing the blunet. "Just because I thought about it because it was suggested to me doesn't mean that it didn't disgust me!" the panther's eyes softened with relief.

"So you weren't going to let him touch our baby?" the human shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips when his panther referred to it as their baby. Grimmjow moved closer to the other until they were nearly touching. It was Ichigo that made the first move by hesitantly wrapping his arms around the sixth's shoulders and he felt happy when strong arms snaked around his waist and lightly pulled him closer so their chests touched. Without warning Grimmjow's lips were suddenly pressed to his but gone again before he could return it. "I love you too Ichi... and I want you to come home." as if believing it was just a wishful dream, Ichigo rubbed at his eyes and looked around to make sure his surroundings hadn't changed. "I'm serious." Grimmjow stated with a bit of an irritated tone as he carefully grabbed his berry's chin to make him look at him.

"Say it again." he spoke in a whisper so not to disturb the fragile situation, still a little disbelieving.

"I love you." the panther repeated, stronger now and the oranget's smile returned as his chocolate eyes glowed with excitement.

"I loved you too." Ichigo said lovingly as he pressed himself to his lover and kissed him passionately. He was home.

* * *

><p>Good enough that you won't kill me? I hope so. REALLY sorry about the super long wait, I got cluttered with other stories and lost sight of this one. I was going to discontinue it but everyone demanded that I didn't so on it goes. I'll be updating regularly again so we'll see this through to the end, thank you all for keeping this fic going.<p>

I was going to add some smut there at the ending but since turned into a bitch, I can't so I apologize for that. I may or may not write the scene up anyway and post it on deviantart or something, Idk. If I do, I shall inform you where you can find it.

Also, I really need your guys' help with something, if it's not too much to ask. I know I did have their baby at least a little thought out but it seems I've forgotten even what gender I was going to make it so I decided to leave it up to you! Is their child going to be a girl or a boy? What does s/he look like and what's his/her personality? Go nuts and let me know what you think?

Again, extremely sorry for the terrible wait but Aston's back in gear. Why do I randomly speak in third person sometimes? Why do I randomly talk to myself sometimes? The world may never know. Maybe I just like to interfere with people's day because I'm a Ruud. Want to know a secret? Soon I won't be able to use that excuse... because I'm going to be a Snyder. Gold star to everyone who gets what that means.


End file.
